The Other Show
by ZiKiTi
Summary: The Adventure Begins: The Silverwood High School Wind Ensemble is going to Europe! A six month roller coaster ride of romance, adventure, catastrophes and of course Music! EPISODE 8 IS NOW UP!
1. Episode 1: Pilot

Episode 1: Pilot

**A/N:**

Kitten: Hello! This is the first EVER episode of the other show! AREN'T YOU EXCITED! (Cheers)

Tigger's Disclaimer: Hello! Just thought that I'd add... All of the Characters and most of the Places in the Other Show are completely imaginary. Coming solely from the brains of my co-writers and I (scary as that may seem...)

Kitten and Ziazan: Hey!

Ziazan: Now... ON WITH THE SHOW! What you've all been waiting forrrr…

Kitten: WAIT! I forgot to say something! Anything within ( ) brackets is an action. Just because square brackets and stars are being painful and not working.

Ziazan: Alright… NOW! ON WITH THE OTHER SHOW! (Drum roll courtesy of Wayne)

Warning: contains lots of sap, fluff and random band geek humour.

(Opening theme song and credits)

Jillian: (accidentally hits herself with her sticks) Ow! I hit myself with my sticks.

Garth: Way to go.

Jillian: (dramatic fainting pose) Ahh! I'm mortally wounded! I can't go on! You'll have to carry me! Put your arms around me and –

Garth: Forget it. (Pulls a strand of hair teasingly) you're too fat!

Jillian: (blinks and mocks offence) Thaaaanks…

Garth: Not a problem! Anything for you! (Glances lovingly at Jillian)

Jillian: (glances back at Garth and bats eyelashes)

(Scene: all students flooding the band room with luggage, uniforms and instruments)

(band room filled with students talking excitedly(

Ms. Smirgov: Good morning children! Yes, simmer, simmer! Today we are embarking on an exciting journey! Oh, wait, that was the speech from my wedding… BUT! Either way, we must remember one very important thing! DON'T PICK UP ANY FOREIGN LANGUAGES! Oh… and don't get lost, and stay together with a buddy! (Muttering) yes, that was what I was supposed to tell them! Foreign languages! Mandatory buddies? (randomly wanders off)

(zooms in on Madison)

Madison: Clarinet? Check! Extra reeds? Check! Clothing (glances around)? Check! Cork grease? Check! Cleaning swab? Check! Band uniform? Check! Wallet (looks around)? … (panicked look) HAS ANYONE SEEN MY WALLET? (starts to hyperventilate)

Charlie: (points) umm... Madz, it's in your pocket.

Madison: (blushes) oops!

(Bailey, Carlyn and Nalani)

Carlyn: This is exciting!

Bailey: I can't believe we're going for six whole months!

Nalani: Yeah!

(Josh walks up)

Josh: Hey girls! How're my favourite flutes this fine morning?

Carlyn: Great! Excited!

(Bailey is faintly blushing)

Nalani: We're good.

Josh: What about you Billy?

Bailey: (nervous and kind of squeaky) umm… good?

(Carlyn and Nalani stare at Bailey)

Josh: (looks away at Nathan, nods his head and turns back to the girls) Aight… sorry, but I gotta go talk to Nathan. Later.

Carlyn and Nalani: Bye.

(Josh walks away, Bailey finally exhales while both Carlyn and Nalani turn to look at her simultaneously)

Carlyn: What was THAT?

(Nalani nods)

Bailey: erm… what are you talking about?

Carlyn: THAT! What was that I-like-you-so-I'm-flustered-and-can't-talk-properly moment!

Bailey: nothing! Really!

Carlyn: suree….

Bailey: I'm serious guys, it was nothing. (regaining composure)

Nalani: mmhmm (gives her a look)

Bailey: You too, Nalani? (exasperated)

(Rae, Sylvia, Terri, Jo, Wren, Kailee, Summer, Sloane, Inoke, Dex, Toby)

Rae: This is SO friggin' exciting. Six months! Six whole months in Europe without parents! (prepares to scream)

Sylvia: (clamps hand over her mouth) don't you dare.

(everyone laughs)

Wren: Kailee, what are you doing? (Kailee is unresponsive, mouth hanging open, eyes focused elsewhere) Kailee? KAILEE!

Kailee: (snaps out of it) What, Wren? What!

(Group turns to look where Kailee was staring. They see five trombone players standing in a group – all guys)

Wren: I see… (girls giggle while Toby and Dex look uncomfortable)

Toby: So, Dex, how about we go and… uh…

Dex: Eat?

Sloane: We just had lunch!

Dex: So? (both boys are skinny as rails)

Toby: Yeah, let's go! (he turns to go and smacks into Kailee) Sorry Kai! Uh, Kai? Kailee? (Kailee is unresponsive) what now?

Rae: Is that – Is she humming?

Sylvia: That sounds familiar… her solo?

Jo: (grabs Kailee's shoulders) YO KAI! Snap out of it!

Kailee: (panics suddenly, eyes wide and grabs Jo's shoulders in return) I can't remember the ALTERNATE TRILL FINGERING! (group moans except for Rae who bursts out laughing)

Rae: (still laughing) was that it?

Kailee: Hey! Abuse! Emotional abuse! I'm scarred for life.

Rae: Mmhmm... Sure... that's nice.

Sylvia: Cut it out guys.

Terri: Flight's at five, right?

Summer: What? Oh yeah… flight's at five, that's right.

Mr. Thorncliff: Guys, we're gonna get going now. Let's load the buses and head to Europe!

(everyone cheers)

(Scene: loading the buses)

(on the bus)

Summer: Man, this is taking a really long time…

Wren: Well, look at the traffic!

Jo: I'm bored… (starts to hum loudly, evil look on face)

Everyone else: AHHHH!

Terri: (clamps hand over Jo's mouth) I think that's enough of THAT.

Rae: Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we ALL sing! 1-2-1-2-3!

OH – THE – trumpets on the bus go splat, splat, splat.

Splat, splat, splat.

Splat, splat, splat.

Oh, the trumpets on the bus go-

Lucas: HEY! I resent that! (Rae has an evil look in her eye)

Rae: Oh yeah? (she reaches over and pokes Lucas in the side)

Lucas: OW!

Rae: Pansy. (leaps up and grabs Lucas) How convenient! (eyes dart around, no band directors have noticed) TICKLE FIGHT! (war cry and then wrestles Lucas to the floor of the aisle)

Kailee: RAE! (grabs her by the collar and pulls her off of Lucas)

Sylvia: Rae-Lynn, what's the matter with you? I mean, aside from the normal things. (as she helps Lucas back to his feet)

Lucas: I think I preferred the song…

Rae: HA! (waves her arms like a conductor) EVERYBODY NOW! OH-THE- trumpets … (everyone sings enthusiastically except for the trumpets for obvious reasons)

(at the airport)

(everyone in chairs except for Dex who is with his girlfriend Hazina)

(music: Halfway around the World: A-Teens)

Dex: I'll miss you…

Hazina: Not as much as I'll miss you…

Dex: It's only half a year…

Hazina: That's a long time, moron.

Dex: well… umm… absence makes the heart grow fonder?

Hazina: That's true…

Dex: I'll miss you Hazie.

Hazina: me too. (tearing up)

(share mushy moment)

(meanwhile)

(TJ is pacing by a window)

Kailee: umm... TJ? Are you okay?

TJ: What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. (continues pacing)

Kailee: (goes to window) Hey! Look – a plane is taking off.

TJ: (looks green and sick) yippee.

Kailee: Huh? Are you SURE you're okay?

TJ: (sighs) actually, no. But you have to promise not to tell anybody. Ever. Got it?

Kailee: Ooo, secrets! I love secrets!

TJ: Okay, here it is: Idonlifling. (speaking quickly and quietly)

Kailee: Pardon?

TJ: (still whispering) Idonlifling.

Kailee: TJ, I can't understand what you –

TJ: (suddenly yells) I DON'T LIKE FLYING! (several people turn and give him a look) There! I said it!

Kailee: Um. Good for you! The first step in solving a problem is having one… urm… I mean, admitting you have one (blushes)

Wren: (bounces in) Alright Kai… That's enough… Quit while you're ahead (listens to voice far off from the airline) Come on! It's time to go anyway! (grabs Kai's arm)

Liam: Wren... Do you want me to hold something for you? (drools)

Wren: Urm…(thrusts Kailee at Liam) Here! But be careful with her, if anything is broken when I get her back…(glares at Liam and shudders then leaves to find the rest of the clarinet section)

Liam: (walks off with Kai in tow, humming a band piece)

Kailee: (turns and glares daggers at Wren but stalks off with Liam anyway)

Rae: Wren... Where's Kailee?

Wren: Umm... (looks guilty) she's… been taken care of…

Sylvia: (gives Wren the 'you have to stop doing that' look but smiles anyway)

(Scene: boarding the airplane)

(airplane)

Pilot: Good afternoon Air Canada flyers! Thank you for choosing Air Canada. Today we will be flying to Germany, approximately a 10 hour flight provided that none of our engines fail (flash to TJ who freezes). Just kidding. Anyway, destination: Frankfurt, Germany, where the grass is green.. and well.. that's about it… But! We are going to have a great flight today! Let's start with a Song! OH THE TRUMPETS ON THE BUS GO SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT!... etc.

(trumpets all groan)

(plane takes off)

Andy: (turns around in seat) Helllooooo, ladies.

Rae and Kailee: (glance and glare at Andy then return to talking)

Wren: (bored voice) Hello Andy…

Andy: Wren, great ball game last night!

Wren: Yep! Jaimie did a great job! What was it? 20 points?

Andy: Yea… sounds about rig-(gets cut off)

Liam: I was there too! Wren, you were REALLY awesome!

Andy: (shoves Liam in his seat and looks around) Where is she anyway?

Wren: Jaimie? Oh, she stayed behind, which I know sucks. But… basketball was more important to her… stinker.

Andy: Oh, well… I'd rather be here (blushes slightly) you know, with the band of course.

Wren: (huge confusion) uh… right…

Derek: (turns around) Hey Kailee, how's it going?

Kailee: (looks up and blushes) we're going to Germany…

Derek: (looks confused) what? No! I knew that… How is IT going (says it loud to make sure Kai hears)

Kailee: Oh! (light goes on) I'm fine, and Rae here, she's fine too... and... (rambles on and on about nothing)

Wren: (elbows Kailee)

Kailee: OUCH!

Wren and Rae: (share an evil smile)

(Other part of the plane: saxophones and French horns)

Harrison: Ah… here we go... back to the homeland.

Michael: The homeland! Dude, we aren't going there!

Harrison: but… but… we'll be in the vicinity!

Michael: (looks sceptical) right dude.

Larke: (laughs) Harry... just... no… (shakes head sadly)

Harrison: What!

Section: (laughs)

(TJ, Gavin and Alexander)

Gavin: TJ… what are you doing? (TJ has headphones, a pillow on either side of him and his feet braced against the floor. His eyes are closed, hands clenched and he is muttering to himself) TJ? Alex, what's with TJ?

Alex: I dunno… what's that he's listening to? (picks up case and laughs out loud) Relaxing string bass concertos. (looks up at Gavin) What a band geek!

Gavin: Hey... who are YOU calling a band geek!

Alex: (evil grin)

(French horns and bassoon)

Alexis: (is giddy) EUROPE! EUROPE! EUROPE!

Tucker: Oh my…

Oliver: (joins Alexis) EUROPE! EUROPE! EUROPE!

Albert: (laughs) Calm down Lexis, calm down. (pats her shoulder)

Alexis: BUT WHY!

Albert: (jumps slightly)

Tucker: Because we're on an airplane?

Alexis: SO!

Hannah: Lexis… (Gives her a look) Oliver… (Turns and gives him the look)

Alexis: Fine! (Sulks) Party poopers!

Tucker: (laughing at Lexis) alright then you nutters. I'm off to talk to the clarinets.

Hannah: And Wren…. (Teasingly)

Oliver: oooooo…

Tucker: (blushes) no... Just... no… (Gets up to leave)

Voice: Don't you get up Tucker Woode!

Tucker: What! (sits back down)

Voice: I said, don't you get up!

Tucker: But... but… why?

Voice: Because it's an airplane! That's why! (Tucker turns abruptly and stares at Alexis with a questioning look on his face)

Tucker: Alexis?

Alexis: What?

Tucker: (is confused) did you say something?

Alexis: (completely confused) umm... no… why… who are you talking to anyway Tuck?

Voice: (evil cackle) See? They all think you're crazy now!

Tucker: STOP THAT!

Hannah: Stop what? Tuck?

Tucker: Oh… was that out loud?

Section: yes…

Tucker: Anyway (confused look on face still) … clarinets (glances at Wren and blushes) … talking to them… (Gets up and walks away slightly losing balance because the plane is rocking a bit)

(Sloane, Inoke, Dex, Toby and Skye)

Sloane: … and while we're there, I want to get myself a pet mouse!

Inky: What! Why!

(Dex and Toby look uncomfortable)

Sloane: Ummm… to replace my turtle! Ma tortue est mort…

Inoke: Sloane!

Toby: (confused look) you HAD a turtle?

Dex: (continuing Toby's sentence) but now it's dead?

Toby: and now you want a mouse?

Sloane: (sheepish look again) Oui… ma tortue est mort! And well, if I got a mouse, what would I call it? (random thought) Anyway, hello!

Inoke: (shakes head sadly while Skye breaks in with a random thought)

Skye: Teehee! (turns on overhead air conditioning) Nothing like a cold breeze on a hot summer day.

Dex: (look of panic) Ahh! Toby… RUN!

Toby: (whimpers) I can't!

(percussionists and Lucas)

Lucas: Again with this! (stares at Jill and Garth in amazement)

Adelaide: I wonder if they even know… (looks at the two)

Jill: No! You should have the solo! (giggles and pushes drumsticks towards Garth) you're bigger and stronger!

Garth: Well, I can't argue with that Jilly. (laughs)

(back with the other three percussionists and Lucas)

Hayden: My god. That is SO sad…

Adelaide: you're telling me!

Lucas: (pretends to gag) barf!

Adelaide: Eeexactly… We're stopping this now, before we all get air sick... or... sick in general, whichever comes first. (calls to Jill) Jill! Jilly! HEY JILL! (annoyed look)

Jill: (finally looks up from flirting with Garth) yea?

Adelaide: come here for a sec?

Jill: (looks at Garth sadly and then looks at Addie with a pleading look in her eyes)

Adelaide: Fine! (goes over to where Jill and Garth are and plunks herself in between them with a smug look on her face) Problem solved!

Lucas: (aside to Hayden) Poor Addie… what in God's green earth was she thinking?

Hayden: I dunno, but she's stuck now (laughs at her as Jill and Garth reach their drumsticks across her lap and begin arguing about who will play the short marimba solo cadence at their first performance)

Adelaide: (sour look)

Wayne: What was she thinking, Hayden? (becomes attentive to Hayden and Lucas)

Hayden: Beats me, Wayne. But she looks a wee bit green. Serves her right.

(all laugh)

(Rae-Lynn, Kailee, Wren, Andy, Derek, and Liam who is now stuck to his seat because Derek and Andy have piled their bags and trombones on him to prevent him from talking or getting up while Wren and Andy continue to talk animatedly about basketball and Derek, Kailee and Rae-Lynn have been talking amongst themselves about no topic in particular. Enter Tuck)

Tucker: (Notices Andy talking with Wren and tries to control himself and not be jealous) (voice over) It's probably nothing Woode! Snap out of it! … I hate Andy Exton, I hate Andy Exton, I hate… (out loud) Andy! Hey! Buddy! (Derek nods, then Rae then Kailee), and urm… Liam, is that you?

Liam: (muffled because of the baggage) Ihavtagotoabafoom!

Tucker: Yea! It's good to see you too Liam! (voice warms) Hey Wren!

Wren: (warm voice too) Hey Tuck! What brings you to er...? (Stumbles on words) this end of the neck woods… No… neck of the woods?

Tucker: (hoping he isn't being too blatant for Wren's sake, but at the same time trying to make Andy jealous) Do I need an excuse to come talk to my favourite clarinet? (turns to glare at Andy)

Rae: (sitting on the aisle, punches Tuck) Hey! What about me! Aren't I your most favouritest clarinet?

Tucker: (hesitantly) urm... you're special Rae…

Wren: (laughs really loudly)

Kailee: (elbows Wren) Enwray… ixnay on the upidstay!

Wren: (glares at Kailee but stops laughing)

Andy: (glares daggers at Tucker in the awkward silence following the pig Latin)

Tucker: (not about to leave Wren with Andy for extended periods of time, tries to break the silence but is interrupted by Liam)

Liam: IHAVTAGOTOABAFOOM!

Tucker: Hey man, I wasn't going anywhere but it's been great seeing you too!

Liam: (sigh)

(Nathan, Ryan and Josh)

Josh: dude, imagine all the hot European chicks we'll meet.

Nathan: um, Josh, what about Bailey?

Ryan: yeah man.

Josh: Well... it's not like I have a chance with her anyway... She'll never like me... might as well go for a quick hook up.

Ryan: right… so … why is she staring at you right now?

(Josh glances towards Bailey as she quickly looks away; Josh turns back)

Josh: (gestures in a random direction) Erm... I'll be back…

(Nathan and Ryan laugh)

Ryan: he's like a dog on a leash

Nathan: (laughs) yeah.

Rae: (turns from where she's sitting) Hey Ry! Can you come here for a sec?

Ryan: sure, coming babe. (quickly unbuckles and leaves)

Nathan: (muttering) now who's the dog on a leash? (sits back with headphones on)

Sylvia: (approaches) Hey Nathan! Can I sit here?

Nathan: (opens eyes and takes off headphones) umm... sure? (looks confused)

Sylvia: (small giggle) I got kicked out by Rae because she wanted to talk to Ryan

Nathan: (laughs) poor, poor Sylvia

Sylvia: I know… Look at the treatment I get!

Nathan: (smiles) this trip is going to be SO fun!

Sylvia: Yea! I know! It's exciting!

Nathan: Yea...

Sylvia: soo… what kinda music are you listening to?

Nathan: Just my own mix of stuff…

Sylvia: can I listen?

Nathan: sure (hands her one ear bud phone like thing)

Sylvia: thanks (both relax and listen)

(Brianna, Kieran, Timothy, Julianne, Kenn and Randy)

Kieran: Brianna! I need a hug!

Brianna: WHAT!

Kieran: I need a hug!

Kenn: Kieran, you've officially lost it.

Timothy: I'm inclined to agree.

(Julianne and Randy laugh)

Randy: I'LL give you a hug! (holds out arms)

Kieran: (backs away) Never mind… no hug necessary.

Brianna: Gosh… sometimes I'm ashamed to play an instrument in the same family as yours!

Kenn: Ouch!

Timothy and Randy: BURRRRNNN!

Julianne: (laughs) cut…

Kieran: That's harsh!

(all laugh and joking and stuff)

(Freddy and Charlie)

(Fred pokes Charlie)

(Charlie pokes Fred)

(Fred pokes Charlie harder)

(Charlie pokes Fred harder still)

(Fred superpokes Charlie)

(Charlie is about to strike back)

Ms S: Settle down boys, (Charlie freezes midpoke) Silverwood! Listen up! (everyone slowly stops talking and turns to listen and pay attention) umm... Wait… (looks at hand) right! We still have another nine hours until we reach Frankfurt, Germany. However, they will be serving diner shortly...(interrupted)

Stewardess: excuse me ma'am, I need to serve dinner...

Ms S: right...(flustered) yes…(finds her seat and sits down)

(Scene: everyone eating and chatting)

(Kelly and Trina)

Kelly: y'know… For airplane food, this isn't half bad…

Trina: well, Kelly darlin', maybe that's cause you didn't get the (pokes contents of her plate with her fork) umm... the selection with... meat?

Kelly: and perhaps, Miss Trina Hart, THAT is cause I'm a vegetarian.

Trina: good point.

(Nathan, Ryan and Josh)

Ryan: So… Bailey, eh?

Josh: yup

Nathan: awesome man...

Josh: but where do you go for a date in a foreign country?

Ryan: Beats me.

Nathan: tourist places?

Josh: like?

Nathan: Um… I dunno

(all thinking)

Mr T: Kay guys, the chaperones are handing out the itineraries for the month of March. You must follow the schedule exactly.

(chaperones hand out sheets)

(everyone starts talking)

(almost everyone is sleeping but two chaperones, Alexis, Kieran, Larke, TJ, Kailee and Lucas)

Alexis: so excitedddd!

Kieran: me too! I need a hug!

Alexis: Okay! (hugs him)

Larke: you guys are so weird…

Alexis: but that's why you love us!

Larke: well, it's either that or the fact that I love my tenor so much that I stay in band and put up with the two of you.

Kieran: Ya... that works…

Lucas: (laughs) whatever makes you happy, Larke.

Larke: (nods quickly) oh and it does...

Kieran: and we're weird? She's in love with her instrument...

Larke: (whips around and glares threateningly) would you like me to bash your lovely new trombone over your head?

Kieran: nope, no thanks

(Alexis laughs)

Lucas: (staring at Sylvia who fell asleep on Nathan's shoulder- muttering) darn it... What's he got that I don't?

Kieran: EARPHONES!

Lucas: (blushes) did I say that out loud?

Alexis: even if you didn't…

Larke: it's blatantly obvious…

Alexis: plus we're psychic!

(everyone looks at her funny)

Alexis: What? It fit!

Lucas: whatever… (goes back to staring)

Kieran: maybe there's nothing with them

Lucas: huh?

Larke: translation – they might not be going out or anything of the sort

Lucas: oh... well... I dunno…

Kieran: (gives Lucas a guy pat) don't worry bout it man

Alexis: Ya! We're gonna be in Europe! (chants quietly) Europe! Europe! Europe! Europe!

(meanwhile)

(TJ and Kailee)

TJ: Argh! Planes suck.

Kailee: it's not that bad when you don't think about it.

TJ: but that's impossible!

(chaperone turns around and makes shh motion)

Kailee: oops… anyway... just think about other things…

TJ: like…?

Kailee: I dunno... food? Guys seem to think about food a lot cause they like to eat a lot more than girls do and have larger appetites and all. Which kinda makes sense for the most part since they tend to be bigger.. or you could think about the girl you like.. Or something…

TJ: (quietly chuckles)

Kailee: (blushes) I was rambling again, wasn't I?

TJ: NO! I mean... you were... but you're cute when you ramble (flustered and blushes)

Kailee: umm... thanks… so ya… try sleeping or something (yawns) I'm tired (leans on TJ and falls asleep on his shoulder)

TJ: (small smile) night, Kai' (tentatively puts his head on hers and soon falls asleep as well)

(mostly everyone is awake except for TJ, Kailee and Josh)

Ryan: (returns to his seat) Hey Sylvie (she turns and looks at him) I'm sure you're enjoying this and all, but I think Rae needs to talk to you…(motions towards Rae who is waving madly)

Sylvia: (laughs and turns to Nathan) See you later…

Nathan: bye…

Ryan: (sits while Sylvia goes back) what was that?

Nathan: what do you mean?

Ryan: That!

Nathan: nothing, we were just listening to music and then we fell asleep, no biggie.

Ryan: we?

Nathan: ya...

Ryan: (suggestively) oh?

Nathan: nothing like that moron…

Ryan: sure.

Nathan: fine, think what you will (sticks his headphones back in)

Ryan: (reaches and grabs the headphones and yanks them out of his ears)

Nathan: what the…?

Ryan: don't be a drag

Nathan: you mean like you? (rolls eyes)

Ryan: (makes a face at him)anyway... poker? Loser carries the winner's instrument to the hotel.

Nathan: (mischievous look in his eyes) sure.

(Ryan deals the cards)

(Bailey, Carlyn and Nalani)

Nalani: did Josh…

Carlyn: ask you out! He did, didn't he!

Bailey: kinda...

Carlyn: kinda! Eee! This is SO exciting for ya Bailey! He finally worked up the guts to ask you out!

Bailey: Carlyn! Not so loud!

(Nalani softly giggles)

Carlyn: (a little bit quieter) that is so, so, so, SO cute!

Nalani: I agree.

Bailey: (embarrassed) well… (looks around frantically and points at Kailee and TJ) that's cute too!

Carlyn: aww! Oh my gosh! When did that happen? Are they…? When did..? SO CUTEEEEE!

(Nalani grabs an airplane pillow and smothers Carlyn's face with it)

(Bailey laughs and glances at the sleeping Josh)

(Rae, Sylvia and Wren)

Rae: Ryan's such a hottie… (sceptical looks) Okay... He's not like Oliver James hot but he's a real sweetie.

Wren: sure…

Sylvia: Oh my! Did Rae just broaden her standards from just hot to hot AND sweet!

Rae: Shutit.

Sylvia: Aye aye captain sir! (zips lips)

Wren: At least that's as abusive as she gets... which is more than we can say about some people who we won't mention the names of (looks pointedly at Rae)

Rae: meh... what can I say? Harassing people makes for a very entertaining time if I do say so myself.

(Wren and Sylvia roll their eyes)

Liam: (still under stuff) guys! Ayecantbreff and I swill havagotoabafoom!

Derek: huh?

Liam: cantbreaf!

Gavin and Alex: (singing in harmony) he can't breathe.

Derek: oh! (looks at them strangely and then takes stuff off of Liam)

Liam: (gasps for air) (whiny) Darnit guys, why'd you havta stick so much stuff on top of me? It was freaking hot and hard to breathe and all the circulation is completely gone from my legs!

Andy: (looks at Liam) we can always put the stuff back…

Liam: shuttin up! (silence for a few seconds) but…

Derek: (gives him a look)

Liam: right! (salutes)

(TJ and Kailee)

TJ: (wakes up and yawns then looks down at his shoulder and panics) OH CRAP!

(everyone looks at him)

TJ: (sheepish ermm… nothing... just thought I forgot bow... (Scratches the top of his head) hehe…

(Kailee rubs her eyes and is awake): mmhmm... Whatever TJ

TJ: (jumps) YOU'RE AWAKE!

Kailee: umm... ya… that's what you normally are when you're talking...

TJ: right… ya... I knew that... (Looks uncomfortable)

Kailee: so what exactly were you muttering about? (head still on shoulder)

TJ: (babbles) well, you know... there's you... and then there's me... and then there's everyone else looking at us... and then there's us asleep... and then there's my shoulder…

Kailee: (still a bit asleep) yes... Your shoulder. And a very nice shoulder it is – all muscular and warm and - (suddenly realizes what she's saying) CRAP! Umm… quick! Look out the window!

TJ: (red-faced) (looks out the window and then looks down) AHHH!

Kailee: (suddenly scared) AHHH! (yells back at him)

TJ: AHHHH!

Kailee: AHHH!

Wren: (ooks at Kai and TJ then back to Rae who is smirking and Sylvia who is quietly laughing) Good going Kai! (shakes head sadly)

(girls giggle at Kai and TJ who are still screaming)

Stewardess: Hello there young man…

TJ: (stops screaming but is pointedly looking anywhere but the window) yes… (whimpers)

Stewardess: well, the gentleman sitting behind you would greatly appreciate it if your screaming ceased.

TJ: (turns around to see the said gentleman and sees Alex with a big grin on his face waving at him and turns back to the stewardess) Oh. Don't worry. I'll be quieter from now on... I can't say much for the gentleman behind me however... (glares at Alex and punches fist into hand menacingly)

Alex: (smiles sarcastically)

Gavin: (decides that things need a bit more spicing up) Doo dat duh dat dad a doo! Dat scat ooh ahh! Bop bee bap doo dop…

Wren, Alex, Kailee and TJ: AHHH!

Kailee: D.T.E.! D.T.E.!

Wren: Oh no! It's a duct tape emergency call! Never fear, the duct tape ninja is – oh no! Where's the duct tape! KAILEE!

Kailee: WREN!

Kieran: (always prepared while super heroic music plays) you guys need duct tape? I have some... (lifts a roll and tosses it to Wren)

Wren: Hooray! (She jumps on Gavin and tapes his mouth shut)

Kailee: Kieran, you're the best! (she hugs Kieran)

Kieran: I'm prepared, I'm a girl guide! Oh wait…

Wren and Kailee: (laugh)

Wren: (finishes up taping up Gavin) Hah! Now THAT is real handiwork! (looks at Kailee for approval who nods) I will have to keep this with me for later emergencies! (superhero music) the duct tape ninja strikes again! WHA! (strikes a pose)

Kailee: Wren… don't make me use this duct tape against you too…

Wren: aww... but... duct tape ninjas! (Super hero music)

Kailee: (gives Wren a look)

(Back to the French horns who are watching Oliver and Albert arm wrestle, except Tucker who is still witnessing the duct tape ninjas display)

Alexis: (chanting) Fight! Fight! Fight! (starts humming Notre Dame fight song)

Hannah: (sports announcer voice) ALLLL Riiiiight sports fans! Today we are having an epic battle, the ultimate showdown, between French horn and bassoon! Who will come out victorious? Who will claim the glory of...?

Alexis: Hannah! Stop it and let's just get goooooing already!

Hannah: Alright then sports fans! (grabs Oliver's and Albert's hands) BEGIN! (lets go of hands)

(five minutes later)

Alexis: (whining) Come on! Make this interesting! This isn't a fight... this is a bunch of sissies holding hands!

Albert: Hey! Who are you calling a sissy, Lexis? (grunts as Oliver moves his arm)

Alexis: You! This is boring!

Oliver: (talking to himself) Come on Oliver! You must keep your composure!

Albert: (struggling a lot) Argh! Must win! ARGH!

Oliver: Keep the COMPOSUREEE! (With last word pushes Albert's hand onto the folding tray) HAH!

Alexis: finally!

Hannah: And there you have it sports fans! A clash between the titans! A lash out of Lochness monsters! An outraged OgoPogo! (gets more and more dramatic while saying random things)

Albert/Lexis/Oliver: HANNAH!

Hannah: What! It was dramatic! Just letting my inner sports announcer loose... (sits down in a huff) Anyway, the horns were victorious! And that's all that matters!

Tucker: (walks back over) what's this?

Alexis: Hannah's crazy... and Ol just beat Al at arm wrestling.

Tucker: She can't be crazier than those nutter clarinets... Honestly! Duct tape ninjas! She's crazy!

Section: (looks at Tucker with skeptical looks on their faces)

Alexis: It seems that it's time for an intervention! What have we got on that Wren Evans?

Hannah: Best friends with Kailee, Sylvia and Rae-Lynn, has straight A's – she's an EXCELLENT clarinet player, second to only Rae and Terri…

Alexis: NO! You know what I mean!

Hannah: urm... urm… urm… she talks to Liam?

Alexis: YEAH! (shudder) who does THAT voluntarily?

Hannah: No one…

Alexis: good point…

Hannah: urmm… I've got it!

Alexis; what?

Hannah: she's friends with Andy!

(Hayden, Adelaide, Wayne, Garth and Jillian)

Wayne: Well... this is interesting….

Adelaide: (still stuck between Jill and Garth) Hah! You're telling me…

Hayden: well... you did ask for it…

Adelaide: nyuh uhhh... (sticks out tongue) thanks a lot Hay…

Hayden: (smirks)

Adelaide: (having enough of this, pushes Jillian and Garth's arms and legs off of her) HELLO! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE ON THIS PLANE WHO DO NOT WANT TO LOSE THEIR DINNERS!

Garth: one couldn't call that dinner Addie.

Jill: you've got a point Garthie!

Garth: I know (cocky voice) It's a gift.

Jill: Oh my... you're strong AND smart (bats eyelashes)

Garth: you better believe it babe (flexes muscles)

(Adelaide makes gagging noises and motions)

(Hayden and Wayne are dying of laughter)

Jill: My, what big muscles you have? (touches and squeezes his arm affectionately)

Garth: All the better to hold you with my dear.

Jill: (clambers across Addie who cringes and sits in Garth's lap who looks surprised but recovers quite quickly)

Garth: just can't resist me, can you?

Jill: (touches Garth's hands) my, what big hands you have!

Garth: All the better to hold you hands with my dear.

Wayne: (face a mixture of mirth and disgust) Are they – is that – LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD!

Jill: (turns around to face Garth) my, what big eyes you have!

Garth: All the better to see your undeniable beauty with, my dear.

(Voices becoming more serious because they're not JUST joking anymore)

Jill: (brushes her fingers over Garth's lips) my, what big lips you have...

Garth: (leans down)… All the better to –

Adelaide: AHHHHHHHHHH!

(End Episode 1)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **

Kitten: Hello again! Hope you liked Episode 1! Please let us know what you think! It's very simple all you have to do is press the nice review button!


	2. Episode 2: Getting to Where We Are

Episode 2: Getting to where we are

**A/N:**

Kitten: Hello! Enjoy Episode 2!

(At the Frankfurt Airport)

TJ: (falls to his knees, kissing the floor) Oh safe, wonderful ground! Blessed amazing sweet ground…

Wren: Poor ground- who knows where his lips have been?

Sylvia: Only Kailee knows…

Rae: Or wishes she-

Kailee: SHUT UP! (TJ has not noticed this friendly exchange)

Rae: (smirks)

Wren: (laughs) Fine! Who knows sign language? (Makes random hand motions)

Liam: I know sign language Wren! I do! I do! PICK ME!

Wren: (look of disgust) No you don't… go away Liam!

Liam: Oh! But I do! _And_ I know German and Japanese, and …

Kailee: No you don't! Go away!

Rae: Yeah… really Liam…

Liam: But I can! Really!

Wren: uh huh…

(Awkward silence)

TJ: (gets up from kissing the ground) LIAM! LOOK!

Liam: (whips around to see window) Look at what?

(Wren, TJ, Sylvia, Rae, and Kailee all run away while Liam is facing the window)

Liam: Guys? GUYS!

(Flash to French horns)

Alexis: (Chanting) Germany! Germany! GERMANY!

Tucker: Oh boy…

Oliver: (joins Lexis) GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANY!

Hannah: Déjà vu…

Albert: No kidding…Germany doesn't work as well though… For the chanting I mean…

Alexis: You're spoiling it! GERMANY! GERMANY!

(Fred, Charlie, and Diego)

Fred: We're finally here!

Charlie: (rubs arm) owww…

Fred: (Mischievous glint in his eyes) heh… power of the super poke!

Diego: (Eating a hot dog)

Charlie: (still holding arm) hey (looks at Diego)… where'd you get that?

Diego: (looks at him funny) what?

(Zooms out as Charlie tries to grab his hot dog)

(Bailey standing alone)

(Josh approaches)

Josh: hey

Bailey: hey… (Small shy smile)

Josh: ummm... wanna sit together on the bus?

Bailey: (smile gets wider) I'd like that.

Josh: Great! (They continue talking)

(Carlyn and Nalani hiding behind and airport plant)

Carlyn: What are they doing?

Nalani: I duno…

Carlyn: we need to get closer!

(Inconspicuously move to another plant to watch Bailey and Josh)

(Josh leans over and whispers in Bailey's ear while gesturing towards Carlyn and Nalani)

(Bailey glances over and giggles)

(Derek and Kailee)

Kailee: So… um Germany is nice…

Derek: yep…

Kailee: Sausages!

Derek: What!

Kailee: (laughs) nothing... I was just thinking that there were lots of sausages in Germany… and how it's really too bad that it's not October and all for Oktoberfest and all…

Derek: uh huh… so where are we going first?

Kailee: (Gives Derek a surprised look) Derek… we're in Germany…

Derek: NO! (goes on, but slowly this time) WHERE ARE WE GOING FIRST?

Kailee: OH! (pulls out itinerary for March) well… we're going to the (reads off sheet) Waldorf International Acadamy for the Arts. First thing tomorrow morning!

Derek: (snorts) WALDORF?

Kailee: That's what it says! Don't laugh at me!

Derek: Uh huh... (laughs)

(TJ, Wren, Rae and Sylvia)

TJ:(looking at Kailee and Derek sadly)

Wren: Teej? TJ? THEODORE JOSEPH MCAVOY! SNAP OUT OF IT!

TJ: what? Who's dying!

Rae: (laughing) what!

Sylvia: (giggling at TJ who is still searching madly for the dying person)

Wren: (in the most sarcastic voice she can muster) its Kailee!

TJ: (whips around to where Kailee was standing, and realises that she isn't dying. The three girls are laughing madly) That was mean Wren!

Wren: I know… its my job!

TJ: (Rolls eyes) Sooo… Do you guys know all of Kailee's secrets?

Rae: Yup!

Sylvia: (hissing) RAE!

TJ: (very (overly) casual) So… do you know who she likes?

Rae: Well…

Wren: (claps hand over Rae's mouth and quickly says…) can't tell you.

Sylvia: Yea… that's pretty much the one thing we don't know… And besides! Rae is a babbling idiot; don't listen to anything she says…

TJ: Funny that… I thought Rae was nearly _always _right about everything…

Rae: (able to move Sylvia's hand away) that's right! You'd better believe it!

Wren: (hissing) RAE!

TJ: So she _DOES _like someone!

Sylvia: urm… (Thrusts Wren forward)

Wren: (Glares at Sylvia but goes on anyway, completely loyal to Kailee…) No! IT'S A LIE!

TJ: what!

Wren: She doesn't like anyone!

TJ: huh… (Looks over at Kailee and Derek again) So… what's up with her and Derek?

Sylvia: (Pops up) Derek WHO?  
!--(endif)--

Wren: yeah… who?

Rae: (giggling)

Sylvia: (puts hand over Rae's mouth again)

TJ: (gives the three of them a look) (Angry tone) Fine! If you won't tell me… (Trails off, sulks and sits down in an airport chair)

Wren: Whoa… whoa… hold it girls… (Goes over to where TJ is sitting) What's up TJ?

TJ: nothing… (still sulking)

Rae: FINE! Don't tell us then.

Sylvia: Rae stop being an insensitive pig for once would you?

Rae: (Pretends to be offended)

Wren: (in gentleish voice) Well, if you don't want to talk about it… I guess that's ok too…

(All three girls get up leaving TJ by himself) (Jill and Garth walk by just as the three girls are leaving )

Jill: Hey TJ! What's amatter?

TJ: oh… oh… its nothing… (glances at Kailee and Derek)

Garth: (looking the same way TJ is) Ah… lady troubles is it? (pretends to be wise and all knowing) Yes… that Derek is quite a catch… WAIT! Oh…

Jill: (Punches Garth while giggling) that was uncalled for!

Garth: I'm sorry! Its just… I get confused sometimes!

Jill: Uh huh… (goes to seat that Wren has just recently vacated) So what's up?

TJ: I've told you! It's nothing!

Jill: Come on… we both know you're lying!

TJ: No! I'm not!

Jill: uh huh…

Garth: Yeah man… even I can tell you've got something for Kailee. (an aside to Jill) it's Kailee right? Not Derek?

Jill: (from her seat punches Garth)

TJ: Is it _that_ obvious?

Garth and Jill: (look at each other and simultaneously) NO! Not at all! It's about as unobvious as something can be! (look at each other in surprise as they had both just said exactly the same thing)

TJ: uh huh… just like something else that isn't obvious…

Jill and Garth: (much confusion)

Jill: Anyway… so that's what's bugging you? Kailee?

TJ: (sheepish) yeah…

Jill: (like its obvious...) so go talk to her!

TJ: (looks at Derek and glares) I can't….

Garth: Sure you can!

Jill: Yeah! Just go and ask to talk to her for a second!

TJ: I duno guys…

Garth: Do it man! Just go for it!

TJ: Ditto for you Garth! (Gets up to leave. Jill and Garth in sate of much confusion)

Jill: (as TJ gets up to leave) I don't know about you Garth… but I think we've just solved a problem!

Garth: (Shaking off his confusion) What? YEAH! I do believe we have! We should be… psyche… psyche… psychotics!

Jill: urm… no…that's Psychiatrists… we should be Psychiatrists!

Garth: (Thinks) oh… ok… what ever you say darling…you always were the brains of this operation!

(TJ walking over to Kailee and Derek)

TJ: (voiceover) Ok Teddy! Time to keep your cool! Alright? Alright. (voice in head) But what if she doesn't _really_ like you and she's madly in love with Derek? (Reg. voiceover) She doesn't… hate me… I think… (begins to turn around, still voiced over) NO! I CAN'T! If I don't tell her soon I'll… I'll explode! (walks smack dab into Kailee)

Kailee: OH MY GOODNESS! TJ? Are you ok!

TJ: (still kind of stunned) (in head) See she does like you! (outloud) oh… yea… I'll be fine…

Kailee: are you sure? (holds out hands so that TJ can pull himself up)

TJ: yeah… I'll manage.

Derek: (feeling he should go before he is completely shunned) Kai? I'll see you later!

Kailee: What? Oh! Ok!

TJ: (grabs Kailee's hands and pulls himself up, he doesn't let go of her hands and doesn't realise it)

Kailee: urm… TJ… you have my hands…

TJ: OH! Sorry! (drops one hand but keeps the other) Kailee, theres something I need to talk to you about…(down on one knee in front of her)

Mr.T: SILVERWOOD! SILVERWOOD! ALRIGHT! (fakes German accent) vell… ve haff arrived en Deutschland!

(band cheers)

The busses have arrived now, so if you will follow the chaperones, myself and Miss. S, you will all arrive at the hotel shortly. Allons y!

Slone: Mr. T? That's _FRENCH_! In German its: Lassen Sie uns gehen!

Band: (Rolls eyes in Sloane's general direction)

Kailee: What were you saying TJ?

TJ: (drops Kailee's hand) oh… you know… nothing… (disappointed)

(on bus)

Mr.T: Alright you guys, as you all know from reading the itinerary, we are all first heading to the hotel to check in and leave most of our stuff, then we will head to the mall for a few hours.

Alexis: YES! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOP…

Mr.T: Calm down Alexis… Anyway… then we'll go back to the hotel because some of us might be tired. Otherwise, you are free to swim, use the fitness equipment of the hotel… or.. stay in your rooms quietly.

Larke: What is this quiet he speaks of?

(everyone laughs)

Ms S: Alright… everyone load the buses! (everyone starts toward the door) oh wait! The bus isn't here yet! (blushes while everyone else stops and groans in annoyance)

Dex: umm.. Ms S? there's the bus right there.

Ms S: oh no (brushes him off with her hand) that's not ours…

Toby: Then why does it say Silverwood Tour Bus on the side…?

Ms S: umm.. load the buses people!

(Josh and Bailey standing together)

Josh: (holds out his arm towards Bailey) May I escort you to the bus? (which is only about thirty steps away)

Bailey: sure! (loops arms with Josh and proceeds to walk with him to the awaiting bus)

(Nathan and Ryan)

Ryan: Dude.. I think we got ditched…

Nathan: (looks at Josh and Bailey together) yup, it would certainly seem that way.

Rae: (calls over) Ryan! Wanna sit with me on the bus?

Ryan: Sure thing (walks away)

Nathan: (fake cough) yes.. _WE_ got ditched? Only if by we he means me (rolls eyes and sighs lightly under his breath)

(Kelly and Trina stroll by but stop in front of him)

Kelly: Whatcha yellin bout Nate?

Nathan: ditchers (eyes narrow threateningly darting between Josh and Nathan)

Trina: I see.. well.. that's all we wanted to know…

Kelly: so ya.. later! (Nathan is grumbling as they walk off)

(everyone loading the bus)

(Kailee and Derek sitting together on the bus to finish their earlier conversation)

Derek: soo… is TJ okay?

Kailee: I think so… He was acting all strange though, maybe he hit his head?

Derek: (stiffens slightly at Kailee's use of the word strange) Strange? How strange? He didn't seem to have hit you THAT hard…

Kailee: maybe not… but… he was… holding my hands… I think he's hit his head… should I go tell Mr T?

Derek: your call…

Kailee: (gets up to go find Mr T) Alright.. I'll be back! Guard my seat with your life! (walks a few paces and turns back to face Derek) (kind of yelling) WITH YOUR LIFE! (mocks being threatening)

Derek: (shrugs and gives a small salute) yes, ma'am.

(Wren and Sylvia)

Wren: so… what exactly is going on here?

Sylvia: I wish I knew! It's just so confusing! Do we REALLY actually know who she likes?

Wren: Well, I thought I knew… but… I always thought it waws Derek!

Sylvia: me too! But now this whole TJ thing!

Wren: I really don't know… Sylvie… I just don't know

Andy: (enters and looks at the seat in front of Wren and Sylvia) Anyone sitting here?

Sylvia: (slightly concerned look on her face) Well… Kailee and Rae were supposed to…

Wren: (cuts Sylvia off) nah… they're…. otherwise engaged… you can go ahead and sit there.

Andy: Excellent (sits)

Wren: (turns back to Sylvia) So… who do you think it is? (looks at Kailee who is now talking to Mr T)

Sylvia: (hisses) Wren Evans! (glares at Andy who is 'pretending' not to listen)

Wren: What! Oh! (thinks for a minute) This could actually work to our advantage Syl!

Sylvia: It can? (skeptical)

Wren: Yes… it can. (turns to Andy) So? What can you tell us?

Andy: urmm…..

Wren: (looks at him somewhat menacingly) do go on…

Andy: I don't really know… (faint blush while not meeting either of the girls' eyes) what's going on!

Wren: Yes you do, you liar! What has Derek told you about him and our darling Kailee?

Andy: I can't tell you that! (mocks scandal) It's part of the trombone code of honour! Whatever is said during practice stays in practice!

Wren: Sorry bud… that's not the case… everyone else hears what's said during practice.. it's just a fact of life.

Andy: (muttering) stupid clarinets… too smart for their own good…

Wren and Sylvia: heard that! (laugh)

Andy: But…

Wren: (blinks then does the puppy dog face while pouting ever so cutely) Aww… finee… don't tell us then… but if you REALLY liked me, you'd tell me! Sheesh… what does living next door to a kid for as long as you can remember get you? Nothing, absolutely nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! (sighs) fine… (turns around to talk to Sylvia again)

Andy: (after a moment of thought) okay… fine Miss Evans… as you wish (mocks princess bride)

Wren: (evil grin) yes?

Sylvia: (continues to watch the exchange of friendly banter/discussion with much curiousity)

Andy: (silent while thinking) well… you see… (pause) he likes… someone… kind of…. In band… but you never heard it from me!

Sylvia: (exasperated) well that's helpful.

Wren: Aaaaandy! (whines really loudly)

Andy: (holds up hands in mock surrender) I'm sorry! That's all I can tell you… on my honour! It's the trombone code! I swear!

Wren: If Sylvie and I guess.. and you nod… that wouldn't be telling. (nods decisively) Clarinet code!

Sylvia: (nods quickly at Wren's mention of the great and most honourable clarinet code)

Andy: huh… A loop hole! Wow… those clarinest really ARE smart!

Sylvia: You'd better believe it! (grins widely)

Wren: That's for sure! So… Andy…. Her name… starts with a K…?

Andy: (nods tentatively)

Sylvia: (smiles)

Wren: and then an A?

Andy: (continues to nod)

Wren: And an I?

Andy: (thinks for awhile) that depends.. I could never really spell…

Wren: (slightly annoyed voice) Fine! You know what I'm getting at though, right?

Andy: Yes… and well… yes!

Wren: (jumps up and hugs Andy tightly) AH! I KNEW IT!

Sylvia: Now the problem begins…

Andy: (recovering from the slight surprise from when Wren hugged him but quickly regains composure) Problem? What problem…

Wren: oh you know… the plotting, and the locking… and the…

Andy: Gah! Stop! I don't want to know!

Wren: (sarcastically) uh huh… you do so… my bet is you even want to help.

Andy: (sheepish grin) maybe…(blushes)

Wren: Most excellent. Sylvia, you okay with that?

Sylvia: (looks slightly confused and bewildered) Umm.. sure? (then sighs in a resigned way because she realizes that she doesn't have a choice in the matter anyway)

(The three sit down to plan as the bus leaves the Frankfurt Airport towards the hotel)

(Liam walks by)

Liam: Hey Wren! What are you doing?

Wren: (glances up and is slightly annoyed) Nothing. Go away, Liam.

Liam: (sputters and voice cracks) but… but… but… If you weren't doing anything…then why'd you tell me you were doing nothing?

Andy: That IS what you call it when you're doing nothing Li…

Liam: (Thinks) so you weren't doing anything?

Wren: that's right…

Liam: Are you sure…

Sylvia: Yes….

Liam: Nothing at all I can do to help you out?

Wren, Sylvie and Andy: NO!

Andy: well… there is something you can do for us…

Liam: Really? What!

Andy: GO AWAY!

(Liam looks sad)

Wren: (reaches across seat and punches Andy) that was mean!

Andy: I know. It's my job.

Wren: (ignores Andy's comment) There is something you could do for me Liam… You don't have to if you don't want to though…

Liam: Really? What!

Wren: go talk to TJ… he looks… lonely… Ask him what's going on and if he's ok… then come and tell me. Alright?

Liam: Alright! Sounds like fun! (Mission impossible music) Here I go! Liam Fischer on a mission! (Walks away pretending to be a spy)

(Wren, Sylvia, and Andy laugh at Liam and go back to planning)

(Liam walks over to where TJ is sitting, by himself staring longingly at Kailee who has gone back to sitting with Derek.)

Liam: Hello!

TJ: (looks up startled) Oh... Hey Liam… (goes back to staring at Kailee)

Liam: Can I sit?

TJ: (doesn't look up this time) sure…

Liam: (sits) so… what's up?

TJ: Nothing! Why do people keep asking me this!

Liam: Because you look REALLY sad! What's up!

TJ: (a little less sure of him self) Nothing….

Liam: Where have I heard that before? Go on… what's wrong? (Looks at where TJ is still staring)

TJ: Kailee.

Liam: What! Is she beating on you? ABUSE! STRING BASS ABUSE!

TJ: no… it's not that…

Liam: Then what is it!

TJ: OK… You have to promise to tell NO ONE!

Liam: (crosses fingers behind back) Alright… I promise.

TJ: ok… uh… (Stalls) its… well… Iwiker!

Liam: what? She's a biker? That is _definitely_ a new piece of information…

TJ: NO! (Hisses) I-like-her!

Liam: Oh… so she's not a biker?

TJ: NO!

Liam: WELL… if you want my advice you have to get to know her, know what she likes… talking to her would be a good start…

TJ: (coughs to keep from laughing) urm… that doesn't even seem to work for you Liam… (Looks at Wren who is laughing with Andy and Sylvia)

Liam: Oh you just wait… one day…

TJ: Uh huh…

Liam: Now, really TJ! You should go talk to her!

TJ: (Makes up mind) Alright Liam, move over!

(Liam moves over so that TJ can get up)

(Derek and Kailee) (In the middle of a joke)

Derek… AND THEN, he told me … Oh! Hey TJ! You ok?

TJ: Yeah! I'm fine! (Falsely cheerful) I was just wondering if I could steal Kailee from you. I have to talk to her about that oboe-bass duet…

Derek: (looks confused) sure… (Gets up to go sit with Andy and Co.)

Kailee: (looks confused) Oh! You poor dear! You _have_ hit your head! There is no bass-oboe duet!

TJ: no…I know… I just need to tell you something!

Kailee: oh… alright…

TJ: (sighs heavily) Iwikeou!

Kailee: what?

TJ: (takes big breath) I-like-you!

Kailee: PARDON?

TJ: I LIKE YOU!

Kailee: oh… oh my…

(Flash to Derek, Andy, Wren and Sylvia)

Sylvia: (finishes writing in a notebook) Alright… so that's the plan?

Andy: Yep…unless… Wren anything to add?

Wren: Nope…. That's… AH! Derek!

Sylvia: YIPES! (closes notebook very quickly)

Andy: Hey dude.

Derek: What plan?

Wren: Oh… you know… the plan…

Sylvia: (Thinks fast) oh yea… you know… the plan where Wren and Andy sneak out of the hotel in the middle of the night… and… get… "lost"… you know… in Germany…

(Wren and Andy look scandalized that Sylvia would even say such a thing… but play along anyway… or risk Derek knowing the MASTER plan)

Wren: (tries to be convincing) Oh yea…it's a great plan… Sylvia's volunteered to be our decoy!

Derek: (nods) cool. Do you mind if I sit?

Sylvia: nah… go ahead… (looks out window) ooh! Look we're almost there anyway!

Derek: Really? (looks out window)

(While Derek is looking out the window Wren kicks Sylvia)

Sylvia: OW!

Derek: Sylvia? What happened?

Sylvia: oh…nothing… I just hit my head on this bar… (sighs) I think I have a bruise!

Derek: I cant actually say ive done that before… but I'll bet it hurts!

Sylvia: (glaring at wren) Yes… yes it does…

Wren: Aww! Poor Sylvie! (evil grin)

Mr.T: Alright gang! We've arrived at the hotel! Big instrument people can leave them on the busses, and small instrument people can carry theirs. Make sure all of your luggage is off of the bus. Excluding instruments of course. Alright! I will hand out your keys on the way off the bus! Troops! Move Out!

(big kershuffle as everyone gets off of the bus)

(Andy, Derek, and Sylvia and Wren, who is not a light packer and dropping stuff all over the place)

Wren: AUGH! (tries to pick things up but is dropping more than she's picking up)

Andy: do you want me to carry anything?

Wren: Sure Andy! You're the best! (thrusts stuff into Andy's arems)

(Flash to tucker who was on the bus, gets off the bus to find wren giving her things to Andy who is walking with her to the door of the hotel.)

Tucker: (muttering)

Hannah: Tuck? You ok?

Tucker: yea… I'll live… cant say the same for Andy though..

Alexis: (Dramatic voice) THE SCANDAL! She's talking to another guy who isn't you tuck! (fake gasp)

(all laugh then turn to see kailee who has just gotten off the bus)

Kailee: Have you seen Rae, Wren or Sylvia?

Albert: Nope! But tucker has and he's seething!

Kailee: What? Why? Where'd they go?

Hannah: Because tuck's being protective of his darling Wr…(gets tucks hand clamped over her mouth and bites his finger) I'd try the front door!

Kailee: Thanks Hannah!

Hannah: Not a problem!

Oliver: What do you suppose that was about?

Alexis: I don't care! We get to go SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING!

(Oliver joins in)

Oliver: SHOPPING! SHOPPING! Wait a sec… why am I chanting! I HATE shopping!

(flash to kailee who is walking quickly to catch up with Wren, Sylvie, Andy, and Derek.)

Kailee: WREN! SYLVIA!

(All stop walking)

Wren: Kai?

Sylvia: (Notes worried expression on Kailee's eyes) Everything alright Kai?

Kailee: No, we need to talk NOW!

Wren: Urm… can it wait 5 minutes until we get to room 615?

Kailee: Sure… but THEN we need to talk… (finally notices Derek) oh! Hey Derek!

Derek: (look of confusion) Hey!

(group reaches elevator)

Sylvia: (pushes button 6) Hey what floor are you guys on?

Derek: looks at key… urm… 4… room 436

Sylvia: good to know (pushes 4)

(elevator music and then ding )

(Derek gets off)

Andy: You'll let me in? Right Der?

Derek: Yep… see you later.

(elevator door closes again)

Kailee: Andy? Weren't you supposed to get off a floor ago?

Andy: yea… but I have some of Wren's junk… jeez she's packed everything including the kitchen sink! But don't worry… I'll leave right after so you guys can have your "talk"

Kailee: (suspiciously) all right…

(Elevator dings and the group gets out of the elevator)

(Group meanders down the hallway quietly)

Sylvia: ah… here… Room 615. Here it is! (nods decisively)

Wren: yep… (uses key and goes in)

Kailee: Alright! Bye Andy! (starts to shove him out the door)

Wren: Kai!

Kailee: WE HAVE TO TALK!

Wren: Alright, alright! Just give me a second!

Kailee: Fine! And if you see Rae… tell her to come… (looks pointedly at Andy)

Wren: okay then... we'll go Rae hunting!

Sylvia: (dryly) you do realize that implies killing right?

Wren: (evil grin)

Kailee: (slightly distressed) but… Wren! I meant that HE should go!

Wren: (gives Kailee a look) I'll be back with Rae… give me five minutes tops alright? (turns to Andy) Coming?

Andy: you betcha... (gestures subtley towards Kailee and whispers) don't wanna get stuck staying with her! Poor Sylvia!

Wren: (giggles lightly) Alrighty then! Kai, we'll, I mean, I'll be back really soon! (pleading) Please try not to explode before I return! (turns away from Kai and Sylvie and starts singing) Going on a Rae hunt…

Kailee: Hurry Wren!

Wren: (turns around) Alright! I'm going, I'm going! (turns and walks quickly down the hall with Andy in tow)

(Andy and Wren in the elevator)

Wren: You didn't have to come you know…

Andy: Nah, it's not a problem… I really don't mind at all!

Wren: You're sweet Andy.

(Elevator stops to be boarded by Garth and Jill)

Jill: Hello!

Garth: Where are you two off to?

Andy: Actually… we were… (gets interrupted)

Jill: probably off to do some scouting… the swimming pool is nice!

Garth: and the exercise room… if that's your thing…

Jill: there's probably lots of nice secluded spots too.. to you know…

Wren: (forces laughter) uh huh… actually no… we were looking for Rae-Lynn. Have you seen her?

Garth: Rae-Lynn, eh? I'd try…

Jill: The fourth floor… she's with Ryan.

Garth: you see! What would I do without you Jilly?

Jill: Without me? You'd be awfully bored for one…

(Elevator stops at the fourth floor and Wren and Andy step out while Jill and Garth are still rambling)

Wren: Bye Jill! Garth!

(Elevator door closes)

Andy: Too bad they didn't hear you!

Wren: Do they ever hear anything?

Andy: good point…

Wren: So where do we start looking?

Andy: For such a smart one… that was an awfully stupid question.

Wren: (punches Andy) that was men!

Andy: Thank you! It's…

Wren: It's your job, I know. (punches him again)

Andy: Hey! What was that for?

Wren: (evil grin) nothing… where are we going?

Andy: Wren, Wren, Wren… how could you not know!

Wren: urm… I don't read minds?

Andy: Wrong answer. (sticks out tongue at Wren who punches him again and laughs) We're going to room 436.

Wren: (confused) What's in room 436?

Andy: Ryan! And Derek… and Rae…

Wren: oh! But…

Andy: I'm staying with them! Remember!

Wren: Hah. Yes… I knew that… really… I did…

(halfway down the hall they run into Liam)

Liam: Wren!

Wren and Andy: Hey Liam!

Wren: So… what kind of helpful information do you have for me?

Liam: Oh boy! It's great stuff Wren! You're going to love me forever!

Wren and Andy: (look sceptically)

Wren: uh huh… so…?

Liam: Well.. (pauses for dramatic emphasis) TJ, was all sad, because Kailee was spending an awful lot of time with Derek…

Andy: so…

Liam: so I told him to go talk to her.

Andy: generally good advice…

Wren: Oh NO! (muttering) oh bad! Oh Bad! OH BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD!

Andy and Liam: what?

Wren: Thanks Liam! (grabs Andy's hand and drags him down the hall) We have to go find Rae, NOW!

Andy: I don't get it, what's so urgent!

Wren: THINK ABOUT IT! Come on!

Andy: (helplessly) wha?

(The two of them reach 436)

Wren: You have a key?

Andy: No, just bang on the door!

(Wren knocks rather loudly considering it's a hotel and all and then Derek answers)

Derek: where's the fire?

Wren: No fire. Is Rae in there? It's urgent!

Derek: yeah (looks at Wren strangely) hold on. (goes to find Rae)

(Rae comes out of the room slightly surprised)

Rae: Where's the fire!

Andy: What! No fire!

Wren: Come ON! (grabs both Andy and Wren and drag them down the hall to the stairs which they run up)

Rae: Wren… (gasps for a breath slightly) What in the name of all that is holy is going on! (pants as they run up more stairs)

Wren: Don't talk! Just run!

(They run down the hall to room 615)

(Wren knocks on the door wildly)

Kailee: (opens the door) That was five minutes and thirty-six seconds I'll have you know Miss Wren Alana Evans!

Wren: I'm sorry! (walks into the room still dragging Rae and Andy along)

Kailee: (glares menacingly at Andy) What is HE still doing here! (sighs loudly and exasperatedly)

Wren: Kailee, he knows anyway! Come on! We need the whole story!

Kailee: (sits down on the edge of one of the beds and takes a deep breath) Wait… the WHOLE story? What do you know?

Wren: Urmm… yes… about that…. Well… you should fill us in first! (nods vigorously) what we know might not be right (continues nodding until Andy gently reaches over and grabs her chin and the top of her head to get her to stop)

Andy: (caringly) you might get dizzy that way…

Wren: heh (sheepish/blushing look) thanks…

Rae: Cut it out with the cuteness. I believe Kai' has something to tell us.

Wren: right! Whenever you're ready Kai.

Sylvia: Yup.

(all stare intently at Kailee who is quite obviously flustered and confused)

Kailee: Well… you see… (fiddles with ring on her hand) Teejikesee. (starts to play with a strand of her hair)

Rae: Say what!

Wren: TJ can see? We know he can see! Or at least, we assumed so… wait… TJ! (light goes on) Oh my… this is horrible!

Sylvia: (goes wide-eyed) this is bad…

Rae: What! I'm confused! SOMEONE BETTER FILL ME IN RIGHT NOW!

Kailee: Well…. TJ… erm… kind of… likes me… and I don't see what's so bad.

Sylvia and Wren: (frozen with panicked looks on their faces)

Andy: (confused look on his face) Umm… I'm lost… so I'll be going now ( kisses the top of Wren's head lightly who doesn't notice and then slips out)

Kailee: (eyes grow big) did he… did I just see…(rubs eyes) he just… (squeals)

Wren: (finally snaps out of it) what!

Kailee: (fish-mouthed) He just… (blinks quickly as if to make sure she isn't imagining things) Andy… he… (points at Wren then to the door and goes back and forth)

Wren: (looks around) Oh! Andy's gone! And he didn't even say bye…

Kailee: (still slightly gaping while staring blankly at Wren in confusion then snaps out of it) SO! What do I do about TJ!

Sylvia: Tell him the truth…

Rae: But don't break his heart… or try not to… (smirk) Otherwise it might get messy.

Kailee: Umm… What if I don't know the truth myself?

Wren: Umm… tell him that?

Rae: or lie…

Sylvia: Rae!

Rae: what! If she wants to be all nice and not break his heart, she might have to.

Sylvia: (gives Rae a look)

Kailee: (thoughtfully) I better go talk to him…

(walks out of the room and goes to TJ's room which is on the same floor and knocks lightly on his door)

TJ: (from inside) coming…

TJ: (opens the door) Oh! Hey Kailee… (studies her for a second or two trying to read her expression) Umm… come on in…

Kailee: actually (shuffles a bit) can we talk out here?

TJ: sure… (shuts door in her face, opens it again, steps out with Kailee and then shuts it again)

Kailee: (small, uncomfortable laugh) umm… well… you kinda… surprised me back there….

TJ: Well… I needed to tell you…

Kailee: Oh… I see…

TJ: … or else I'd explode…

Kailee: you've always been a good friend to me… (TJ's face drops) and I honestly don't know if I think of you as more than a friend because I've never really thought about it or considered it really..

TJ: (effectively cuts her off by kissing her as Derek appears around the corner to see them kissing)

(end Episode 2)

**A/N:**

Kitten: Well… that certainly didn't go as planned… tune in next week for the exciting continuation! Please Read and Review!


	3. Episode 3: Storm's A Brewin'

**A/N: **(superhero music) Lalalalaaaaaaa! Here you have it! Episode 3! Enjoyyyyyyy!

Sylvia: (sitting at the hotel breakfast area reading the comics and quietly chuckling to herself)

Lucas: (walks into the breakfast area and notices Sylvia and walks over)

Sylvia: (trying not to laugh too hard at a comic)

Lucas: (interrupting) you're a morning person?

Sylvia: (jumps and puts hand over heart) LUKE! You scared me!

Lucas: (small shy smile) oops… sorry… (Pulls out chair opposite her and sits)

Sylvia: (steadies her breathing) so… how are you?

Lucas: I'm good… what are you laughing at? It's not me is it?

Sylvia: What? Oh you? No! Comics! LOOK! (Points at comics)

Lucas: (turns and reads comics with Sylvia)

(Both start to laugh as Wren, Kailee and Rae walk in)

W+K+R: (things like) Hey Sylvie! 'Morning Luke! (Etc)

Lucas: Good morning!

Wren: (pulling up a chair) So. What's on the itinerary for today?

Kailee: (sitting opposite Wren) we're going to Waldorf!

Wren: (snorts) WALDORF!

Kailee: yep!

Rae: (from her seat beside Sylvia) Yeah… cause THAT'S cool…

Sylvia: Rae! It'll be lots of fun!

Rae: Says you. Anyway… why did we have to get (yawns) uh-uh-uh up so early?

Sylvia: Rae… stop complaining. Its not even that early!

Rae: Hey! A girl needs her beauty sleep!

Lucas: uh huh… besides! Just be glad you aren't in school!

Rae: Point taken. (zips lips)

Wren: (Yawns) So… Waldorf today? What are we doing?

Kailee: It's a mystery!

Rae: uh huh… you're just too lazy to get your itinerary out again!

Kailee: (shifty eyes) maybe….

(Andy and Derek walk in and Kailee immediately stops talking)

Andy: (yawns) morning! (Plops himself down on seat next to Wren)

Derek: (Says nothing but takes the seat next to Kailee)

Kailee: Hey Derek! (excited)

Derek: (mumbles with sarcasm) hello to you too.

Kailee, Rae, Sylvia, Wren and Lucas: (all look confused/ befuddled/ worried)

Andy: (pretends not to know what's going on)

Kailee: Jeepers! Someone's grumpy in the mornings!

Andy: (sarcastically) yeah… that's it… (is bright and cheerful again) So! Anyone up for breakfast! (Grabs Wren's hand and drags her to the breakfast table)

Wren: (sarcastically) Sure. I'm ready for breakfast! (Looks at Andy and glares) Andrew

Exton! What in the name of all that is holy was THAT about!

Andy: urm… something's… happened…

Wren: (gives Andy a look) what sort of thing….

Andy: Some thing HUGE!

Wren: (hissing) Andy!

Andy: well… now… lets just… say… that… Kailee has done something to put Operation Chocolate Chip Moon on hold for a while…

Wren: Operation… Chocolate… Chip… OH! WHAT?

Andy: Slow in the morning aren't we?

Wren: Shut it Exton.

Andy: Grumpy too! (mock surprise)

Wren: Oh Shush! I'm trying to think…

Andy: (muttering) apparently not one of your strong suits…

Wren: (ignoring him and picking up a slice of cantaloupe) so… Kailee… did something… and now Derek's cross with her? But… what did she do…

Andy: Well… you know that thing that Liam told us…

(Jill and Garth walk over to breakfast buffet table and watch them with curiosity)

Wren: Yes… that thing about T- (gets cut off)

Andy: Yes…. That thing…

Wren: But I… don't see how… unless… NO!

Andy: YES!

Wren: So she knows!

Andy: Hah… she more than knows… She…

Jill: (cuts in) aww! They're just like an old married couple!

(Wren and Andy stare at Jill like she has 2 extra heads)

Wren: (blinks) I'm sorry… WHAT!

Andy: (ears begin to turn red)

Garth: Come on… you were finishing each other's sentences!

Andy: (Confused) What…

Wren: (more confused then Andy) we were?

Jill: um… YEA!

Garth: (mocking) but she!

Jill: and then he…

Garth: NO! did she?

Wren + Andy: (Stare blankly at Jill and Garth)

Wren: really…

Andy: are we…

Wren: that bad?

Garth: (ignores that comment) Now… remind me again? How long have you known each other?

Wren: What does that have to…?

Garth: 3 years? 5 maybe?

Jill: five might be stretching it…

Wren + Andy: (simultaneously) 15 years.

Jill: AWWWW! That is just SO cute!

Wren + Andy: (inching away from Jill and Garth)

Andy: So we'll see you guys… um… later?

Wren: (fake laugh) (when out of earshot) Well… that was an _interesting_ conversation….

Andy: Indeed…

Wren: (slowing down as they get closer to the table) so… you never told me exactly what she did…

Andy: oh… (out of the corner of his mouth) she kissed him.

Wren: (big eyes) really… that poses a problem… (Sits down next to Sylvia)

Lucas: What poses a problem?

Andy: (sitting down beside Wren) Oh… heh… heh…you know… the fact that… (elbows Wren)

Wren: (glares at Andy) the fact that we forgot to… to… to…

Rae: (pipes up) what your hands before eating! Tsk. Wren! I'm ashamed! (pretends to be motherly) Come Wren darling! And Sylvia! You'd better come too! You haven't washed your hands after touching those disgusting comics! Poor dears… (herds Sylvia and Wren out the door yelling:) OH! THE BACTERIA! (stops just outside door and glares at Sylvia and Wren) What's going on?

Sylvia: (Wide eyes) I have NO idea…

Wren: heh heh… well… you… know that talk Kailee was supposed to have had with TJ about her not liking him… well… it turns out… they didn't do much… urm… talking…

Sylvia: Meaning….

Wren: meaning… the chocolate chip moon is in danger!

Sylvia: (Wide eyes)

Rae: The chocolate chip moon! What planet are you from!

Wren: (laughing) yes… planets… Agent Sylvia and I have been sent here from the planet of chocolate to protect the earth from the evil demons from the planet of CHEESE!

Rae: Oh boy… (Ignores Wren's ranting) Sylvia…..

Sylvia: I'm not really… at liberty… (Rae glares at her) YIPES! OK! OK! The CCM is a plan! THE master plan in fact!

Wren: (stops ranting at the word plan)

Rae: (gasps) you made a PLAN! Without ME?

Sylvia: yes…

Rae: I don't suppose you were going to tell me about it…

Wren: we can now…

Rae: (icily) fine. Go.

Wren: you see… it's a Kailee/ Derek plan… and it involves a lot of doors… and locks… and dark rooms… (Nods) not that it matters now anyway… It won't work…

Rae: And why not?

Wren: Because she kissed TJ!

(back in breakfast hall)

Mr. T: Alright! SILVERWOOD! Today we're going to the Waldorf International Academy for the Arts for a tour, and then, for all of you shoppers out there… we're going to the mall.

Alexis: (chanting quietly) Shopping! Shopping!

Mr. T: I want all of you on the busses at 8:15! Silverwood! Move out!

(Shuffle as chairs are put away)

(Kailee, Rae, Sylvia and Wren)

Kailee: I wonder what's wrong with Derek! He doesn't seem himself!

Rae: (sarcastically) Wonder why _that_ is Kai?

Kailee: (confused) what…

Wren: So how was your little "chat" with TJ yesterday? Did you tell him the truth?

Kailee: WHAT? (Embarrassed) You're changing the topic!

Sylvia: (quietly) no she's not…

(All four girls reach the door to the stairs, pull it open and begin to climb)

Kailee: Yes she is! What does TJ have to do with Derek?

Wren: urm… a lot!

Rae: What exactly happened yesterday Kai?

Kailee: Wait… what do you… know?

Wren: (innocently) Know! Know what? Are we supposed to know something?

Kailee: (shakes head) Oh… well it just seemed like you knew something… that's all…

Sylvia: SO YOU DID! You know…. (realizes what she was saying) OH! NO! I mean…

Kailee: (stops and rounds on other three) you DID know! Who told you?

Rae + Sylvia: Wren…

Wren: Hey! I heard it from a friend of a friend of a friends friend? No wait… that's wrong… from a friend of a friend! Hah! That works!

Kailee: From… Andy?

Wren: (a little too quickly) No. Well… yes… but he heard it from Derek… who saw you… in the middle of the hall where anyone could see really… Infact… I'm surprised that it's not all over the band by now…

Kailee: Oh boy…

(Band on bus: Kieran, Alex and Gavin are all singing acapella)

Hannah: Do they EVER shut up!

Albert: my guess… is… (waits a minute) Nope.

Hannah: one of these days I'm going to go crazy!

Albert: (hand on heart) I plead the fifth!

Hannah: but… Al… we're in Germany…

Albert: So? Anyway… what's wrong with Tuck?

Hannah: oh… he's sulking again…

Albert: Again! Why!

Hannah: Oh come ON! Tucker's sad because Wren hasn't talked to him today!

Albert: Oh brother.

Alexis: (turns around in chair + whines) Hannah! Tuck's sulking again! He's such a PARTY POOPER!

Hannah: I KNOW! We need to stick him in a closet so that no one can see him sulk!

Alexis: (light bulb goes on) GOOD IDEA! Now the problem is finding a closet!

Tucker: (sulkily) I can hear you, you know…

Larke: (Who is sufficiently annoyed at Tucker's sulking) FOR GOD'S SAKE TUCKER WOODE! WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?

Tucker: But…

Alexis: (grabs tucker's hand and drags him over to where Wren and Andy are sitting) Tucker has something to say! (bounces off)

Wren and Andy: (look expectantly at tucker)

Tucker: um… well… nice day isn't it?

Andy: THAT'S what you wanted to say!

Wren: (punches Andy's arm) don't be so mean!

Andy: but…

Wren: (Gives Andy a look then turns back to Tucker) anything else you wanted to tell me?

Tucker: um… urm… well… no… but… you look really nice today Wren! (hurries back to his seat)

Wren: um… okay? (calls) Thanks!

Andy: (staring at Tucker)

Wren: Andy?

Andy: (blinks and turns to Wren) Yessum?

Wren: umm… nevermind…

Andy: okay

Wren: wait were you… (Interrupted)

Mr. T: OK guys… settle down… Ms. S and I are going to go talk with the principal and director from the school so don't cause any trouble while we're gone!

Alexis: Of COURSE not sir!

Mr. T: Especially you Alexis! (slightly joking but also partially serious)

Alexis: (smiles angelically)

Mr. T: We shouldn't be more than 10 minutes…

(Flash to Sylvia who is reading _Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants_)

Lucas: (wanders over) what are you reading? (no response) Syl?

Sylvia: (blinks and looks up) Sorry… did you say something?

Lucas: (smiles to himself) what are you reading?

Sylvia: oh! _Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants_!

Lucas: good?

Sylvia: VERY! Kind of a girl book though…

Lucas: (chuckles) I see… so it's a book about pants?

Sylvia: (light blush) it's really good! And they're MAGIC pants!

Lucas: oh? (Raises eyebrows) can you pull a rabbit out of them?

Sylvia: Not THAT kind of magic!

Lucas: (laughs) I was just kidding!

Sylvia: (pouts)

(Derek storms by)

Lucas: WOAH! Who stole HIS breakfast?

Sylvia: His what?

Lucas: nevermind… but what's up with him?

Sylvia: um… (pretends to think hard) girl problems maybe?

Lucas: Probably… only a pretty lady could cause THAT frown…

Sylvia: hey! Was that implying something!

Lucas: What! Implying something? Nooooo… (looks around)

Sylvia: (intends to lightly smack him but ends up brushing his arm)

(they both look at each other for a moment then quicklu look away and become fascinated with things outside of the bus while blushing)

(bus quiets)

Jill and Garth: THE DYNAMIC DUO!

(everyone turns to look at them)

Jill: did… everyone hear… that?

Everyone: (choruses) YES!

Garth: Well stop eavesdropping!

Madison: You make it awfully difficult!

(everyone laughs)

Jill: (pouts)

(everyone goes back to talking.)

(TJ and Derek)

TJ: (whistling cheerfully)

Derek: (noticing the only seat left on the bus beside TJ- Growling) Can I sit here?

TJ: Good morning to you too! And how are you this sun shiny morning?

Derek: Sunshine! I SEE NO SUNSHINE!

TJ: But… it's right outside! It's a beautiful day!

Derek: (Forced smile) uh huh… if you say so… (Mumbles incoherently)

TJ: (confused) But! (points out window) see? LOOK! SUN!

Derek: (looks out the window to see the clouds covering the sun. whips around to give TJ a slightly POed look.)

TJ: but… it… was… (trails off pitifully)

Derek: (sarcastic) sure…sure…

TJ: um… (gestures wildly with his hands away from Derek) I'm… gonna… go now…

Derek:(glares daggers at TJ's back, then slumps dejectedly and puts his hands in his head)

(Percussionists)

Adelaide: I'm bored.

Hayden: Me too!

Adelaide: And… when you say bored… you _really_ mean you miss our darling Patricia?

Hayden: well… yeah…

Adelaide: (ranting) is this like spring fever or something! Why is everyone so lovey-dovey, mushy and fluffy this time of year?

Alexis: I'm not!

Adelaide: (gives her a look) ooh… darlin' you're a sap all year round….

Alexis: (looks around innocently) That is SO not true!

Wayne: Actually… it is…

Alexis: Not helping Wayne!

Wayne: (shrugs) sorry!

Adelaide: HA! I win! Anyway… all y'all lovesick puppies are making _ME_ sick!

Hayden: Thanks Addie… we love you too!

Adelaide: I know you do! (wide grin)

(Mr. T and Ms. S board the bus.)

Mr. T: Alright guys! The band director is waiting inside to give us the grand tour. So hush up, and hop off! And you don't need to bring anything with you.

(everyone gets off bus)

(Freddy randomly singing)

Charlie: AHHHH! My ears! THEY'RE BURNING!

Diego: (eating a banana) Yeah… really… Freddy… can you spell T-O-N-E-D-A-F!

Freddy: Apparently better then you can! (Randomly singing spelling tone deaf correctly)

Charlie: (looks at Diego's banana) Hey! Where'd you get that?

Diego: (looks at Charlie funny) my… Pocket!

Charlie: (somewhat stunned) You have a banana tree growing in your pocket! DUDE! Does that mean you have a hot dog tree in the other one?

Diego: What the heck!

Charlie: Well… you had a hot dog yesterday… (looks embarrassed and mutters to himself)

Diego and Freddy: Right…

Mr. T: Alright you bananas!

Charlie: AHHH! THEY'RE ATTACKING! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!

Mr. T: right… (ignores Charlie) So! Everyone! This is Mr. Kaiser, he's the band director here at Waldorf Academy.

(everyone claps politely)

Mr. Kaiser: Alvight Silvervood! Follow me! Here at Valdorf… (goes on randomly talking about the school)

(1 hour later – Wren, Andy, Kailee, Sylvia, Rae and Lucas)

Andy: (whispering) My GOD! This is the worst tour EVER!

Wren: (bored voice, also whispering) Andy… pay ah ah ah (yawns) attention!

Andy: (Gives Wren a look) uh huh…

Wren: fine you're right! It's the worst tour ever!

Andy: Well… it can't be worse then the time that Miss. Christie took us to the cheese factory!

Wren: (giggling quietly) oh! Yes! That was bad! I'd forgotten! (remembering) You fainted because the stench was so bad! (shaking with compressed giggles) They had to carry you out on a stretcher!

Rae: Say WHAT?

Wren: heh nevermind… it was in the 4th grade anyway… it doesn't matter.

Mr. K: Alvight students. Vee haff veached zee end uf zee tour.

(random sighs of relief)

Mr. K: Iff you vill now follow me… ve haff some schedules to hand out to you.

(all trot to office)

Mr. K: I vill call out your names and you vill come and get zee schedule. Brown, Michael, Carter, Sloane, Collins, Adelaide, Evans Ven, Everly, Inoke, Exton, Andrew… etc.

(Silverwood milling around after all the names have been called.)

Andy: alright miss. Ven... Let's see what you have.

Wren: (shows him the schedule) Chemistry, History, English and Music.

Andy: (looks) wel… it seems that we have all of out classes together!

Wren: Really? That'd be a surprise.

Andy: (laughs) yep. Oh! Der! (goes to catch up with Derek and look at his schedule)

Derek: Biology, History, Math and music.

Andy: that's not so bad… history and music together.

Wren: (comes back from examining Kailee, Rae and Sylvia's schedules) (to Derek) Huh. You have the same one as Kailee. (Turns to Andy) Rae and Sylvia are with us!

Liam: (comes bounding in TJ in tow.) WREN! WREN! What do you have!

Wren: (winces) Chem, History, English and Music.

Liam: (looks downcast) aw! The only thing that we have together is English! Well an music of course! Me n TJ here have physics, math, English and music! In that order.

Wren: (inward sigh of relief) gee Liam… that's too bad!

Liam: (dejected) yeah…

(Gavin, Alex and Kieran)

Gavin, Alex, and Kieran: (singing) We have…

Gavin: Biology!

Alex: History!

Kieran: Mathematics!

(All three) Aaaaaand! Music!

(Horns)

Tucker: Chemistry… History… English… and Music! That doesn't sound too bad! Anyone have chem first?

Albert and Oliver: We do!

Tucker: Anyone ELSE have chem first?

Alexis: Nope!

Hannah: we have biology!

Tucker: oh… (wanders over towards Wren and gang) Soo… (looks pointedly at Wren) what do you have? I've got chemistry, history, English and music.

Andy: (pipes up) me n Wren n Rae n Sylvie all have classes with you too then!

Tucker: (sarcastically) oh… THAT'S just wonderful…

Sylvia: (has a knowing and wary look on her face)

Rae: umm.. right, so what's happenin' next?

Ryan: (overhears) you are baby, you are.

Wren: dot.. dotdot… dot dot dot… OK. THAT was random…

Rae: Aw Ryan. That was nice! (puts hands over heart)

Adelaide: (walking by) oh NO! Not ANOTHER PUKE BAG MOMENT! That's what I was trying to get AWAY FROM! (runs the other way)

Ms S: Alright guys! It's the BIG one! The one we've all been waiting for!

Skye: OOOH! A meteorite!

Ms S: Urmm… not exactly…

Alexis: Shopping!

Ms S: Yes! Hop on the busses!

Alexis: Woohoo! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPGIN!

(everyone gets on the bus and it is now about noon – Kailee gets on the bus last – everyone already sitting with someone: hence Kailee must sit with TJ)

Kailee: So… it's a beautiful day outside…

TJ: Yeah… says you…

Kailee: What's happened! You seemed so cheerful this morning!

TJ: Yeah… that was before I got my schedule. All of my classes with Liam! And nothing with you!

Kailee: well.. music…

TJ: well except that..

Kailee: It's not that bad! You'll live, won't you?

TJ: I don't know… (sighs)

Kailee: Oh! Don't be silly! You'll be just fine!

TJ: If you say so… (tentatively grabs Kailee's hand)

Kailee: (worriedly looks around) Yes… I say so…

(Wren, Andy, Sylvia, Rae) (all get off the bus beginning of _Shopping_ by BNL plays)

Andy: See, this is why Derek's in such a sunshiney mood!

Wren: Oh boy… but what happened… she's liked him since FOREVER! Derek I mean…

Sylvia: Beats me…

Rae: Maybe she just feels bad for TJ?

Sylvia: Rae!

Wren: Hmm.. I don't know… but… I have an idea… of how we can tell for sure…

Andy: And what would that be Einstein? (Wren hits him) OW!

Wren: Pay attention! I'm only going to tell you this once so listen up! (whispers – all gathering as close as possible)

Rae: We should do WHAT!

Andy: I think it's a great idea!

Sylvia: (muttering) I'll bet you do!

Andy: Well it is! The CCM will be a great way to tell if Kailee still likes Derek!

Rae: I thought we cancelled the CCM thing?

Sylvia: Well yeah… but if Kai ever finds out…

Andy: That's why she doesn't…

Wren: I like the way you think!

Andy: Thank you!

Sylvia: Ok. Fine. Even I have to admit it's a genius plan!

Andy and Wren: We know!

Wren: But without you Syl… it would just be random ideas!

Rae: And without me…?

Andy: but… you… didn't…

Wren: And without Rae…(thinks) we wouldn't have anyone to help us pull this off! Alright team! We all have our assignments?

All: Sir, yes sir!

Rae: Subject: Kailee. Mission: get her away from TJ, and closer to Derek. Sir!

Wren: Very good. Andy?

Andy: Subject: Derek. Mission: Try to get him to stop moping! If that doesn't work, we rendezvous back here! SIR!

Sylvia: And me, well, I'm logistics! Anything goes wrong come and meet with me! Sir? Ma'am? Oh, I don't know…

Wren: So… that leaves me to go with either Rae or Andy. Logistics?

Sylvia: Andy. Go with him. Derek's in an AWFUL mood… He'll need help… and I'll go with Rae!

Wren: Alright. We will meet back here at… (Looks at watch) three…

Sylvia: (hissing) 15:00 hours! 15:00 hours!

Rae, Wren and Andy: (roll eyes)

Sylvia: Fine! Troops! Move out! Remember, 15:00 hours! (goes with Rae to find Kailee)

(Wren and Andy head off to find Derek)

Wren: If I were a Derek, where would I be?

Andy: He can't have gone too far… we just got off the bus…

Wren: Yeah… but still…(begins looking over the balcony)

Andy: Well… maybe he's with Lucas? Or Kieran?...

Wren: (spots Derek) Nope, even better! He's right there! By himself and heading to… Chapters! GO!

(Andy and Wren run down stairs from the fourth floor to the first, reach Chapters and inconspicuously hide behind bookshelves until they find Derek in the fantasy section)

(Wren and Andy emerge from behind bookcases)

Andy: Oh! Hey Derek! Fancy meeting you here!

Derek: (gives Andy a funny look) yep. (glares at Wren)

Wren: Well!... I'm going to go look for that book I've been looking for… See y'all later! (goes to another section)

Andy: (gives Wren a questioning look) Alright…(rounds on Derek) What in the world is the matter with you?

Derek: (shrugs) Nothin..

Andy: My god Der'! It was probably nothing!

Derek: (outburst) Nothing! You don't kiss someone and have it mean nothing!

Andy: Umm… let's just pretend for a moment… that… it never happened. Alright?

Derek: sure…

Andy: Ok. So things are exactly as they were yesterday, correct?

Derek: (visualizing) yep.

Andy: So…(thinking and remembering all events from yesterday) Oh!

Derek: So? Oh?

Andy: I've just thought of something!

Derek: Really?

(Wren comes walking back)

Derek: What?

Andy: Kailee didn't kiss TJ! TJ kissed HER!

Wren: really… how do you know!

Andy: You're back!

Wren: Yep. But how do you know?

Andy: Well, think about what Liam told us. The part about TJ being jealous of Der'!

Wren: (smiles) Not as stupid as you look! (gets a glare from Andy)

Derek: Wait, back up. TJ is jealous of me? Why?

Wren: 'cause you spend all sorts of time with Kai!

Derek: Oh… So Kailee doesn't like him! (is all hopeful)

Wren: sorry Der… I don't know

(An hour and a half later in the food court – Derek is considerably more cheerful and slightly more filled in)

Derek: wow... That's a lot of information! How do you two keep it all straight!

Wren: We're geniuses!

Derek: uh huh…

Andy: (looks at Wren's watch) Wren! It's nearly 3:00.

Derek: What's three o'clock?

Wren: When we told Rae and Sylvia we'd meet up with them.

Derek: Oh. You don't suppose they'll have Kailee with them, do you?

Andy: (laughing) maybe. We'll have to wait and see…

(five minutes later Rae and Sylvia show up without Kailee)

Wren: Where is Kai? She was supposed to be with you…

Sylvia: We've lost her Wren!

Wren: Well let's go FIND her!

Rae: Oh… we know exactly where she is…

Andy: Oh?

Sylvia: She's gone to a movie…

Rae: (looking warily at Derek) a movie with TJ.

Wren: Oh boy…

Derek: (gets up and glares at Andy) It was nothing? NOTHING! (stalks away angrily)

(Diego and Wayne walk up to the group)

Diego: Hey guys… have you seen Freddy and Charlie? We have absolutely no idea where they are…

Andy: Nope…

Wren: But we'll tell them you're looking for them if we do see them… you'll be here?

Diego: Yup! (looks around eagerly at all of the food)

Wren: Alright.

(Wren, Andy, Sylvia and Rae get up and go wander the mall)

(Two and a half hours later)

(Wren and Andy and Rae and Sylvia all sitting on a bench with ice cream, close to the movie theatre. Kailee and TJ come out of the movie theatre laughing. Seeing Wren and the gang they walk over. Wren and the gang are sad because Derek is mad and it's mostly their fault for getting his hopes up. Along with being sad, they're tired from being at the mall mostly all day)

Kailee: Hey guys!

Sylvia: (yawns) hey.

Wren and Andy and Rae: (tired) Hey.. How was the movie, etc.

TJ: The movie was great! Kung-fu flicks are my favourite! (imitates bad dubbing and kung fu)

Gang: (tired laughter)

Kailee: What's wrong with you guys?

Wren: Nothing. Just tired, that's all.. jet lag and all.

Kailee: Oh…

Sylvia: (looks at her watch) we should probably head back to the food court. It's nearly 6:00.

Rae: Alright…

(gang gets up and moseys to the food court where the band is in a frenzy)

Mr T: Oh good! You're here!

TJ: We aren't late are we?

Mr T: (looks at watch) well no… but we've lost Charles and Frederick

Wren: What?

Mr T: We've lost them! (turns to the rest of the band and addresses everyone) Alright. Buddy up! We'll all meet back here in ten minutes if we haven't found the two of them by then we will have to involve security.

Ms S: Let's hope it doesn't come to that though… German security guards scare me! Alright ten minutes. GO!

(band splits up – Kailee and TJ, Wren and Andy, Rae and Sylvia each go separate ways to try to find Freddy and Charlie)

(Kailee and TJ)

Kailee: Where could they be! We were supposed to meet at the food court!

TJ: Unless they thought we were supposed to meet somewhere else?

(Kailee and TJ look at each other)

Kailee and TJ: THE BUSSES!

Kailee: I'll try the first one… you take the second.

(Kailee walks onto the first bus where Charlie and Freddy are playing go fish)

Charlie: Nope, no two's, go fish!

Kailee: (angry and yelling) ARE YOU TWO FREAKING CONSTIPATED!

(Charlie and Freddy jump, dropping cards)

Freddy: God Kailee! You scared us!

Charlie: (slowly) Constipated? No… mind you… I can't really speak for Freddy…

Kailee: (still angry) ARE YOU NUTS! MR T HAS THE WHOLE BAND LOOKING FOR YOU!

Charlie: What? Why?

Kailee: Because we were supposed to meet at the food court a half an hour ago!

Freddy: the food court?

Kailee: (nods grimly) yeah, come on. Let's go find Mr T so he doesn't have to bring out the German Army.

(back in the food court)

Mr T: Alright… has anyone found them?

Band: (choruses) no!

Wren: (tentatively) Mr T? We're missing Kailee and TJ as well…

Mr T: (closes eyes and winces) really?

Wren: yep…

Kailee: (walks in) Mr T! We've found them!

Mr T: (quietly) thank you! (louder) Where were they?

TJ: on the bus.

Mr T: (sighs) Alright. So… we aren't missing anyone else right?

Band: (choruses) nope!

Mr T: Alright then! Let's go for supper.

(it is about 6:45 when they reach the dinner place and about 7:45 when they get back to the hotel after dinner)

(back in room 615 with Wren and Sylvia and Andy and Rae)

Wren: Where'd we lose Kailee to?

Rae: She's saying goodnight to TJ (rolls eyes as Kailee walks in Rae gets up and opens the door to the bathroom casually, pushes Kailee in and locks the door)

Kailee: (banging on door) RAE-LYNN, WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS ABOUT! RAE-LYNN! YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW! RAE!

Rae: (walks away from the door and shrugs) just helping the plan along.

Wren: Rae, you're a genius! Andy, how about you go get Derek?

Andy: (smiling) alright. I'll be back. (gets up and leaves)

(flash to Andy in his own room arguing with Derek)

Andy: Are you sure you don't want to go for a short walk? (almost pleading)

Derek: Yup. I'm tired.

Andy: It's 8:00…

Derek: OK! FINE! A SHORT walk!

Andy: Good! (grins) you can let out some steam!

(guys walk out of the door and Andy guides Derek to room 615)

Derek: Andy… what's this…

Andy: (bangs on door)

Wren: (opens door) Hello!

Rae: (quickly undoes lock and opens bathroom door)

Andy: (swiftly shoves Derek into the bathroom in which Kailee is sitting)

Rae: (shuts and locks the door again)

Derek and Kailee: (banging on the now locked door)

Wren: (laughing) Guys! We've just landed on the Chocolate Chip Moon! (hugs Andy who is surprised and starts to blush)

Sylvia: (curious look on face)

(banging on door ceases, yelling ensues)

(Rae and Sylvia look at each other)

Rae: Now seems like a good time to poof!

Sylvia: Yup!

Andy: Where are you going?

Rae: Swimming!

Andy: Now!

Rae: Yep! We'll be back soon! Bye now!

Andy: (looks at Rae and Sylvia with curiousity)

Sylvia: See you later Wren!

Wren: Bye! (turns to TV, picks up remote and turns it on) Basketball?

Andy: Oh yeah! Right, it's March!

Wren: (smiles) That's right! (finds sports channel and sighs) It seems it's all in German…

Andy: That's ok… we'll make up our own commentary! Woo! And there is Gansey with the steal! Driving it to the hoop!

Wren: But whoa! He passes it out to Pitsnogle who is fouled on his three point attempt and IT GOES IN! He shot it before the whistle!

Andy: NO WAY!

Wren: He did SO! Go team! Woot… see, I told you! HAHA!

Andy: (smiles) fine!

Andy: Well are you happy? They won!

Wren: You've got it!

(Yelling continues from inside the bathroom)

Andy: hmm... how about you and I blow this popcorn stand darlin?

Wren: for where?

Andy: (shrugs) nowhere... pool maybe..?

Wren: Okay!

Andy: (holds out arm) to Oz?

Wren: (loops arm through Andy's) to OZ!... Just one condition though.. no singing!

Andy: (rolls eyes) Fine Wren!

Wren: I hope Kailee'll be alright…

Andy: Kailee! I'm worried about Derek! Kailee doesn't have any ermm… violent tendencies, does she?

Wren: Erm… about that…

(End Episode 3)

**A/N: **

Kitten: Yes… and the CCM commences! Now… if we could only figure out a CCM for Ziazan… eh Tig? P (evil laughter ensues)


	4. Episode 4: That's the Way the Cookie Cru...

**A/N: **

Kitten:And so it continues… beware… this episode contains LOADS of sap… well not that that's a bad thing of course… (smiles)

(Lucas, Kieran, Gavin, Alex, Ryan, Horns, Rae, Sylvia, Andy, Wren all at pool)

Andy: (running jump) CANNON BALL!

(Water splash whoosh)

Wren: (looking scandalized) STINKER! You got me wet!

Andy: (blinks in confusion/ slightly apologetic) isn't… that… what one comes to the pool for?

Wren: No!

Rae: (yelling from a ways off) we're just here to look pretty!

Andy: (muttering) she's already pretty!

Kieran: What was that? (Winks)

Andy: (freezes) nothing! (Elbows Kieran) what ever you thought you heard you didn't hear!

Gavin: He did say something…

Alex: I _know_ he said something…

Gavin and Alex: But what did he say?

Andy: (glaring at Gavin and Alex) I didn't say anything! So! Who's up for Marco Polo?

Rae: Count me in! But if anyone touches me… (Glares menacingly) I swear I will knock them out!

Sylvia: (slowly gets out of pool and goes over to the hot tub) count me out.

Lucas: Syl!

Rae: You stinker!

Wren: (getting into pool) don't be such a party pooper!

Sylvia: Too late! (Dashes to hot tub)

Lucas: (getting out of pool)

Andy: You in Luke?

Lucas: (glances at Sylvia) no… not today Andy…

Andy: (Shrugs) Ok…

Wren and Rae: (look at each other and smile knowingly)

Andy: (looks confused) urm… Right! (Glances at horns) You guys want to play?

(All horns but Tucker cheer)

Andy: Tucker?

Tucker: (glaring) no.

Wren: Aw! Come on Tuck! It'll be fun! I promise!

Tucker: well…

Wren: (rambling) well you can't have that in writing… but…

Tucker: (smiles) Fine.

(Play Marco Polo, Andy is now 'it')

Andy: Marco.

(No response)

Andy: Marco!

(Still no response)

Andy: MARCO! (Reaches out and is about to tag Wren when…)

Rae: POLO! (Yells at the top of her lungs in Andy's ear. Swims away quickly)

Andy: (grimacing, he stands up and turns around) Thanks Rae… now if I'm lucky… I'll

have one ear to hear out of… mind you… Mark does sit on the other side of me in band… so… maybe not… stupid euph… too loud for his own good!

Wren: uh huh…

Andy: (turns around quickly and tags Wren) HAH! You're it!

Wren: That's not fair!

Andy: Life's not fair. Suck it up princess!

Wren: (sighs) fine… but I really don't want to be "it" (thinking) Idea! Andy! Do you

want to be "it" for me!

Andy: (mumbling) more than you know…

Kieran: What was that?

Alex: He said something!

Gavin: I know he did…

Gavin and Alex: But what did he say?

Andy: Will you two shut up!

Gavin: Fine… (Looks funnily at Andy)

Tucker: (overhearing conversation) I QUIT!

Alexis: You can't quit! We've just started the game!

Hannah: I don't think he's quitting what you think he's quitting…

Alexis: (stops) could you repeat that?

Hannah: (shakes head) oh boy… Lexis…

(Sylvia and Lucas)

Lucas: so… magic pants eh?

Sylvia: Hey! Don't diss the magic pants!

Lucas: I wasn't! Really!

Sylvia: uh huh… so why aren't you with the others?

Lucas: oh… well... I didn't really feel like swimming...

Sylvia: (looks at him questioningly) You're in the water though…

Lucas: yep… but not swimming…

Sylvia: ok…

Alexis: OH! OH! OH! HANNAH! I GET IT!

Albert: Oh boy…

(Sylvia and Lucas turn around)

Sylvia: I wonder what that was about…

Lucas: … not a clue…

Wren: (yelling) Sylvie! We should probably go and rescue Kailee from the bathroom…

Sylvia: (looks at Lucas who is thoroughly confused) ummm… kind of a long story…

Rae: (bouncing in) To make a long story short… Kailee got her head stuck in the toilet…

Sylvia: (shakes her head) don't listen to Rae… that's not what happened… Gotta go!

Lucas: (is stunned) ok… bye…

(Flash to Kailee and Derek)

Kailee: (ear against door, overly dramatic) They've LEFT! Those stinkers have LEFT! Now I'm stuck here with Mr. Grumpy Guts! Not even the voices of Wren and Andy or those stupid German basketball commentators to keep me company! What am I going to do?

Derek: Talk to the voices in your head?

Kailee: (scoffs) no! Wait… how did you… never mind...

Derek: It's not my fault I'm grumpy anyways!

Kailee: (sceptical) uh huh… whose is it then?

Derek: (fish mouthed) urm… urm… yours?

Kailee: What? How is it MY fault you have some weird sort of PMS?

Derek: ME? PMS! I'm not the one letting my hormones go all weird and kissing random guys!

Kailee: Derek Paulson! I should hope not! Kissing random guys?

Derek: (realising what he just said) Oh! NO! Well… you know what I mean…

Kailee: (confused) actually… no…

Derek: YOU! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR LITTLE… (stops to think of word) …

ESCAPADE YESTERDAY!

Kailee: my escapade? I had an escapade?

Derek: YES!

Kailee: I'm sorry… but I have no… OH! You mean _that_ escapade…

Derek: YES!

Kailee: Jeepers! Don't tie your shirt in a knot!

Derek: (stops yelling and looks confused) Does my shirt look knotted to you?

Kailee: No doofus! It's a figure of speech!... and why are you so gosh darned concerned about who I kiss anyway?

Derek: urm… well…

Kailee: Well what?

Derek: (sits on the edge of the bathtub) Nothing.

Kailee: (sits beside him) Look, Derek… Let's just forget. Let's pretend that our … traitorous friends didn't lock us in here and we're actually in here of our own free will.

Derek: (trying to play along) And why would we do that?

Kailee: uh…to… SING!

Derek: To sing?

Kailee: ... and why are you so gosh darned concerned about who I kiss anyway?

Derek: urm… well…

Kailee: Well what?

Derek: (sits on the edge of the bathtub) Nothing.

Kailee: (sits beside him) Look, Derek… Let's just forget. Let's pretend that our …

traitorous friends didn't lock us in here and we're actually in here of our own free will.

Derek: (trying to play along) And why would we do that?

Kailee: uh…to… SING!

Derek: To sing?

Kailee: Yup! Didn't you know! The tiling and what not used in bathrooms create great

acoustics!

Derek: if you say so…

Kailee: haven't you ever practiced in the bathroom?

Derek: uhhh… no…

Kailee: WHAT? Oh my goodness! I'm telling you! you'll sound great! You're really

missing out on an experience of good tone!

Derek: (laughs) band geek!

Kailee: (shoves him) says you!

Derek: So… what should we sing?

Kailee: Do you know… "where have all the flowers gone?" ?

Derek: isn't that a Girl Guide song? Yeah I know it…

Kailee: Really?

Derek: Sure. When I was in scouts we did a joint campfire with some of the Guides.

(Starts to sing)

Kailee: (slightly surprised) you have a really deep singing voice!

Derek: (laughs) yeah, people are usually surprised when they hear me sing…

Kailee: you have a beautiful voice! They shouldn't be!

Derek: Ha.

Kailee: No! Really!

Derek: You're kidding.

Kailee: no, I'm dead serious. (Pushes Derek)

Derek: (pushes her back)

Kailee: (pokes him laughing)

Derek: (falls into the tub, and laughing pulls her with him)

Kailee: (ends up on top of Derek- starts to sing "Where have all the flowers gone?")

Derek: (Harmonizes- Kailee and Derek are now sitting beside each other; Kailee leaning

on Derek's shoulder, Derek's head on top of Kailee's.)

Kailee: That was wonderful wasn't it? (looks at Derek)

Derek: Wonderful. (looks into her eyes; their faces are very close)

Kailee: (slowly) Derek- can you give me a reason why I shouldn't go out with TJ?

Derek: Kailee… I … (leans down)

(voices outside door; whispers)

Rae: I don't hear anything!

Andy: Do you think she killed him?

Wren: Hello? Anyone alive in there?

Kailee: I guess we should let them know that we're-

Derek: (kisses her gently and quickly) is that reason enough?

(Door opens and Derek climbs out of the tub and leaves. Kailee sits there stunned)

Wren: (looking at Derek) WOW! She let you LIVE! (goes into bathroom to get Kailee) You let him Live? Are you feeling nice today or what?

Kailee: (still stunned) what?

Wren: urm… never mind…

(flash to outside door: Jo and Terri are walking by; Jo is walking backwards.)

Terri: Will you stop it! You're going to hit something!

Jo: Nah…

(Randy is coming out of a door and Jo walks straight into him)

Terri: (smirking) Well… I hate to say I told you so… but… I told you so!

Jo: (glares at Terri and turns around to see who she walked into) Oh! Randy!

Randy: (nods) Hey Jo! What's goin' on? And if you don't mind me asking… why in the

world are you walking backwards?

Terri: (rolls eyes)

Jo: Oh… just for the heck of it?

Randy: Sounds like fun! Can I walk backwards with you?

Jo: (excited) sure!

Terri: (rolls eyes) Well my backwards walking comrades… I must go find Summer!

Jo: See ya Terr!

Randy: Bye Jo's friend!

Terri: (shakes with silent giggles as she walks away)

Randy: Alright Jo! Let's go!

Jo: Yep! Off we go! (llops arm in Randy's as they walk backwards down the hallway.

(Enter Jill and Garth who are watching Jo and Randy, confused looks on their faces)

Jill: Garth… they're…

Garth: Walking backwards!

Jill: not what I was going to say but it works…

Garth: (randomly) I duno… it kinda looks like fun!

Jill: riiiight…

(Randy and Jo have not noticed Jill and Garth and keep walking backwards)

Jo: I have an idea! We should race!

Randy: I'm SO going to win!

Jo: No you aren't!

(Jo and Randy race down hall- Jill and Garth plaster themselves to t opposite walls of the

hall so as not to be run over)

Jill: (Yelling) ARE YOU CRAZY! (peels herself off wall) YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!

Jo: (laughing) I WIN!

Randy: (laughing as well) Fine. You win. OH! Jill! I didn't see you!

Jill: (cranky) that much was obvious. I could have died!

Garth: Come on Jill! (quoting) death is but the next great adventure anyway!

Jill: (looks at Garth funny) where'd you hear that?

Garth: A wise man told me that!

Jill: a wise man… hah! There's an oxymoron.

Garth: Hey! Who are you calling a moron? You're a moron!

Jill: no, no, no… oxymoron. OXYmoron.

Garth: oh. (wind howling)

Randy: heh… heh… we'll be seeing you then!

Jill: what?

Randy: Run Jo Run!

(flash to Rae, Sylvie, Wren, Andy and Derek)

Andy: Well Der… we should probably be off… classes and everything tomorrow…

(No response from Derek who is staring at Kailee) DER! DEREK PAULSON!

Derek: (snaps out of it) What?

Andy: (pushes Derek out the door) 'night Wren! 'night Rae, Sylvia and Kailee!

Wren: 'Night Andy

Kailee: (still sort of shocked) Bye Derek…

Rae: (closes door) Well… that was interesting…

Wren: Without a doubt…

Sylvia: So… Kai?

Kailee: We were singing!

Rae, Wren and Sylvia: SINGING?

(Zooms out as Kailee begins to tell Rae, Wren and Sylvia what happened in the bathroom)

(The next morning- Skye, Inoke, Sloane, Toby, Dex, Diego, Charlie and Freddy in class)

Toby: YAY! Chemistry!

Dex: The place where we geeks shine!

Inky: … Right…

Sloane: It's the most boring class EVER!

Charlie: and we don't even get to talk to girls! What kinda chemistry is that?

Freddy: (smacks Charlie upside the head) not THAT kind of chemistry baka!

Charlie: (rubs head) ow!

Skye: (to Inky) … and all I really wanted was some lithium! I even would have settled for Sodium! But NOOOO. Hmph. Parents and their (does quote thing) safety precautions… BAH! One day I'll show them! I'll get lithium and sodium and they'll be sorry!

Inky: (slightly confused and half laughing) you do that Skye… what ever makes you happy!

Syke: Oh and it does!

(Wren, Andy, Rae, Sylvia, Kailee and Derek sitting at a table in history class)

Teacher: At daybreak on the first of September 1939, the German armies poured across the polish frontier and converged on Warsaw from the north, south, and west….

Andy: (whispering) God, this is the worst class ever! We haven't been here for one day, and already they're drilling us on the downfall of Czechoslovakia or some such nonsense!

Derek: (mumbling) you cant even spell Czechoslovakia…

Wren: Shush! And its Poland!

Rae: Don't tell me you're actually listening to this…

Wren: It's fascinating!

Teacher: (finishes lecture about the fall of Poland) Alright, I want you each to get a partner and work on the sheet I'm going to hand you.

Andy: (gets sheet, and looks at it) You mean… we're sposed to… REMEMBER this stuff? (confused) what was the phase of the German's attack on Pland that began on September the ninth… and ended on the seventeenth of the same month! Does anybody know this stuff? (looks around table, Derek, Rae, Kailee, and Sylvia are all shaking their heads sadly)

Wren: It's the second phase

Derek: The second phase of what?

Wren: the second phase… that's what it's called! (explains) The second phase involved surrounding and destroying the unorganized Polish army units. The second phase also involved the … (gets cut off)

Andy: (surprised) Jeez… you're a freaking textbook!

Wren: (smiles)

Rae: You… didn't EAT the book for breakfast did you?

Wren: nope. I knew it already…

(All look at Wren)

Sylvia: (dumbfounded)…why…

Wren: (shrugs) oh… it was something my sister had to remember for one of her courses last year…

(All look at Wren like she's crazy)

Wren: What!

(Flash to Tucker who is glaring randomly at his sheet- formulating a plan)

(Zooms out and goes to lunch)

(Tucker and Horns)

Tucker: Alright. Wish me luck… here I go!

Hannah: You're going where Tuck? (Mumbling under her breath) seeing as we're stuck here for the rest of eternity…

Alexis: LUCK!

Tucker: (ignoring Hannah's question) Thanks. (walks over towards Wren who is standing alone getting her lunch) Hey Wren… I was wondering… if I could have a word…

Wren: Sure.

Tucker: (suddenly nervous) well I was wondering if you… I mean… well… if we… I…

Wren: Tuck?

Tucker: (gains some composure) I was wondering… if you… wanted to… kind of… do something later?

Wren: (slightly taken aback) sure tuck… (Smiling) sounds like a good idea.

(Zooms out to Carlyn, Bailey and Nalani)

Carlyn: So… Bai! Where's Josh taking you for your first date?

Nalani: (nods- eager to know)

Bailey: Well… I'm not sure exactly…

Carlyn: (squeals) its still SO exciting for ya Bai!

Bailey: (blushes as Josh walks up)

Carlyn: HI!

Josh: Hey Carly. D'you think that I can talk to Billy for a sec?

Carlyn: Yes! Of course! Nally and I'll be over here… not listening!

Josh: (shakes head at Carlyn) Is she always that eccentric?

Bailey: (giggles nervously) I suppose she is…

Josh: (laughs) So, about that concert…

Bailey: Concert? What concert?

Josh: The one we're going to tomorrow night…

Bailey: oh… so… what about it?

Josh: erm… well… wanna… oh… I don't know… sit together or something?

Carlyn: (Butts in) of COURSE she will!

(Bailey and Josh turn to look at Carlyn)

Josh: I thought you were…

Carlyn: RIGHT! Over here! Not listening… (Covers eyes) I can't see you, and you can't see me! HAH!

(Back to Sylvia, Rae, Wren, Kailee, Andy, Derek, TJ and Lucas.)

Kailee: (pokes Wren) so… what did Tuck want?

Wren: uh... I'll tell you later… (Blushes)

Andy: (suspiciously) Why are you blushing?

Wren: (turns redder)

(big awkward silence, Kailee is sitting between TJ and Derek)

Kailee: (opens sandwich bag) EWWWWWWW!

TJ: (alarmed) What? What is it? Who died?

Kailee: TOMATOES! GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!

(All groan)

Derek: They're good for you!

Kailee: (sceptical) How…

Derek: uh… they keep you healthy. And I… uh… we don't want you getting sick!

Wren, Rae and Sylvia: (trade significant looks)

TJ: mmm, I love tomatoes!

Kailee: You want mine?

TJ: (winks) Only if you feed them to me…

Kailee: (shrugs) OK!

TJ: (surprised) Really? I mean… yeah, ok.

Derek: (glares)

(Kailee picks up a tomato slice and feeds it to TJ. His lips brush her fingers- both Kailee

and TJ blush)

Wren: OK… enough of this… (opens own sandwich bag and groans) ew… olives…

Andy: mmm, I love olives!

Wren: (Thrusts olives at Andy) Here… but don't you think for ONE second that I'm

(looks disgusted) going to feed them to you! (shudders)

Andy: Aw… and here I was getting my hopes up…

Wren: (punches him)

Andy: (smirks)

Sylvia: so…

Lucas: magic pants?

Sylvia: Yes! Magic pants!

(Flash to Kieran, Gavin, Alex, horns, Breanna and Larke- Kieran is humming the trumpets on the bus)

Alex: hmmm… we need…

Gavin: to make… more…

Kieran, Gavin and Alex: LYRICS!

Breanna: I resent that…

Kieren: Lets go through the whole band!

Gavin: Ok!

Alex: Flutes… chirp!

Kieran: Clarinets… squawk!

Gavin: Tubas… plop!

Alex: Oboes… quack!

Gavin: 'Bones… (Kieran glares) um, lets just leave those for now…

Alex: Triangles… ping?

Breanna: TRIANGLE!

Larke: man… are you guys desperate or what…

Tucker: (sits down and starts tapping toes and drumming fingers on the table)

Alexis: Tuck? What's with the twitching?

Tucker: What?

Larke: Yeah… why can't you sit still?

Tucker: (insulted) I can sit still!

Hannah: (to Tuck) So where are the two of you going to go?

Alexis and Larke: Huh? What ARE you talking about Hannah?

Hannah: Duh! Tuck's big date! (blank looks all round) Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed the glowing blush on Tuck's face! And the inability to sit still!

Tuck: HEY!

Alexis: (peers closely at Tuck) hmmm… I just thought he was sunburnt!

Hannah: (rolls eyes) give me strength…

Larke: So Tuck… You asked her? Good for you!

Alexis: Yeah! Congrats! Kudos!

Tuck: shhh! (glances around) it's just a casual thing!

Hannah: (dryly) Uh huh… (coughs) DENIAL!

Tuck: (insists) No, really! Besides she's still always with HIM… (glares at Andy)

Hannah: Ouch… You know… if looks could kill, Andy would be long dead!

Tuck: and rotting…

Hannah: Tuck!

(flash back to "other" table)

Ryan: (saunters over to Rae and sits) So… how's it going?

Rae: fine…

Ryan: You know… I'm sooo tired… (gives a big, fake yawn, stretching his arms over his head and then to the side. An arm ends up behind Rae's back, his fist is clenched)

Kailee: (sees) Oh no!

Wren: RAE! Look OUT!

Rae: huh?

Ryan: (evil laughter) You're too late! (opens his fist and drops a handful of ice down the

back of Rae's shirt)

Rae: YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (hops around flapping arms)

Ryan: (Hysterical laughter)

Rae: RYAN HARRIS! You're going to pay for that!

Ryan: (gasps for breath) Am-(gasp)-I? (laughs)

Rae: (Tackles him and stuffs the ends of her sandwich down the front of his shirt)

Ryan: HEY!

Andy: FOOD FIGHT!

Wren: Andy, no… no… no… (Andy chucks a handful of olives at Wren's face) EWW! Oh that's _IT_ Exton! You're going DOWN!

(full scale food fight erupts)

Kailee: Come ON you guys! We're supposed to be mature! We're guests! AH! (ducks

some flying food)

TJ: Kailee! Down here! (pulls Kai under table) I think we're safe down here!

Kailee: Thanks!

TJ: wow, its really something out there- is that- where did Lucas find ice cream?

Kailee: Beats me! Oh, Mr. T is going to freak!

TJ: That's fine- we look completely innocent hiding under here, alone and together!

(awkward silence) that came out wrong didn't it?

Kailee: uh… yeah, kind of. Ouch! (chairs being shoved around)

TJ: here! (puts arms around her) I'll protect you!

Kailee: (smiles)

(Kailee and Derek huddle under the table, arms around each other)

Mr T: (comes into lunch area) What on God's green earth happened here? WE ARE GUESTS IN THIS SCHOOL! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO STOP THIS **NOW!** (gains composure after yelling) now… (glares at each band member in turn) This will never happen again… EVER! Now will it…

Band: (nods solemnly)

Mr T: Good.

(flash to after class- Wren, Kailee, Rae and Sylvia)

Kailee: oh! Wren! You never did tell us what Tucker wanted…

Wren: oh! (immediately blushes)

Rae: You can't keep it a secret forever!

Sylvia: Yep!

Wren: (reluctantly) well…

Kailee: Well what? Out with it girl!

Wren: well… Tuck… kinda asked me out…

Rae: he either did or he didn't… no kinda involved…

Wren: Fine… he did then.

Kailee: And…

Wren: We're going to the park later…

Sylvia: one question… how are you going to manage that?

Wren: Erm… yet to figure that out… I'll… be back… (leaves room and randomly walks

down hallway not looking where she was going and walks straight into Andy)

Andy: Jeez! Where are you going in such a hurry? (grabs her by the shoulders and turns her around to face him)

Wren: I was… YOU!

Andy: Yes… me…

Wren: (puppy dog eyes) Andy… buddy ol pal… you don't suppose you could do me a tiny, tiny favour…

Andy: (suspiciously) sure…

(Later- Andy is sitting in Hotel lobby reading a book)

Kailee: Andy! There you are! Have you seen Wren? She's completely disappeared!

Andy: I would try that way (points to the left)

Kailee: Thanks!

Andy: (breathes sigh of relief and continues to read)

Kailee: (comes back) I couldn't find her!

Andy: You went to the right… I said the left…

Kailee: no I didn't…

Andy: whatever… try the right then (continues reading)

(phone rings at front desk)

Receptionist: Hello? Wren Evans? Yes… I can leave her a message…

Andy: (bounds out of chair and to the reception desk) um… excuse me… can I… (points

at phone)

Receptionist: Are you Wren Evans? You don't look like a girl to me…

Andy: no… I'm… um… her… cousin!

Receptionist: (glares suspiciously) Alright…

Andy: Hello?

Wren's Mother: Andy?

Andy: yes…

WM: Where is Wren?

Andy: Oh… she's um… in a… sectional! She won't be back for another hour or so…

WM: Oh dear… Well when she gets in will you tell her to phone us?

Andy: Um… sure… out of curiosity, since it sounds kinda urgent… what happened?

WM: well you see… it's really quite horrible (sniffle) and I think Wren needs to know…

Andy: I… um… could tell her for you?

WM: Oh would you? You're such a dear! Wren is so lucky to have a boyfriend like you!

Andy: (freezes) erm… Mrs. Evans… I'm not her…

WM: Well… it's… you see… her grandfather passed away last night (sniffing noises)

Andy: Oh. I'm very sorry.

WM: Thank you… well make sure to tell Wren… I'll have to tell your mother how much

of a dear you've been. Bye now…

Andy: erm… Mrs. Evans? You're welcome…but… don't tell her the whole…

(Phone clicks)

Andy: (stares at phone) This is bad… this is bad bad bad bad! (starts pacing) What are we going to do? Come on Exton! Think! (hits head with hand)

Kailee: (walks into lobby) Andy? Are you… talking to yourself?

Andy: ummm… is there a right answer to that question?

Kailee: not really… so… where is Wren? Really?

Andy: umm… she's… urm… not… here.

Kailee: Oh! Alright… I guess I'll… uh… see you later then…

Andy: Yeah… sure… (resumes pacing)

(Flash to Harrison, Michael, Lucas and Timothy)

Harrison: So…

Michael: Yep…

Timothy: Bored?

Harrison and Michael: (sarcastically) No! Really?

Michael: so… what do you want to do…?

Harrison: I duno… what do you want to do?

Michael: I duno… what do you want to do?

Harrison: I duno…

Lucas and Timothy: NOW DON'T START THAT AGAIN!

(Zoom out on Lucas, Harrison, Michael and Timothy- Flash to Wren and Tuck who have

just come back- Andy is sitting in the Lobby waiting for Wren to tell her the bad news-

he is slightly annoyed)

Tucker: So… I'll see you at dinner?

Wren: Yep! For sure! See you later Tuck! (sees Andy sitting in a chair reading) Hey An!

Andy: Hey Wren…(sarcastically) so… how was your "Date" with Tucker?

Wren: um… good? Did anyone miss us?

Andy: Only Kailee… and… (gets up from chair) your mother…

Wren: (confused/ slightly lauging) My mother? Why would she…

Andy: (puts arm around her shoulders) Walk with me… she called…

Wren: Why?

Andy: well… you see… she called… because your grandfather passed away…

Wren: (shocked) WHAT? NO! If you are joking Andrew Paul Exton… I _swear_ I will kill you…. (looks at Andy's completely serious face) you… aren't… joking…

Andy: Would I joke about something like this?

Wren: no… I suppose you wouldn't. (starts to tear up)

Andy: (bitterly) why don' you go get Tucker to comfort you?

Wren: (slightly mad but very sad at the same time) … Fine then! I will! At least he's better company than SOME inconsiderate people (runs off trying not to cry)

Andy: (slumps in chair- banging his head on his hand) oh crap… that didn't go well…

(Nathan, Ryan and Josh)

Ryan: So… Josh…

Josh: Yeah?

Ryan: When's your hot date?

Josh: my wha? Oh… yeah… um… tomorrow night…

Ryan: Oh! I see! You're gonna creep away right under Ms Smirgov's nose aren't you?

You sneaky Casanova!

Josh: What! NO!

Nathan: And by the way Ryan… Casanova implies ladies man which implies that he

would have to be a player…

Ryan: oh… so when's your hot date

Josh: we're just gonna sit together at the concert…

Ryan: what?

Nathan: (dryly) do I need to spell it out for you man?

Ryan: what a let down… maybe I'll see if Rae wants to do anything later…

Nathan: speaking of which… what's up with you and Rae?

Ryan: ummm… we're friends with benefits?

Josh: (suugestively) benefits?

Ryan: (Rolls eyes)

Nathan: Better not let Rae hear you say that… she'll beat the crap out of you.

Ryan: Nah… (knock on door)

Nathan: (goes to get it) (opens the door and sees at teary eyed Wren) Wren! Are you

okay?

Wren: Is Tuck here? (sniff)

Nathan: umm…No… he's in the next room…

Wren: oh… sorry guys… (walks away)

Nathan: um… byes? (turns around and gestures to the now closed door) any ideas?

Ryan: none

Josh: not a clue…

Nathan: I guess I'll ask Sylvie later…

Ryan: Pet name?

Nathan: don't even go there man…

(Wren knocks on the door of Tucker's room)

Tucker: (opens door) oh! Hey! (looks at her teary face) whoa… what's wrong?

Wren: Tuck, I- (bursts into tears)

Tuck: (looks uncomfortable) uh, come in… (shuts door)

Wren: (sits on edge of bed, still crying)

Tucker: (springs into action- outs arms around Wren, holding her close) sh…it's alright, its going to be alright…

Wren: (sobs into Tuck's shoulder) No, no it won't…

Tucker: (gently) what's wrong? Did something happen?

Wren: My grandfather… passed… (breaks into fresh sobs)

Tucker: Oh… I'm sorry Wren… (strokes her hair as she cries)

(They sit like that for a minute, Wren's head against Tuck's shoulder)

Wren: (sniffs) Well… I suppose its for he best… I mean... he was sick… and…. (Trails

off)

Tucker: (hugs Wren) You're right.

Wren: Thanks for being so understanding Tuck. I tried explaining it to Andy… but he was sort of a jerk about it…

Tucker: (stiffens) what did he say? Did he hurt your feelings?

Wren: (trying to calm him) Uh, he just said that I should go to find you to comfort me… It wasn't a big deal, it was just-

Tucker: (standing) I'll kill him! That jerk! He's just jealous! Enough is enough! (Tucker strides out of the room)

Wren: oh no… Tuck! What are you going to do? TUCKER! (runs out after him)

(flash to Andy and Derek in their hotel room)

Andy: …anyway… I feel really bad… I shouldn't have said that… it… (knock on door)

Kailee: Have you guys seen Wren ANYWHERE!

Derek: nope… sorry… (knock on door) maybe that's her? (opens door)

Tucker: ANDY EXTON! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!

Andy: what?

Wren: (dashes in) TUCKER! No!

Derek and Kailee: uh…

Tucker: Admit it Exton! You're jealous of Wren and I!

Andy: (glaring) Get a grip Woode… why would I be jealous of you? (mumbling) why would _anyone_ be jealous of you…

Tucker: Because Wren actually turns to ME for comfort!

Andy: WHAT! She wasn't supposed to take me literally! Alright Woode… I accept your duel! AHHH! (jumps Tuck- Fist fight ensues)

Kailee: DEREK! DO something!

Derek: Like what!

Kailee: I don't know!

Wren: STOP IT!

(Andy and Tuck freeze mid-punch: Tuck has a bleeding nose and Andy has a split lip)

Wren: have either of you IDIOTS stopped to wonder how **_I_** feel about this! NO! You're

so wrapped up in you own hormones…. **_I HATE YOU BOTH!_** (runs out of the room)

Kailee: oh… WREN! Wait! (runs after Wren)

Derek: (looking at Andy) Now you've done it…

(Flash to Kailee and Wren)

Kailee: _That_ was quite the outburst!

Wren: (seething) Well? What in the world was I supposed to do? Those _Freaking_ idiots! (sighs and slides down wall in hallway- head in hands) What am I 'sposed to do Kai? mean they had a whole freaking fight over me…

Kailee: one question… why were they… um… y'know…

Wren: Cause Andy was being a jerk… and Tuck blew the whole thing WAY out of proportion… and (starts rambling) really, all I needed was a shoulder of sorts to cry on… because… well… (sighs) but Noooo. I can't' even be sad in peace cause those two morons don't understand the meaning of comfort!

Rae: (sticks head out of door) hey… urm… coming in would be advisable… you guys are really quite loud…

(in room)

Wren: … and that's what happened! (really fast)

Sylvia: wait… wait… back up. They _both_ didn't comfort you! that doesn't sound like

Andy!

Kailee: or Tuck!

(all look at her funny)

Kailee: okay… it does… but… bah. Nevermind!

Wren: (annoyed) Kai!

Sylvia: Well… you can't be angry at them for liking you!

Wren: (bitterly) sure I can.

Sylvia: But… but… well… if that's your prerogative… (resigned sigh) Fine.

(silence until… there is a knock on the door)

Wren: (gets up to get door and opens it to see……………………………………Andy)

(End Episode 4)

**A/N: **

Kitten: Aha… you see I told you… LOADS of sap! And even a duel! (Giggles) yea cause THAT would ever happen… (Sighs) only in a perfect world… Anyways… We hope you've enjoyed the show so far! We have finished Episode 5 and will get it out to you as soon as we possibly can! Sooo… you already know what I'm going to say here about reading and reviewing! Click the nice little _Review_ button please! It will be greatly appreciated!


	5. Episode 5: Topsy Turvy

_**A/N:**_

Ello again! Long time no see! Here it is finally… Episode 5: Topsy Turvy! Enjoy!

(Trina and Kelly are in hotel room. It is first thing in the morning, and Kelly doesn't want to get up)

Trina: KELLY DARLING! Gooooooooooooooood MORNING!

Kelly: Urgh.

Trina: Time to rise and shine! The sun is shining and the birds are chirping… and the grass is growing… and… and… the sun is shining!

Kelly: (covers head with pillow) I dun wanna!

Trina: Come on you lazy bum! Its time to get up! (Sits on bed, gets idea, evil look)

Kelly: I am NOT a morning person… thank you… (rolls over)

Trina: (gets up and jumps on the bed singing: Raindrops keep falling on my head)

Kelly: FINE! Just stop that awful NOISE!

Trina: Noise? Hey!

Kelly: (laughs)

(Follow Kelly and Trina as they make their entrance into the breakfast room- Zoom out on Kelly and Trina, go to Wren and Kailee who are sitting and waiting for Rae and Sylvia to come for breakfast. Enter Derek and Andy)

Andy: Morning' Kailee! (Takes seat next to wren) Morning Wren…

(Flashback to the night before)

Wren: (Opens door, sees Andy and immediately closes it)

Rae: Who was that?

Wren: No one.

Andy: (from outside) Wren!

Kailee: Oh! Yes! And… we were just… leaving!

Wren: (rounds on them) what! No you aren't!

Rae: But we need… ICE!

Sylvia: (nods) Bye! (opens door, Andy walks in)

Wren: (sighs) I'm not talking to you starting... (Waits five seconds) now.

Andy: But… we… need to talk

Wren: (ignores him- sits on bed, puts on headphones and brings out a book)

Andy: (shakes head) Fine. (takes seat in chair) I just wanted to say some things before you never talk to me again.

Wren: (keeps reading)

Andy: (keeps sitting)

(10 minutes later)

Wren: (takes off headphones) ok. Talk.

Andy: (startled, stands up) Ok… well… first off… ok… well… I was a jerk….

Wren: (snorts, sarcastically) No… really!

Andy: Just… let me finish… (Starts pacing)

Wren: (looks at Andy expectantly)

Andy: I was a jerk… and I shouldn't have gotten mad at Tucker… and I should have let you make your own decisions and I'm sorry for not being there for you, and now… I really wish I had been… (Slumps back into chair) And… I'm just really sorry…

Wren: (to herself. But still out loud so that Andy can hear) Ohhhh and Exton apologizing… I wish I had a tape recorder!

Andy: (looks away from Wren)

Wren: aw… I'm sorry! It's been a bad… day… (tears start to silently run down her cheek)

Andy: (gets up from chair and goes to sit beside wren, giving her a bear hug) I'm sorry Wren… (hesitantly kisses the top of her head, and holds her while she cries.)

(End Flashback)

Andy: Wren? (goes to sit beside her- Caring voice) Are you alright?

Wren: (weak smile) yeah… thanks Exton.

Andy: Alright… just checking…

(Flash to in Classes)

English Teacher: Today we're starting to read the Odyssey. The Epic Journey of a man named Odysseus… (looks at attendance sheet) Mr… ummm… Woode. Would you read for us please?

Tucker: (starts reading)

Josh: (hissing) Bailey!

Bailey: (looks over at Josh who throws her a note – she uncrumples it and reads it quietly to herself.) (voiceover) Hey Billy! How are you? Looking forward to later! (Writes back- muttering) Yep! Me too! What do you think of the Odyssey? (Throws note back at Josh)

Josh: (opens up note- mutters as writing) Urg… stupid Odysseus! (tosses it back)

Bailey: (writing back) I totally agree! Soooo boring!

Teacher: Alright. Get into partners and discuss the chapter on Circe.

Josh + Bailey: (look at each other)

Josh: Uh… so… what's this chapter about? I kinda wasn't paying attention…

Bailey: well basically… there's a lot of magic and seduction.

Josh: Sounds kinky.

Bailey: Um. Yeah. Very.

(Flash to Kailee, Derek, Andy, Wren, Rae, Sylvia and Lucas after class walking to the busses.)

Kailee: NO! X is equal to two times the square root of eleven!

Derek: no… it's the square root of eleven plus two!

Kailee: NO!

Wren: God… math… I HATE math!

Sylvia: (shrugs) its not that bad.

Rae: (Grabs Sylvia's shoulders) WHAT are you NUTS?

Sylvia: (blinks) um no?

Lucas: Hey! No abusing Sylvia!

Sylvia: Thanks Luke!

Rae: (to Lucas) would you like me to abuse you?

Lucas: Um… nope! Fine… (gestures at Sylvia) Abuse away!

Sylvia: Hey!

Kailee: (laughs at Sylvia's plight)

Wren: What's this?

Andy: I duno I'm confused.

Rae: GOOD that was the POINT!

Wren: (pointedly) do YOU know what's going on?

Rae: (Glares) that's NOT the point!

Andy: ummm I thought that WAS the point? (wind blows)

Wren: It's okay (pats his shoulder) Don't hurt yourself.

Andy: Alright…

(Flash to Kieran, Gavin and Alex)

Kieran: I'm BORED! Lets… SING!

Alex + Gavin: Okay!

Gavin+ Alex+ Kieran: OH THE- Fluties on the bus go chirp chirp chirp! Chirp chirp chirp, chirp chirp chirp. Oh the Fluties on the bus go…

Alex: Wait!

Gavin+ Keiran: (raise eyebrows) Yes?

Alex: We don't have a verse for saxophones!

Kieran: What kind of noise does a saxophone make?

Gavin: (Shudders) I duno… but OH BOY do they make noise!

Alex and Kieran: (laugh)

(Flash to the Horns)

Alexis: CONCERT! We get to dress up and go to a CONCERT!

Tucker: (unenthousiastically) Oh yay.

Hannah: Aw! Poor Tucker!

Albert: Oh?

Oliver: What happened?

Hannah: (pats Tuck's back) Erm… yesterday didn't go as planned…

Albert + Oliver: (nod in understanding)

Tucker: (grunts then mutters) Understatement. Stupid Exton.

Hannah: I think you need a hug. (reaches over and hugs him)

Tucker: Thanks (small grateful smile- still dejected)

Hannah: (looks at him sadly)

Alexis: So have you talked to her yet? You know… apologized?

Tucker: Wha?

Hannah: Do you need me to spell it out for you?

Alexis: A-P-O-L-O-G-I-Z-E!

Hannah: not exactly what I was going for… but it works…

Tucker: I can't talk to her… she said she hated me!

Alexis: jeeez… she really meant apologize now or die!

Tucker: but…that's not what she said!

Hannah + Alexis: Yes it is….

Hannah: and she said it quite plainly too.

Oliver + Albert: (look confused)

Tucker: but how does hating… turn into… (Stops to think- shakes head) Girls really do have their own language don't they? (Slumps back into seat)

(Flash to Jill and Garth)

Garth: So we know the plan?

Jill: we know the plan!

(Adelaide is walking down the aisle of the bus and over hears them. She takes the seat behind the two)

Addie: What plan?

(Jill + Garth pretend to look confused but fail miserably)

Jill: plan? What plan?

Garth: There IS no plan!

Addie: Fine. Don't tell me about the plan… I'll figure it out sooner or later… (muttering to herself but loud enough so that Jill hears) mostly by means of torture…

Jill: SAY WHAT!

(flash to at hotel)

Ms S: Alright Gang! The concert is in three hours! It is now (looks at watch) 5:00. We will be out the door by 7:30 got it?

Band: (choruses YES and other such affirmative statements)

Ms S: Alright then. What are you waiting for? GO!

(Everyone bustles off to get ready, except Wren , and Andy (who sees her staying- makes excuses to Derek-) Wren Exits hotel and sits on a bench outside. It is blustery and her hair is blowing every which way.)

Wren: (stares into oblivion- thinking about something)

Andy: (quietly sits beside her) watcha thinking 'bout?

Wren: (jumps slightly at his voice) oh… you know…nothing much… (Sighs)

Andy: oh…

(a few minutes pass in friendly silence)

Wren: I have… a question…

Andy: Alright… shoot.

Wren: What possessed you to… you know… attack Tuck?

Andy: Wait a minute! I was provoked!

Wren: shh! That's not what I mean… you could have ignored him!

Andy: He insulted me!

Wren: (raises eyebrow) you could have just thrown insults back at him… instead you chose to beat the snot out of him… what's gotten into you lately? (leans head on his shoulder)

Andy: Nothing?

Wren: shut up Exton… you haven't been yourself...

Andy: I'm always myself…

Wren: no! (moves her head from his shoulder) Yesterday especially!... remember when my goldfish died?

Andy: yeah… you cried for like a week!

Wren: and do you remember what you did?

Andy: urm…

Wren: you sat with me in the treehouse until suppertime, and THEN the next day you had a funeral for it!

Andy: oh yeah…

Wren: that's the Andy I know… where was he yesterday?

Andy: (sighs) he was jealous…

Wren: and that's why you…

Andy: yep.

Wren: oh…

Andy: Oh? What's oh?

Wren: (small grin) nothing…

Andy: so… do you like him?

Wren: Tucker? Well I guess…he's a nice guy… and he's good company… but…

Andy: There's a but?

Wren: Oh! I don't know! (sighs) I should probably go get ready…

Andy: Yeah… but… you cant… go… with out… this…

Wren: Without wha-

Andy: (kisses her swiftly) Think on THAT Miss. Evans… (gets up and strides away from her towards the door of the hotel)

Wren: (stunned for a moment- goes to catch up with Andy who is already on the stairs- catches up with him on the fourth floor landing) Andy! (gasp of air- then kisses him quickly)… that's the but. (dashes up to the sixth floor before he can say anything)

(Flash to Kailee, Wren, Rae and Sylvia- Wren has just entered the room flustered and out of breath from running up the stairs)

Kailee: (raises eyebrows) Where have you been?

Wren: Nowhere… just out for a walk…

Rae: Uh huh… probably out kissing-

Wren: (whips pillow at Rae) RAE-LYNN! (Laughs)

Sylvia: (smiles)

Rae: PILLOW FIGHT! (grabs pillow and attacks Wren)

(later at concert- Bailey and Josh are sitting together- the orchestra is playing the Harry Potter Suite's Window to the Past.)

Bailey: (whispering) oh! Its so pretty!

Ryan: (overhearing Bailey's words whispers in Josh's other ear) Like you… its pretty just like you!

Josh: (elbows Ryan. To Bailey:) Yeah… it's kinda haunting though… (Tentatively takes Bailey's hand and holds it)

Bailey: (sighs contentedly)

(Flash around the band to see: Diego who has an ice cream cone in one hand, and popcorn in the other, Kailee who is stuck between TJ and Derek and looking rather uncomfortable (Derek and TJ are glaring daggers at each other), Charlie and Freddy who have both fallen asleep and are snoring. Diego and Wayne poke them awake, Etc)

(After Concert 11:30)

Mr. T: Alright Silverwoord High School! OVER HERE! (other concert goers look at the band funny) YES! SILVERWOOD! Alright. Have we got everyone? (everyone looks around) Okay! Lets go! (starts off towards door- Jill and Garth lag behind.)

(Follow the band until they pass "The Club". Jill and Garth slip in unnoticed by the Band parents and the directors. It is dark and there are few people.)

(Flash back outside to the band who haven't noticed the missing Jill and Garth)

Andy: Well as far as concerts go… that one wasn't too bad!

Wren: of COURSE not! Which were your favourites? (looks at rest) I liked _Window to the past_, and _Fawkes the Phoenix_, and _Dobby the House Elf_, and _Cakes for Crabbe and Goyle _wasn't bad either!

Andy: Yeah… right… those ones!

Rae: Jeez how can you remember…

Sylvia: (jumps into the conversation with Wren)… I'm quite partial to _the Quidditch match_, and _Mr. Longbottom Flies_!

Lucas: (shakes head sadly)

Derek: now that is what I call sad.

Wren: SAD? NO!

Andy: You can name all the songs… from the Harry Potter Suite… jeez you probably even have the CD!

Wren: Actually….

All: (laugh)

(Flash back to Jill and Garth)

Jill:(runs over to bar dragging Garth along) Can I get a High Roller please?

(glances eagerly at bartnender)

Bartender: vas? (bartender walks away, returns with another man)

Bartender 2: Whas cahn I geit fur ou?

Garth: (feeling useless) A beer for me, and a high roller for my precious here. (Grins retardedly at Jill)

(Bartneder leaves for drinks, returns and hands them Jill and Garth)

Jill: lets dance Garthie! Ooooh it looks like fun! They all look like...

Garth: (interrupts) such great dancers. I dunno Jill... I can't dance like that...

Jill: oh come on, just follow the beat. You're a percussionist are you not? It's your job!

Garth: I can't do my job. Not with all the off beats in the song...how do I move like that (looks terrified at nearby couple jirrating off one another)

Jill: (grinning after placing her and Garth into situation) I guess we'll see (grabs Garth's arm and drags him into crowd)

(Jill and Garth are dancing. Strange people keep glancing at them. After about 5 minutes, Jill drags Garth to the bar again)

Jill: (after ordering a beer for herself) that was the most embarrassing thing. We can't dance, my body doesn't move like that!

Garth: no, it doesn't, but that's just because it moves NORMALLY! I'm sorry, but the way they move is just totally...

Jill: (bitterly chugs beer) provocative, sexy and wonderful?

Garth: (grabs Jill's mug and places on table) wrong...Come on Jill, do you really wanna dance like them. We're too good to do that.

(Garth and Jill have a couple more beers, and head back to the dance floor. They don't get strange looks anymore.)

Garth: (begins to feel sick)I will return shortly my dear. Je t'aime... (Runs off to washroom)

Jill: (wobbles into seat) und ich du...(Orders another drink)

(Creepy old German guy approaches table)

Guy: Guten nacht schön. (Licks lips greedily)

Jill: AHHHH (runs off in direction of Garth. Runs into men's washroom)

Garth (look of utter shock and amazement): sweetie, wrong door.

Jill: eww...mouldy sausage...MOULDY SAUSAGES (points out door)

Garth: (blank stare) are you ok sweetie pie?

Jill: (cringes) old...man...hitting...oooonnnn...MMMMMMEEEEE!

Garth: (taken back by the sudden yelling) Where? (suddenly turns to toilet, gags, then pukes into it)

Jill: Oh Garth, are you ok? Garth?

Garth: Oh muffin, no need to worry, Garth is here… Do you have a mint?

Jill: Here you go (takes out mint and places into her mouth without realizing it, a few seconds go by) wait a sec...oops...(stops for a second and starts to grin broadly. Jill pulls out more mints and places about 5 in her mouth) Come and get em...

Garth: My pleasure Hun. (Puts hand on Jill's back, pulls her towards him, and starts to kiss her. Makeout session continues for a few minutes)

Jill: (pulls back from Garth) Garth honey, I feel very ill, can we go back to thebandnow...? I feel dizzy... (Randomly falls on ground). Oh, oops didn't see the ground... (Laughs drunkedly)...so tired... (Lays down on filthy muddy ground.)

Garth: Jill? Jill! (crouches on the floor beside her) Oh boy… this is trouble… trouble trouble trouble trouble trouble! Here I am… in a foreign country… Germany no less… and Jull faints in a bar. Oh the luck fairy is with me today… what to do… what to do… what to… AHA! (goes to the phone and dials Adelaide's cell phone number)

(Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…)

Garth: COME ON ADDIE!

(Ring… Ring… Ring…)

Adelaide: (groggy) hello?

Garth: ADDIE!

Adelaide: Garth? What in the world do you want? Its nearly one-freaking-thirty in the morning! You've woken up Kelly and Trina as well! THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT LAVOWSKI! And… (looks around) WHERE IN THE WORLD IS JILL?

Garth: Heh… now about that… Addie… you have to promise me… not to yell or anything… but… I REALLY need help… and Jill is… incapacitated… at the moment…

Addie: WHAT? GARTH LAVOWSKI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Garth: (begging) Addie! I told you not to yell! And I REALLY need your help!

Addie: Garth… you are SUCH a stinker you know that! Where are you?

Garth: (thinks) ummmm… you know… on the way to the concert…

Addie: yes…

Garth: There.

Addie: Oh god… Garth… you owe me BIG! (hangs up phone)

Kelly: Who in the world calls you at this hour?

Addie: Garth.

Kelly+ Trina: GARTH?

Addie: yeah. Alright… so… Kel… you stay here… and man the phones.

Kelly: n'yuh huh… (rolls over and goes back to sleep)

Addie: (continues) and Trina… we need… a… distraction…

Trina: A distraction?

Addie: (smiles evilly) yes. That's right… a distraction.

(Flash to later- Addie has found Garth and is helping him to carry Jill back to the hotel.)

Addie: what possessed you to pull such a stupid stunt?

Garth: (wide eyed- points at Jill)

Addie: SURE… blame it on the girl who's knocked out…

Garth: well it was… woah…

Addie: woah? OH! (muttering) GOD what did Trina do!

Garth: Trina?

Addie: Yeah… she was supposed to create a distraction…

Trina: (bounces up) hey Addie!

Garth: (muttering) nice distraction…

Trina: I thought so! Jeez! They make fire alarms so EASY to pull!

(Addie and Garth sigh/laugh at Trina and prop Jill up. Flash to Tucker and the Horns)

Tucker: (looking at Andy and Wren- Wren's head is propped against Andy's shoulder) Jeeez… what has Exton got that I haven't got!

Alexis: (sleppy) A shoulder? (yawns) wait…

Hannah: HE'S probably apologized… jeez stop being so insensitive!

Tuck: I am NOT insensitive! I just don't see why I have to apologize!

Hannah: Hmm… lets THINK about that for a second… Maybe its because you're an insensitive jerk who picked a fight?

Tucker: SO?

Hannah: ARGH! I give up!

Tucker: but… but… you have to help me!

Hannah: I tried!

Tucker: But…you can't just give up on me!

Hannah: (sceptical) oh?

Tucker: Well you COULD… but I need your help!

Hannah: (thrusts Alexis forward) Why me? Why not Lexis?

Alexis: (wakes up from a daze and looks around wildly) who? What? Something happen?

Hannah: (hits head with hand) fine. I'll help you! Now GO APOLOGIZE!

Tucker: now?

Hannah: um… yeah?

Tucker: but…(glances at Wren and Andy) they… (gestures "discreetly" at Wren)

Hannah: (looks over) SO!

Tucker: not today… but I will… (wanders away)

Hannah: (sad look on face- sighs) Why do I get sucked into these things? (stares at Tuck's back and shakes head)

Alexis: huh? Oh well (dozes off again)

Tucker: (turns back around) Alexis! Hannaaah! (whines)

Hannah: ALRIGHT THEN! You know what you have to do!

Tucker: but Hannah!

Hannah: Go! (turns away from him and starts talking to the sleeping Alexis)

Tucker: (glares at Hannah's back- mumbling) fine… stupid Hannah… what does she know anyways? (continues muttering)

(Flash to Rae, Ryan, Kailee, Derek, TJ, Wren, Andy, and Sylvia)

Rae: god…I am going to KILL whoever pulled that stupid-freaking-firealarm!

Ryan: come on… its not that bad! I mean, you're with me aren't you?

Rae: (shoves him) yeah cause THAT makes everything better… (rolls eyes)

Wren: (big yawn- head still leaning against Andy) Y'know Rae… I might just join you in the killing… and all… but the question still remains... how to cover that up…

Rae: That would be a question…

Wren: That it would. (yawns again- Andy stiffens- Wren turns to him) What?

Andy: Oh nothing… just Tucker…

Wren: Oh. (is still mad at Tuck)

Tucker: Approaches slow and carefully) Wren… can I have a word?

Wren: word?

Tucker: You know what I mean…

Wren: fine. Talk.

Tucker: um… (Glares at Andy) privately?

Wren: ummm… maybe some other time… it's a little early.

Tucker: uh sure… another time… it can wait…

Wren: okay then.

Tucker: (walks away dejectedly)

Andy: way to let him down easy there Wren.

Wren: (half serious, half playful glare)

Andy: Erm… nevermind I take it back

Wren: (smiles) much better!

Kailee: well now we know who wears the pants in that relationship!

TJ: (chuckles to self)

Kailee: what?

TJ: nothing… I just thought of something (nods)

Kailee: oh? And what would that be?

TJ: Nothing!

Kailee: (grabs his arm) c'mon! TELL ME!

TJ: (blushes) nope!

Kailee + TJ: (keep arguing/ flirting)

Derek: (getting angry)

Mr. T: (interrupting) Alright you hooligans! Get back to your rooms and straight to bed!

(everyone scrambles in)

Kailee+ TJ: (laughing as they climb the stairs)

Derek: (steaming behind them)

Andy: (behind Derek with Wren, puts hand on Derek's shoulder) don't do anything stupid.

Derek: (raises eyebrow) and YOU would be one to talk?

Andy: (moves his hand) HEY! I fixed things didn't I?

Wren: (loops arm through Andy's) You sure did. (eyes narrow staring straight ahead) Unlike… some people…

Andy: (notices the look on Wren's face) aww… here… (moves so that Wren is walking in front, and starts massaging her shoulders.)

Wren: (in shock) umm… thanks… wow… that feels really good…

Derek: (looks fed up)

Andy: sorry man. (settles his arm around Wren's shoulder)

Derek: its alright…

(all separate to go to bed)

(Flash to Trina and Kelly)

Trina: GET UP KELLY! It's a new day!

Kelly: (groans and rolls over)

Trina: come on silly! We actually get to rehearse today!

Kelly: That SO gives me incentive to get up…

Trina: now that's not the right attitude! What kind of a band geek are you?

Kelly: Oh... I duno… the tired kind? You just woke up at… (looks at watch) FIVE? We just got back to bed at like TWO!

Trina: true…

Kelly: go back to sleep for another hour at least. (rolls eyes)

Trina: fine. (pouts and rolls over to fall asleep again)

(Jill asleep in bed and Garth sleeping in a chair, his head on the desk)

(Jill wakes up)

Jill: ow! My head is KILLING me!

Garth: (wakes up)… don't yell… it'll make it hurt more…

Jill: what happened? And why do I feel like someone hit me over the head with a hammer?

Garth: You remember last night?

Jill: ummm… I remember sneaking into the club… and dancing… and that's all.

Garth: oh… well my dear… you had a bit too much to drink.

Jill: but I only got juice…

Garth: is THAT what you thought you were drinking?

Jill: what are you implying?

Garth: nothing. Nevermind. Just get up and get ready.

Jill: what? Fine. But we're talking after.

Garth: sure. Now go before I do it for you.

Jill: Fine! Going! Going! (scrambles off with stuff into the bathroom)

Garth: (sighs)

(knock on the door)

Garth: (opens the door to see Addie)

Addie: You owe me buster. You owe me bigtime.

Garth: I know.

Addie: I had to cover for you for room check too! Your roomies aren't too bright but whatever.

Garth: Thanks SO much!

Addie: look at the results of your stupid, mushy, flirting.

Garth: I KNOW and I'm sorry for being dumb.

Addie: yes… dumb you were.

Jill: (comes out of the bathroom) Ready guys?

Addie: sure.

Garth: yeah. Lets go.

(Flash to Inky, Sloane, Dex, Toby and Skye – At breakfast table)

Skye: Tiiiiiiiiiiired!

Sloane: I'm not! I'm wide awake!

Inky: uh huh… sure you are…

Sloane: Really I am!

Inky: Liar

Sloane: No! (slumps down on table)

Inky: See… told ya…

(All laugh)

(Flash to Wren, Andy, Derek, Kailee, TJ, Sylvia, Rae, and Lucas)

Sylvia: (quietly) so… I wonder who pulled the fire alarm… seeing as there was nothing wrong…

Rae: I don't know… but I'm going to KILL them!

Kailee: Aww! Poor Rae-Lynn is grumpy this morning!

Rae: (breathing heavily) NOT… GRUMPY!

Kailee: (shrugs) if you say so…

Rae: (glares at Kailee)

TJ: (heroically) Don't worry Kailee! I'll protect you!

(Wren and Andy look at each other then both look at Derek who is pointedly not looking at Kailee and TJ)

Kailee: WOW! My very own knight in shining armor!

Lucas: (joking) complete with large instrument and wimpy bow!

TJ: (turns to glare)

Lucas: no offence or anything of course… (scratches the back of his head and looks around innocently)

Sylvia: no string bass abuse! (hits Lucas on the arm) he's the only one we've got!

Lucas: aw… fine. Let's go.

Sylvia: aw… but we can't leave Rae here to abuse him…

Lucas: sure we can!

Sylvia: and leave her here with TJ to abuse… Wren and Andy who are… well we won't even GO there… and Derek who looks like he's going to kill someone… yeah that's good…

Lucas: oh come on… she'll fit right in…

Sylvia: (glares at him) watch what you're saying about my friends!

Lucas: you said it first!

Sylvia: (glares at him) watch it or I might just… I don't know… but something evil and menacing!

Lucas: (skeptical look) are you even capable of that?

Sylvia: (mock offence) YES! (glares) you watch… one day…

Lucas: uh huh…

Mr. T: All right Silverwood! Finish up your breakfast! Our first rehearsal is in an hour! (everyone groans) Move it or lose it people!

Rae: (grumbles) Darn those navy reserve officer types…

(Flash to at rehearsal)

**REHEARSAL #1- Andy gets his Comeuppance (What he deserves)**

Mr. T: Okay gang! Pull out The Mission Suite

Kailee: (starts to panic- turns to Sylvia) I can't play this solo! It's too hard, and so pretty and- FREDDY! (Freddy jumps) Do YOU want to play it?

Freddy: no way. That's why YOU'RE section leader…

Kailee: oh… right…

Mr. T: All right, we'll start at the top… with the "Gabriel's Oboe" movement. Kailee, ready?

Kailee: (thinks: no!) Uh… yeah…

Mr. T: One, Two, Three… (a beautiful flowing oboe solo starts) (Kailee finishes solo- Melody is taken over by flute soloist Carlyn) (Mr. T Slams stand) ANDREW EXTON! What in the name of God's Green Earth are you doing?

Andy: (has started a mock snake dance. He stops) I'm being an oboe, sir. (Wren giggles and Kailee glares)

Mr. T: Alright Exton… that does it… You've done nothing but make oboe jokes all year. Come here. Ms. S… the weapon please!

Ms. S: (pale) But… Mr. T! The German police…

Mr. T: THE SPARE, WOMAN!

Ms. S: Oh! Right! (hands him a case)

Mr. T: (pulls out a spare oboe and reed and hands them to Andy) Alright Exton. Put it together

Andy: (complies with some difficulty)

Mr. T: now play it.

Andy: how?

Mr. T: You're the genius Exton… you figure it out… Maybe you should try a snake dance? (band laughs)

Andy: (shrugs and blows- hard)

Spare oboe: SQUAWK!

Kailee: PLEASE Mr. T! Make him STOP! This is cruelty to oboes!

Mr. T: It's not like blowing into a trombone is it Mr. Exton? A 'bone will play a note nicely- no backpressure or resistance. Now, I hope this experience has taught you something…

Andy: Snake dances don't make oboes work? (winks at Wren, who grins back at him- Tuck sees and snaps his band pencil in half. Hannah hands him a new one)

Mr. T: (glares) Exton… repeat after me… If you catch me making…

Andy: Okay, OKAY… If you catch me making fun of the oboes, you'll humiliate me in front of the whole band. I get it.

Mr. T: I was thinking more along the lines of "learning respect for oboes"… I need coffee. Five minute break people! (Walks off muttering to self)

Kailee: Andy… exactly what do you have against oboes?

Andy: (as a group gathers) Uh… they're squawky… obnoxious… and HEY!

Kailee: (leaps forward, claws bared, ready to claw his eyes out)

Derek: (grabs her waist) Come on Kai, I don't think this will solve the problem…

Kailee: (struggling) let me at him! I'll show him obnoxious! AIIEEEEEEEE! (war call)

Wren: Andy… I think now would be a good time to leave! (grabs his arm and pulls him away) Why do you provoke her? You know how touchy she is about her oboe pride…

Andy: (grins) its fun! (frowns) until she gets violent…

Wren: Well, don't do it anymore, okay? For me?

Andy: Fine… but just for you…

Wren: (hugs him) thanks. And hey! Maybe now she'll let you keep your eyeballs!

Andy: let us hope!

(flash to after rehersal- 'bones are talking by themselves, and start to walk off.)

Wren: where are they going?

Kailee: I don't know! OH! Flip your hair!

Wren: what! No! You flip your hair!

Kailee: okay… FINE! (flips hair but whacks herself in the face in the process) Ow…

Derek: (notices and goes over to see what happened) Kailee? Are you Ok?

Kailee: ow…

Wren: (sarcastically) aw! Poor Kailee! (Gets whacked)

Derek: Kailee! Are you ok? What happened?

Kailee: I hit myself in the face!

Derek: Poor Kai! (gives her a hug)

Wren: (doubles over laughing)

Andy: (walks over carefully)… you gona be able to play that oboe of yours Kai?

Kailee: should be… yeah…

Andy: Darn… I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear the duck…

Wren: ANDY! (hissing) you promised!

Kailee: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! NOT A DUCK! (again tries to beat on him)

Andy: sorry! Sorry! (hides behind Wren)

Wren: hey! (moves behind him) you ASKED for it! (pushes him forward) kill him Kai.

Andy: no! no! no! no! no! aw! Come on Wren! You love me right? (Bambi eyes)

Wren: …

Kailee: (has calmed down) fine… I won't kill you this time… but do it again… (looks at him warningly)

Andy: (bows low) your wish is my command…

Wren: N'yuh huh… what happened last time you said that/

Andy: ummm… yea… Myrtle Wilson followed me around for a week…

Wren: and you don't want to REPEAT that episode again now do you… (scheming)

because… I can arrange it…

Andy: AHHHH! NO! GOD! Wren you wouldn't!

Wren: wouldn't I?

Andy: but but but ack! Please no! I'll do anything!

Wren: (evil gleam in eyes) anything?

Andy: erm… I guess it's too late to say "within reason"?

Wren: (evil glare) oh… oh boy it is! (grins)

Andy: (kind of whimpers) uh oh…

Wren: (maniacal laugh) I've got it!

Andy: You've got what? It had better not be contagious…

Wren: What? No… I've got the ultimate punishment for you! (cheerful)

Andy: oh bother…

Wren: Ok… your punishment… is… (stops for dramatic emphasis) Apologizing to

Tucker

Andy: (incredulous) WHAT!

Wren: (nods) what are you waiting for?

Andy: Do I have to?

Wren: (looks at him) do you love me?

Andy: (hangs head) Fine… I'm going… I'm going… (walks away)

Kailee: wow… good job Wren!

Wren: I know… I try…

(Flash to Andy who is walking towards Tuck's room to "apologize")

Andy: (knocks on door)

(From inside)

Nate: I'll get it! (Opens door) Hey Andy!

Andy: Hey Nate… is Tucker here?

Nate: no… he's in the room next door…

Andy: Alright… thanks…(walks away)

Nate: ummm bye?

Ryan: what was that about?

Nate: I have no idea… strange ones they are… I wonder if Tuck TOLD them that this was his room?

Ryan: just to bug us?

Josh: No. To bug YOU! (sly grin)

Ryan: (sarcastically) thanks Josh… I love you too…

Josh: (grins)

(Andy walks to the next room and knocks on the door)

Tucker: (opens door) Exton? (bitterly) What do you want? Come to tell me you've won the heart of our fair lady Wren?

Andy: Um… Tuck?

Tucker: (glares) what?

Andy: (shakes head) never mind… and that's NOT what I came here to tell you…

Tucker: (raises eyebrows) oh?

Andy: yeah… I uh… wanted… uh… to uh… um… well… erm…

Tucker: Spit it out Exton… I don't have all day!

Andy: Shut UP Woode! I just came to apologize ok! Whatever. I'm gone. (waves Tucker off)

(Andy storms off- he meets wren on the way up the stairs)

Andy: Shut UP Woode! I just came to apologize ok! Whatever. I'm gone. (waves Tucker off)(Andy storms off- he meets wren on the way up the stairs)

Andy: AUGH! I HATE THAT KID!

Wren: hate is an awfully strong word don't you think?

Andy: no.

Wren: (raises eyebrow) what happened?

Andy: (shakes head) nothing… He's just the most annoying ape to ever walk the face of the earth…

Wren: (surprised) That's nice!

Andy: well he deserves it…

Wren: nobody deserves that…

Andy: Right… (rolls eyes)

Wren: (punches his arm)

(Zoom out – Zoom in on Kailee and Derek)

Derek: Did it mean anything to you! (kind of annoyed)

Kailee: did WHAT mean anything to me? What are you talking about?

Derek: (lowers voice, slightly threateningly) our kiss! Did it mean anything to you?

Kailee: You're scaring me Der…

Derek: (getting impatient) I'm serious Kailee! Did it… or did it NOT mean anything to

you!

(End Episode 5)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N:_** Alright! Well here it is FINALLY! Episode 5! We should have the other four episodes that we have done… up… within the next two weeks… have lots of fun reading episode 5! And keep watch for six, seven, eight, and nine soon!


	6. Episode 6 Fluff and Sap and Cheese!

Episode 6 – Fluff and Sap and Cheese, Oh my!

Kailee: Of course it meant something to me... in fact... I learnt something from it...

Derek: (confused) what are you talking about?

Kailee: if you don't know... I'm not going to tell you.

Derek: come on Kai, I'm not in the mood for games...

Kailee: (getting frustrated) games! Don't even TALK to me about games...

Derek: I don't –

Kailee: I learned you were a coward, alright?

Derek: but Kai!

Kailee: That's right, a coward. You're jealous of TJ, you flirt with me... but will you actually ask me out? No! You're afraid of rejection! Well, why don't you take a chance, Derek? Then maybe you'd learn what that kiss really meant to me! (She storms off)

Derek: I'm a coward?

(Flash to hotel room)

Kailee: (slams door) Damn him! (She kicks the wall) why is he so stubborn?

Wren: uh... are you ok?

Kailee: (locks herself in the bathroom- wren can hear crying through the door)

Wren: (to Rae and Sylvia) Guys... I think operation CCM is still necessary...

Sylvia: but we've tried the CCM already! It didn't work!

Wren: well, we're just going to have to change that... now aren't we?

Rae: sure... but how...

Wren: I'll think of something... something even more brilliant than before!

Rae: (raises eyebrows)

Wren: but now to the problem at hand...

Sylvia: yes... Kailee? Come out and talk with us...

Kailee: (yelling) no!

Wren: but Kai...

Rae: fine... don't come out... but then we're going to have to yell... and as we determined yesterday... the walls aren't too thick...

(Click of bathroom door lock)

Kailee: comes out from the bathroom – slowly/ sadly walks to the bed and melodramatically slumps onto it.)

Sylvia: awww you poor dear! What happened to you? (Sits beside Kai on the bed)

Kailee: Derek

Rae: (raises eyebrows and walks over to the bed to also sit beside Kailee) Derek? what did he do to you?

Kailee: nothing... he's just being a dork...

Sylvia: awww!

Wren: (walks to the door)

Sylvia: Wren! Where do you think you're going at a time like this!

Wren: I have an idea! Just give me a sec! I'll be back!

Rae: alright... I'll just stay here...

Wren: (walks out the door and up to floor 6- she knocks on the door to Andy and Derek's room)

Andy: (answers the door) Wren! How good it is to see you! I haven't seen you for like five minutes... but those five minutes have felt like many days!

Wren: (looks at Andy eyebrows raised) is Derek here?

Andy: (turns around and points to Derek) ummm yeah?

Wren: (marches in) what did you DO to her?

Derek: (embarrassed) umm well she started it (dark look)

Wren: she started it... SHE started it! How can you say that?

Derek: she called me a coward!

Wren: so maybe you ARE a coward huh? HUH!

Andy: (gently) Wren...

Wren: Don't you WREN me Andrew Exton... No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it! No one!

Andy: Wren... (Wraps an arm around her to keep her from attacking Derek) Come on... (Grabs her hand and tows her out of the room) Are you ok!

(Wren and Andy are walking down a hallway)

Wren: um yeah? I can't say much for Derek or Kailee though...

Andy: (thinking) so... do you know what actually happened?

Wren: um no... But it can't be good... Kai started yelling and locked herself in the bathroom...

Andy: (raises eyebrows) really?

Wren: yes!

Andy: huh...well... it seems that operation 2 is in order... seeing as operation 1 didn't work...

Wren: yes... but it has to be brilliant!

Andy: definitely...

(Both stop and sit down to think)

(At the same time)

Wren and Andy: I've got it!

Wren: what did you think of?

Andy: (whispers plan in Wren's ear)

Wren: ooooh! I like! And when we mix them together! (Whispers her plan to Andy)

(Both laugh maniacally- Liam enters)

Liam: (looks frightened and then whimpers) Guys... that is REALLY scary!

(Flash back to R, K, and S)

Kailee: (sighs) and that's what happened!

Sylvia: Aw! Poor Kai!

Rae: Yeah! (Gives Kailee a hug)

Wren: (walks into the room carrying a grocery bag)

Rae: Wren?

Sylvia: where'd you go?

Wren: oh… not far… (Starts unpacking the bag) comfort food anyone?

Kailee: (goes to help her unpack- picks up a box of ice cream) Chocolate fudge double cocoa sundae with chocolate sauce!

Wren: (laughs) yep! And all sorts of other chocolaty goodies! (Tosses everyone a spoon)

Kailee: (gives wren a hug) Thanks!

Rae: (laughing) I don't know about you guys… but I feel better already!

(Flash to Tucker, Hannah, Alexis, Larke, Albert, and Oliver- sitting in the lobby)

Hannah: so?

Tucker: so what?

Alexis: jeez! I missed half of that conversation last night, and even I know what she's talking about!

Tucker: What? WOULD SOME ONE LIKE TO- oh… that…

Hannah: yes? (Eagerly)

Tucker: just like in the Wizard of Oz… (Imitates) The great Oz is very busy… come back again… TOMORROW!

Hannah: TOMORROW! But I want to go home NOW!

(All stare at Hannah)

Hannah: what?

Oliver: that was so good… I'm not sure if I should applaud or just be very scared…

Albert: she's even got the pigtails…

Larke and Alexis: (laughing)

Hannah: (rolls eyes) It was Josh's favourite movie when we were little…

(All look at her strangely again)

Hannah: heh heh… so… TUCKER! Are you going?

Tuck: are you going to keep pestering me?

Hannah, Alexis and Larke: yes!

Tucker: fine… here I go…

Albert: (laughing) if you want we could send Ol here with you for moral support?

Tucker: (winces) no thanks… I'm good…

(As Tuck walks away you can hear:)

Oliver: was that REALLY Josh's favourite movie?

(Flash to Freddy, Charlie and Diego)

Charlie: I'm bored!

Freddy: Do something then!

Charlie: (whiny voice) but WHAT?

Diego: (sarcastic) stick your head out the window and yell "I'm a MORON" at the top of your lungs!

Charlie: (perky) okay!

Diego: dude… I was JOKING!

Charlie: (deflates) oh… (Plops down on the bed) Guys…. I'm bored!

Diego: we know!

Freddy: you could… go get us some pop!

Charlie: (hops up) sure!

Freddy: (pulls out change and hands it to Charlie)

Diego: (does the same)

Charlie: (walks out of the room)

Freddy and Diego: (look at each other)

Diego: 1…2…3…

(Knock on the door)

Diego: (opens it to see Charlie)

Charlie: ummm… I forgot to ask… what kind?

Freddy: Coke

Diego: Coke too!

Charlie: two cokes… got it! (Salutes and walks away)

Diego: (shuts door) not bad… three seconds

Freddy: I think it's a new record!

Diego: (laughs

(Inky, Sloane, Dex, Toby and Skye)

Dex: (slowly) negative… one….

Toby: WAIT! I'm not there yet!

Inky: You're not at question negative one yet? (Tuts disapprovingly)

Dex and Toby: (turn and stare blankly at her)

Inky: (sweat drop) never mind… (Goes back to playing cats cradle with Sloane)

Sloane: (shakes head) guys…

Dex: I don't get this!

Toby: I do!

Dex: that's because it requires a simple mind to understand!

Toby: I KNOW! I mean… wait… (Eyes narrow at Dex)

Dex: heh heh… ANYWAYS… Let's have a party!

Inky: WHAT!

Skye: a PARTY? YAY!

Inky: we can't have a party!

Sloane: a party? What? Sure we can!

Inky: I duno guys… (Thinks about it for a second- shrugs) OKAY!

(Everyone stares at each other)

Toby: so… who are we inviting?

(Silence)

Skye: we could… have our OWN party! Without other people!

Dex and Toby: (sceptical looks)

Sloane: SURE!

Inky: (pulls out snacks)

Dex and Toby: (eyes light up) Excellent!

(Flash to Jill and Garth)

Jill: did I do anything stupid last night?

Garth: You really don't remember?

Jill: I really don't… I didn't do anything dumb did i?

Garth: (blushes bright red) no… (Stutters) nothing… of interest… per se…

Jill: huh?

Garth: NOTHING! You did nothing! (Muttering) that you remember…

Jill: did you say something?

Garth: (still muttering) nothing… nothing… (Wanders off)

Jill: (confused look) okay… (Goes off to find Lexis, Hannah, Larke and Brianna)

(Flash to Wren, Andy, Sylvia, Rae, Kailee and Derek in the Main Lobby of the hotel waiting for the busses to take them to their performance)

Wren: OH CRAP!

(all look at her)

Rae: what happened?

Wren: I forgot my CORK GREASE!

Sylvia: You could… borrow mine?

Wren: (looks at Sylvia pointedly) yours and Rae's are upstairs too! We'll be back. (grabs Andy's hand and runs up the stairs)

Andy: You forgot your cork grease? That was kind of pathetic.

Wren: what? So I can't think on the spot!

Andy: That's why I'm here! The brains of this outfit!

Wren: Riiight…

(Flash back to on the busses)

Rae: Kai! Come sit here! (Points to the seat beside Derek)

Kailee: ummm… (Notices no where else to sit, except behind Mr. T) Alright…

Mr T: Alright gang! Our first concert is tonight! Play like I know you can! And Andy Exton… WHERE IS THAT EXTON?

Andy: (comes dashing on to the bus, Wren in tow) Here… sorry… Wren… cork grease… (Gasps for breath from running and takes the seat behind Mr. T)

Mr. T: Alright… well as I was saying… don't antagonize the other band. (Desperate) please?

Andy: Aww… fine T. Take the fun out of everything! (Shakes his head sadly)

(At concert: Silverwood is unpacking and notices the other band- from the states.)

Andy: (seeing the other band- stops unpacking his trombone, and walks over to the trombone section leader of the other band) Hey there. I'm Andy. From Sliverwood, Canada. (Holds out hand to shake)

T-bone Section leader: (looks up) Hello. Adam Peterson. AFAHS, Colorado Springs. United States of America. (Salutes)

Andy: duuuude… no need to go all Army on me!

Adam: not army… Air Force.

Andy: oh… sorry…

Wren: (walks up to make sure that Andy doesn't get himself into trouble) Hey An…

Adam: (gasps) YOU'RE WITH A WINDIE!

Andy: Say what?

Adam: You're going out with a woodwind!

Wren: (annoyed) Hi. I'm WREN nice to meet you too! And for the record… we aren't… going out…

Andy: yeah…

Adam: (breathes sigh of relief) OH GOOD! Because if you were… that would just defy all laws of brass!

Wren and Andy: um…

(Other trombone- Bartholomew- from the other band walks up)

Bart: THE CORNERS! THE CORNERS ARE WATCHING! FEAR THE CORNERS!

Adam: It's OK Bart! (to Andy and Wren) He's been like this ever since he read 1984.

Wren and Andy: (wide eyes) oh…

Mr. T: (yelling) EXTON! EVANS! COME ON YOU TWO! WARM UP IS NOW!

Andy: Alright… well we'll see you then…

(Wren and Andy trudge back to the warm up room)

(Flash to during the concert- Silverwood is playing The Mission Suite, and Tree beard from the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. When they finish, they sit in the audience to watch the AFA band. They are getting ready to Play the AFA fight song, and another piece.)

Adelaide: (takes the seat beside Wren) Hey there!

Wren: umm… Addie? Kailee was sitting there..

Addie: that's alright… I won't be long.

Wren: um… Kay?

Addie: (points to Adam) who is that?

Wren: umm… sorry… which?

Addie: the one in the army uniform!

Wren: Addie… they're all in uniform… and it's the Air force… but who's counting…

Addie: right… anyways… their section leader…

Wren: WHICH SECTION?

Addie: (like it's the most obvious thing in the world) the TROMBONE section!

Wren: (mutters) why is it always the trombone section!

Addie: so? Who is he?

Wren: he would be Adam Peterson. AFAHS, Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States of America.

Addie: Adam Peterson eh… (Sighs) nothing like a man in uniform!

Wren: um Addie…

Addie: yeeees?

Wren: um… nevermind…

Addie: Alright! Ooooh! They're starting! Bye now!

Andy: well… that was odd…

Wren: (that it was…)

Kailee: (arrives with TJ) Hey guys!

Andy: oh yay! More from the family of the duck!

Wren: (whacks Andy) Cut that out! If you keep abusing her like that I'm never speaking to you again!

Andy: what? HEY! (pouts) Wrennnn… (gets whacked)

Wren: shush! They're starting!

(All sit and listen to AFAHS)

(Flash to after concert)

Addie: (walks over to Adam) Hey! That was a really great concert! That march was really something!

Adam: uh… standard Air Force procedure… marches are I mean… (is awed by Addie)

Addie: oh… well… I'm Adelaide Collins! Sorry to not have introduced myself sooner!

Adam: Oh… right… introductions! Hi. I'm Adam.

Addie: I KNOW! I mean… (coughs)

Adam: pleased to make your acquaintance! (shakes her hand)

(Flash to Jill and Garth who are watching her)

Jill: (raises eyebrows) Spring Fever eh?

Garth: say what?

Jill: you don't have a video camera do you?

Garth: (blinks) um why?

Jill: so that we can catch Addie being all mushy and stuff! AND we'll have evidence of it!

Garth: I don't know… it doesn't seem right to blackmail her like that…

Jill: blackmail? NO! This falls under the using juicy information to our own advantage category! NEVER blackmail! So you have a video camera?

Garth: nope… but I do have a cell phone!

Jill: (confused) that's nice dear… OH! (evil laughter)

Garth: (snaps a picture and folds his phone into his pocket)

Jill: EXCELLENT!

(Andy and Wren)

Wren: they were good!

Andy: they were okay… their trombone section wasn't thaaaat great… we're better.

Wren: (snorts) you're such an egomaniac.

Andy: but that's why you love me. (puts his arm around her shoulder)

Wren: oh absolutely. (rolls eyes)

Adam: (walks by… and does a double take) I thought you guys said you weren't… nevermind… (walks away shaking his head and muttering) Crazy Canadians…

Wren and Andy: (both look at Adam leaving)

Andy: huh?

Wren: don't look at me… I thought YOU were the brains of this operation?

Andy: (moves his arm to around her waist) I don't know Wren dearest… you're as smart as they come… well… for a clarinet!

Wren: (elbows him and sticks out her tongue) thaaaaanks…

(Kailee and TJ walk by)

Kailee: he's the stupidest kid I've ever met and I HATE him!

TJ: come on… he can't be THAT bad… hate is an awfully strong word…

Kailee: (is exasperated- throws up her arms) YOU MEN! ALL THE SAME! ARROGANT, PIG HEADED, SELF ABSORBED, COWARDLY, DAFT, DENSE PEA BRAINED STINKERS!

TJ: (blinks)

Andy: (pipes up) I'm not!

Kailee: (whips around) YOU! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH YOU!

Andy: eep! (Hides behind Wren)

Wren: hey! Don't you hide behind me! You asked for it!

Andy: I wasn't exactly… aware… of what I was asking for… I just thought I'd point out a well known fact that…

Wren: (turns around slightly and shakes her head sadly) 5 years of band with her and you don't know what you're asking for… smart Exton… (Continues to shake her head sadly)

Andy: (rests head on hers) stop… you're making me dizzy!

Wren: (stops) and we wouldn't want that now would we?

Andy: nope. Definitely not.

Wren: right.

Andy: (re-wraps his arms around her waist) because… THEN… you'd have to take care of me.

Wren: (thoughtful) oh… I suppose that could get a bit messy…

Andy: yeah….

Kailee: (snorts, trying not to laugh)

Wren: (turns around to face Kailee, within reason, seeing as Andy's arms are still around her waist) what?

Kailee: (dying of laughter but trying not to) NOTHING!

Wren: huh?

Kailee: (glances at Andy's arms) nothing… NOTHING AT ALL!

Wren: (confused look)… (Looks down and quickly back up at Kailee) Kailee… (Warningly while blushing- hushed tone) if you breathe a WORD of this to anyone… especially Ra- (is interrupted)

(Sylvia and Rae walk up)

Sylvia: hey guys!

Rae: (notices immediately) hey Wren… (Pause) Andy… (Smirk on face)

Wren: (smacks self on forehead) doh!

Andy: what? (Light bulb goes on) OH! (Quickly lets go)

Wren: (flicker of disappointment in her eyes)

Rae: (is amused)

Wren: (gives her a warning look)

Sylvia: anyhoo! That was a good concert!

Andy: (mutters) we're better….

Wren: (smacks him playfully upside the head) now don't start that again…

Andy: (rubs his head) ouch, yes my love. (Joking tone- realizes what he said) I mean… yes ma'am. (Blushes bright red)

Wren: (turns pink)

(Everyone else laughs)

(Adelaide walks out of the washroom, kind of absentmindedly walking/ day dreaming, and crashes into Adam, who just HAPPENS to be leaning against the wall)

Addie: (head jerks up to see Adam) oh my GOSH! I am SO sorry… I was just not exatly paying attention, which doesn't normally happen, and I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't notice you were there… and… (gesturing with hands)

Adam: (laughing) hello to you too! And it's fine. (arms outstretched as if inspecting for damage) no permanent injuries.

Addie: (dreamily) yeah…

Adam: (smiles and waves his hand infront of her face) hey… um… (is slightly nervous) how long are you guys in Germany for?

Addie: a couple of days… tops.

Adam: (hesitant) do you have any… free time?

Addie: (thinks about it) not much I don't think… but I think we might have a bit tomorrow… (pulls out her itinerary)

Adam: (looks over her shoulder)

Addie: yea we have a bit. Why?

Adam: well… (shuffles his feet) tomorrow… we have free time… and this may seem a bit forward… seeing as we just met and all… but I was wondering if you'd want to have some coffee with me tomorrow?

Addie: (wrinkles her nose)

Adam: (notices and starts to move away) or… maybe… that's a horrible, awful, repulsive idea.

Addie: no… its not that… I just hate coffee! That's all! I'd love to do something with you! (hits self on head and mutters) way to make it obvious Addie…

Adam: (reapproaches) okay… so we could go out and grab a bite to eat then?

Addie: (perky) sounds like fun! (wide-eyed) I sound like Jill!

Adam: kay… where are you staying?

Addie: (pulls out pen from her bag, and writes on his hand)

(Jill and Garth are watching "inconspicuously" )

Jill: (squeals) they're SO unbelievably cute!

Garth: I do believe we've already established that…

Jill: so? Does that diminish from the cuteness of it?

Garth: (rolls eyes and steers Jill away from her spying)

Jill: hey! I was watching that!

Garth: uh huh… that's nice sweets

Jill: (allows herself to be dragged away, but pouts and crosses her arms.) way to ruin my fun…

Garth: (small chuckle) she'd kill you if she knew you were spying on her…

Jill: well that's true… that's why mums the word!

Garth: you, my dear, are not the best at keeping secrets…

Jill: (looking scandalized) am too!

Garth: (pokes her) are NOT! (Laughing)

Jill: why I oughta… (Starts to chase him with her drum sticks)

Garth: (fakes a small and scared voice) oh NO! the big bad mean and vicious Jill is coming to get me! Whatever shall I do! Someone help me! (darts away laughing)

Jill: Garth Lavowski! You'll pay for that!

Garth: (taunts her) oh I WILL, will I? With what?

Jill: with your life!

Garth: how do you plan on making me pay you?

Jill: (grabs his arm- teasing) oh… I duno… make you mine?

Garth: oh? (still laughing) and how do you propose to do that?

Jill: (pulls him towards her and puts her other hand on his cheek) like this. (kisses him on the mouth and then pulls away- blushing- gasp) oh my god… I am SO sorry! (runs away)

Garth: (quietly to himself) it was okay. In fact… it was more than okay… (deep sigh- puts his head in his hands and slumps down onto a bench) that's twice…

(Harry and Michael approach)

Harry: (to Garth) Why the long face?

Mike: I don't think he heard you…

Harry: WHY THE LONG FACE!

Garth: (looks up and glares)

Mike: OH! I know! (Pretends to be knowledgeable) you tried to seduce a German chick and got rejected. Am I right?

Garth: (murderous look) no.

(Interrupted)

Mr. T: Silverwood kids! Load the buses or I'll beat you with large blunt objects!

(Everyone moves to load the busses)

(Addie and Adam)

Addie: well…I have to go now…

Adam: (sad) oh… okay…

Addie: but I'll see you tomorrow right? Anyways… bye! (starts to walk away)

Adam: (calls out to her) I'll count down the hours until I see you again! Au revoir mon cherie!

Addie: (walks backwards and waves while giggling)

(on the bus back to the hotel)

(Jill and Addie)

Jill: Addie! (waves her hand in front of her face) I've done something horrible! Addie… are you listening to me?

Addie: (staring dreamily out the window) mmhmm… that's nice Jilly…

Jill: Addieeeeee! (whining) you're supposed to be the grounded one! To help me when I do dumb things!

Addie: maybe later kay Jill?

Jill: (pouts) fine…

(Garth is sitting alone- Derek walks over)

Derek: can I? (gestures at empty chair)

Garth: sure… whatever.

Derek: (sits) so… girl troubles?

Garth: (sarcastic bitter laugh) isn't it always?

Derek: well no… (thinks for a moment) nevermind… yeah it is... so what's eating you? or the better question… who?

Garth: swear you won't tell anyone?

Derek: sure.

Garth: (resigned sigh) Jill.

Derek: (loudly) OH! I KNEW IT!

(everyone turns)

Derek: (meekly) that the Bulls would win the world series, that is!

(everyone rolls their eyes and turn back to their conversations)

Derek: (turns back to Garth) anyways…

Garth: (gives him a sceptical look) never try that again… okay man? First off… the bulls are a BASKETBALL team… the world series is (enunciates) BASEBALL… got it?

Derek: erm... ooops… sorry…

Garth: anyways… she's kissed me twice.

Derek: who, Jill?

Garth: (sarcastic) no. Adelaide. Of COURSE Jill!

Derek: sorry… and?

Garth: and nothing! She said sorry and ran away!

Derek: oh…

Garth: exactly

Derek: I guess you could go talk to her…

Garth: yeah… after I cool down…

Derek: and advisable plan.

Garth: so what's up with you?

Derek: also girl problems…

Garth: oh? Who?

Derek: (lets out long breath) Kailee.

Garth: what happened?

Derek: well it's a long story… but apparently I'm a coward.

Garth: (joking tone) did you run away from the dragon guarding the castle with princess Kailee in it?

Derek: (gives him a look) hey, I was understanding for you. You can at least TRY to be understanding for me.

Garth: right! Understanding. (nods)

Derek: nevermind…

Garth: okay… (shrugs)

(bus pulls up to hotel- most people are already off the bus and already inside)

Andy: (offers arm to Wren) may I escort you to your room?

Wren: Why yes you may. (loops arm)

(start walking)

Wren: (yawns) I'm tired. (rests her head on Andy's shoulder)

Andy: (kisses the top of her head) sorry love, we're at your room though.

Wren: (grumbles) well thanks for escorting me.

Andy: my pleasure. (kisses her cheek and walks down the hall) sleeptight!

Wren: (faintly) good night… (lets self into room)

(The next morning)

Addie: (hops out of bed and starts humming)

Jill: (rolls over and covers her head with a pillow)

Addie: (brushing her hair and dancing around)

Jill: (rolls over) Addie… would you take it down a notch?

Addie: I'm sorry… I'm just SO happy!

Jill: (lying in bed looking at Addie) what HAPPENED to y0ou last night anyways?

Addie: (squeals) I got a date!

Jill: (bolts up) you WHAT!

Addie: I KNOW!

Jill: who? When? Where?

Addie: Adam! He asked me out yesterday!

Jill: (wide eyed) wow… um… didn't you just meet him?

Addie: well yeah… but it was like… and instant connection

Jill: wow… (pause) anyways… I need help!

Addie: okay. Spill.

Jill: (quietly) I kissed him.

Addie: what?

Jill: I kissed Garth.

Addie: AGAIN? (gasps and covers mouth)

Jill: what do you mean… "again"?

Addie: nothing! Nothing!

Jill: Addie….

Addie: I'm… just… hallucinating! That's all!

Jill: (unbelieving) sure… so what do I do?

Addie: (slowly) well… do you like it?

Jill: (blushes) yeah…

Addie: then go talk to him about it!

Jill: but it could ruin our friendship!

Addie: (knowing look) don't worry, it won't, I promise.

Jill: (thinks about it) but… but…

Addie: just do it!

Jill: (sigh) I'll try… just so we can talk again…

Addie: sounds good. (Hair is up) what do you think of my hair?

Jill: Addie… that's how you always wear it…

Addie: I know… I just thought I'd check.

Jill: shut up Addie!

Addie: now, just because you're grumpy about what happened with Garth, doesn't mean that you can crash my train!

Jill: crash your train? (Raises eyebrows)

Addie: or my pretty army jet fighter… (swoons)

Jill: oh brother…

(Flash to at breakfast- Diego and Inky are sitting at the breakfast table laughing)

Diego: … and then…. Albert hopped on the case, without the bassoon of course, and rode it down the hill! (laughs) you should have seen the look on Mr. T's face when we brought him the case!

Inky: that's horrible!

Diego: only for the bassoon case, and the band's budget!

Inky: exactly! It's a miracle we're here in Europe with the likes of you around!

Diego: Hey! I didn't ride the case! It was ALL Albert's fault!

Inky: uh huh… and who came up with the idea?

Diego: ummm… he did! Heh… heh…

Inky: sure… (Whacks him playfully)

(Flash to Wren, Andy, Rae, Sylvia, Lucas, Derek, TJ and Kailee)

Andy: so master of the duck… what's happening today?

Kailee: not a duck! And just for that Exton… I'm not going to tell you.

Wren: (whacks him) again with this! Andy you've really got to stop the oboe bashing! Just for that… I'm not talking to you for a whole day! (Turns away from him) SO! Kailee! (Starts talking about something random)

Andy: but but… I take it back!

Wren: (to Kailee) AND THEN, she told me… oh… was that the wind?

Kailee: no… it was nothing… you're hearing things.

Wren: (shrugs) alright.

Andy: (fished mouthed- turns to Derek)

Derek: (laughing) you deserve it! Insulting Kai's oboe like that!

Andy: aw… FINE DON'T TALK TO ME THEN!

(no response)

Andy: see if I care!

(still no response)

Andy: Huff! (slumps into his chair dejectedly)

(Josh and Bailey- still at breakfast)

Josh: soooo… do you want me to get you anything?

Bailey: oh! Can you get me a muffin?

Josh: sure. What kind?

Bailey: you choose. We can split it.

Josh: okay. (walks off to get said muffin)

Josh: (walking- notices a pair of feet behind a plant) huh? (brushes back leaves- jaw drops)

(Couple breaks apart from making out: can only see…)

Josh: CARLYN!

(End Episode 6)

A/N: Well, I must say! I'm SO sorry it took so long to get this out! We've been finished it for ages… just no one has had time to type it out! And now that its august… we've really had no excuse! Well… except for the fact that I've been at summer school repeating the dratted Chem 20, Zi went on holidays to a land far far away… and Tigger has been volunteering. So well I suppose we did have a reason or two…

**clarinetbandgeek07- **lol, we're glad you like it! and of course we shall keep writing! Infact… we will even if people don't care if we do or not. D it's because we love our characters and the fantasy world that we've written them into! Updates… will be… irregular to say the least… we'll update as soon as we finish typing… which could take a while… procrastinators? Us? No….

**Elsje- **YOU ARE SO OUR HEROES! hugs love you lots and lots forget-me-not!

**C-man-** You're random! But that's why we love you!


	7. Episode 7: The Nameless Episode

Episode 7: The Nameless Episode

(On the band bus)

Mr. T: Okay guys, listen up! Today is a half-day, you go to your classes in the morning, get back on the bus and you have the afternoon off. But! You cannot, I repeat, CANNOT go ANYWHERE without at least one other person with you! Do I make myself clear?

Band: (choruses with yes, and yep and yeah, and crystal! Etc.)

(Adelaide and Jill)

Adelaide: (blinking) wait. If I cant go anywhere without anyone, then I can't go on my date! (Panics) unless…. (Looks hopefully at Jill)

Jill: NO WAY! I'm not being a third wheel on your date!

Addie: Please Jill? (Pleading) otherwise there will BE no date! You could bring Garth!

Jill: (gives her a look) and IF we were TALKING I'm sure that would work PERFECTLY!

Addie: oh… yeah… heh heh… it could STILL work?

Jill: no it can't!

Addie: sure it does. Well… maybe…

Jill: NO! It won't work! It won't EVER work! He probably hates me now. (Pouts)

Addie: I can pretty much GUARANTEE you he doesn't hate you…

Jill: oh?

Addie: heh… heh…

(Flash to Josh, Bailey, Carlyn, Nalani and Nathan off of the bus, and walking to class)

Josh: Carlyn I can't believe you! What in the world POSESSED you? Did you even know who he WAS! And at BREAKFAST! (Is thoroughly disgusted)

Carlyn: Yes…I knew… and why do you care Josh? Hmmmm?

Josh: (yelling) I CARE… BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I DO! I CARE! THAT AND AS SECOND FLUTE SECTION LEADER, IT IS MY JOB TO LOOK AFTER FIRST FLUTES LIKE YOU!

Carlyn: Jeez Josh… if it bothers you so much…

Josh: (huffs)

Hannah: (walks up and bear hugs Josh)

Josh: AHHHHH!

Hannah: yikes! What's your problem little bro?

Josh: (hissing) Carlyn! (Glares daggers at Carlyn) (Muttering to Hannah) I'm not that much younger… five minutes if I remember correctly…

Hannah: (laughs at Josh's plight)

Carlyn: (also laughs) what can I say Josh? Flirting is one of my extra curricular activities!

Josh: (muttering) it's your only extra curricular activity!

Nathan: I hate to break it to you Carlyn… but flirting isn't an extra curricular activity…

Carlyn: sure it is!

Bailey: Carly… (Gives her a warning look)

Carlyn: aww… fine… and you don't have to look after me Josh… I'm not stupid…

Josh: (snorts) uh huh… SURE you're not…

(Flash to Ryan and Rae whom are sitting in their social studies class waiting for it to start – there is no one else in the room)

Ryan: why did I let you drag me here so EARLY!

Rae: because… I felt like it… besides… it's just you… and me... here…

Ryan: I'm starting to like this more and more… (Switches seats so that he is sitting beside her.)

Rae: (giggles) really now?

Ryan: yup!

Sylvia: (bounds in) RAE! (Gives her a big hug)

Rae: (rolls eyes) Sylvia…

Sylvia: I haven't seen you ALL day! Where have you been?

Rae: (annoyed) umm… on the bus? Same as you… Besides Syl… it's only 8:30!

Sylvia: right… BYE now! (Side steps out of the room)

(Bell rings)

Sylvia: (side steps back into the room) heh. On second thought…

(Andy, Wren, Kailee, and Derek, all walk into the classroom. Kailee is fuming at Derek, Derek is sad because Kailee is angry at him, Andy is distressed because Wren isn't talking to him, and Wren is distressed because of Kailee and Derek, and is VERY mad at Andy. All sit down in their spots quietly)

Teacher: Alvight… zee plan vor today, is that, zou only go to zee first two classes on you schedule. Zen, you may go home. Kapeesh?

Andy: thank GOD! No more of THIS! (gets glares from all over the class- Angrily) WHAT!

Teacher: (proceeds unfazed) now… iff you can pleez take out your vorksheets on the French Revolution…

(Class complies)

(Flash to after classes- Adelaide and Jill are on the bus)

Jill: NO WAY! If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times! I WON'T DO IT ADELAIDE COLLINS!

Addie: aww! Jilly!

Jill: no. freaking. Way.

Addie: (deflates)

(Andy walks by to get to his seat)

Addie: (ringlets and turns around in her chair) so… Exton… you feeling helpful today?

Andy: not particularly Addie…

Addie: are you sure?

Andy: ummm… yeah?

Addie: it's because Wren isn't talking to you isn't it?

Andy: (a little bit too quickly) No…

Addie: (keeps going realizing she's hit some sort of a button) You know… I'm surprised she's lasted this long…

Andy: yeah.. she hasn't spoken to me since breakfast!

Addie: hmmm… I bet you would do anything to get her to talk to you again…

Andy: well not ANYTHING… (glares at her suspiciously) what are you thinking Adelaide?

Addie: Well… we could do sort of a favour swap you know… you do something for me… I'll make sure that you and wren are talking again…

Andy: (suspicious) what would I have to do exactly?

Addie: it's quite simple actually… you and Wren have to come with me on my date!

Andy: say WHAT!

Addie: it's this stupid buddy rule… and Jill won't come with me…

Andy: (raises eyebrow) wouldn't that be perfect though… she could take Garth…

Jill: HEY! I heard that! And you can't make me Addie!

Andy: or not…

Addie: you SEE! I need your help…

Andy: fine Addie… you've got a deal.

(flash to wren sitting alone on the bus, book in hand, and listening to music)

Wren: (looks up from reading to see Andy in the next seat and waving his arms, and moving his mouth- She takes out her earphones and raises her eyebrows at Andy)

Andy: and so we need to help her…

Wren: (raises eyebrows)

Andy: you just missed all of that didn't you…

Wren: (nods)

Andy: so… well… basically what happened is that Addie has a date and because of the buddy rule she won't be allowed to go if we don't go with her…

Wren: (A point at Jill- gives him a questioning look)

Andy: Nah. She won't. (Wren still looks confused) I don't know why… but she won't…

Wren: (sighs in resignation and then nods)

Andy: so you're going to help?

Wren: (thwacks him and nods again)

(Flash to Tucker and Hannah. Tucker is grumbling and Hannah is trying to get him to cheer up)

Hannah: if it makes you feel any better… she isn't talking to him…

Tucker: yes she is… look…

Hannah: (looks) it seems my dear tuck, that she's not ACTUALLY talking to him…

Tucker: yeah… well you didn't see them at the concert… all cuddly and junk…

Hannah: oh?

Tucker: (goes on) I've lost Han! I never lose! But this time I have! And it's stupid EXTON who's beaten me!

Hannah: it's not a game tuck!

Tucker: says you!

Hannah: (getting upset and angry) girls are NOT trophies or prizes… or OBJECTS to be won!

Tucker: (exhales) yeah… whatever…

Hannah: (upset) you don't believe what I'm saying do you!

Tucker: (seething) EXTON of all people!

Hannah: (mad) men are all alike! All chauvinist, dense pigs!

Tucker: Hey!

Hannah: (rolls eyes and walks away) tell me when you've come to your senses.

Tucker: (left alone, confused look on face) what?

(Andy and Wren)

Andy: (pleading) can you pleaaaaase forgive me?

Wren: (sceptical look)

Andy: (voice drops down a notch) but… I love you!

Wren: (wide eyed) what!

Andy: I love you!

Wren: (considers- slowly) I might forgive you… personalize it…

Andy: (sighs) then will you forgive me?

Wren: (pause) I'll… consider it…

Andy: fine. I, Andrew Paul Exton, love you, Wren Alanna Evans.

Wren: aww! That's so cute! I just MAY have to forgive you!

Andy: (eyes light up)

Wren: (holds up finger) one condition though…

Andy: yes?

Wren: no more instrument abuse. (gives him a look)

Andy: but but… that's so hard!

Wren: (raises eyebrow)

Andy: (whimper) fine… I'll try my best

Wren: (grins) good.

Andy: so you're not mad anymore

Wren: lets just say… you're on probation…

Andy: (shrugs) that works. How long am I on probation for?

Wren: until I decide you're not…

Andy: okay… I can handle that…

Wren: can you?

Andy: (pause) I can try…

Wren: well that's more reasonable…

Andy: (nods)

(Back at the OK corral… I mean… the Hotel…)

(Adelaide is reading the newspaper in the hotel lobby- Wren and Andy come downstairs)

Wren: hey Addie!

Addie: hey guys! Thanks SO much for doing this for me!

Andy: no problem! So… where is this date of yours?

Addie: (checks watch) he should be here soon…

Wren: so who is said date?

Adam: (walks into the hotel lobby) Hey Addie! Andy! Woodwind girl?

Wren: (annoyed) I have a NAME you know!

Adam: (slowly) clar… inet… girl?

Addie: (giggles)

Wren: GAH! YOU BRASS PLAYERS ARE ALL THE SAME! STUPID! (huffs) I. Am. Wren! ( mutters) not clarinet girl.

Andy: hey! I'm a brass…

Wren: (gives him a look) and your point?

Andy: nothing. Never mind. Shutting up now.

Wren: that's better.

Adam: so… Addie… are we heading off now...

Addie: Actually… these two are coming with us… buddy rules and all…

Adam: They ARE? Andy and wood- WREN… are coming with us… but I thought… you said… you weren't going out?

Andy: we aren't.

Wren: that's right. We're just doing this for Addie here because we love her.

Adam: (raises eyebrows) uh… alright then… lets move out troops!

Wren: Troops! (whips around to glare at Adam, and hits Andy with her ponytail- by accident) oh! Sorry!

Andy: That's alright… I never needed this eye anyways.

Wren: aw! AND YOU! (turns to Adam) you must learn that at Silverwood we are not "troops" and we don't march. (laughing) we aren't coordinated enough!

Andy and Addie: Hey!

Wren: well its true!

(All walk out of hotel and are walking towards coffee shop for lunch)

Adam: so if you guys don't march… what do you do?

Addie: (teasingly) oh we do lots of stuff… its called free time…

Adam: you mean… no boot camp? No band camp? Wow… you deprived children!

Andy: I had to go to boot camp once… they kicked me out.

(all laugh and walk into said coffee shop. They find a table for 4 and sit)

Andy: so… I guess… Wren and I will go get food… what do you guys want?

Adam: seeing as we're in Germany… I'll have a sausage!

Addie: I will to- oh… I mean… salad… I'll have salad.

Wren: (gives Addie a curious look)

Andy: alright… (is confused)

(Wren and Andy walk away leaving Addie and Adam to talk)

Andy: so you saw the game last night?

Wren: Yes! It was great! (does a dance) Zaga won!

Andy: I thought you'd be happy about that. (smiles gently at her)

Wren: (confused look on face- smiles weakly) um… yeah!

Andy: are you okay?

Wren: yeah… I'm fine… just… tired…

Andy: I don't believe you… but if you say so…

(Walking back to table with food, Addie and Adam don't notice them coming back. Wren and Andy laugh and start eating/ talking)

(Flash to at hotel- Kailee storms into the room that Rae and Sylvia are relaxing in)

Kailee: where's Wren?

Rae: ummm… not here?

Sylvia: maybe she's gone downstairs? Y'know… with Andy?

Kailee: fine! (melodramatic) make me walk all the way downstairs AGAIN! (rolls eyes and walks out the door)

(Flash back to Addie, Adam, Andy, and Wren at the theatre)

Andy: so what are we going to see? Star wars? Something scary perhaps? (winks at Wren who doesn't notice him)

Wren and Addie: (reading the listings- together) SISTERHOOD OF THE TRAVELLING PANTS!

Andy and Adam: (look at each other- pained expressions on their faces)

Andy: As much as I love you… you couldn't pay me to go see that movie…

Adam: affirmative!

Wren: (rolls eyes) fine! (mutters to Addie) Ruiners!

Addie: I guess the next best thing would be Star Wars? (Nods all round) Sounds good!

(All buy tickets and are sitting in the theatre with popcorn- Wren and Andy are sitting close to the back and are watching Addie and Adam)

Wren: (whispering) aw! They're so cute!

Andy: yeah… Although… I never thought I'd see the day when Adelaide got all lovey-dovey…

Wren: very true… very true… (lies head on his shoulder)

Andy: tired?

Wren: (sarcastically) no! I'm wide awake! (rolls eyes)

Andy: (laughs)

(movie starts- the Star Wars theme- Andy and Wren are watching Addie and Adam still)

Adam: (yawns and stretches his to put his arm over Addie's shoulder)

Addie: (is startled but doesn't move Adam's arm)

Andy: (whispering to Wren) he's using the oldest trick in the book!

Wren: (looks at Andy and then at Addie) ohhh! And she's letting him! She didn't punch him out! That's generally a good sign!

Andy: yep! (suddenly gets a brilliant idea: yawns and stretches…)

Wren: (seeing it coming- jabs him in the ribs)

Andy: (whispering still) ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow… what was that for?

Wren: (smiles angelically) you're on probation remember?

Andy: ow… (holds his side)

(Flash back to the hotel. Kailee is at the door to Andy and Derek's room- she knocks)

Derek: hello? Oh. Its you.

Kailee: yes … its me… who were you expecting? The tooth fairy?

Derek: ummm… yeah… (rolls eyes)

Kailee: Anyways… I'm looking for Wren… have you seen her?

Derek: nope.

Kailee: fine. Bye. (turns to leave)

Derek: (grabs her arm) Kai…

Kailee: (whips around) WHAT! (is annoyed and almost yelling)

Derek: I'm not letting you leave until we talk about this!

Kailee: what is there to talk about! WREN ISN'T HERE!

Derek: that's NOT what I mean Kailee, and you know it. We need to fix things now!

Kailee: Derek! We can't EVER fix it! (walks away)

Derek: (closes the door, slides down it, head in hands)

(Flash back to Wren, Andy, Adam and Addie who have finished the movie and are walking back to the hotel)

Andy: we'll see you later Adam!

Wren: yeah! Was really nice to meet you trombone kid!

Adam: (laughs) see you Andy. Clarinet girl. (waves)

Addie: Wren? (Wren turns around) I'll catch up with you in a sec…

Wren: (grins) sure Addie.

(Wren and Andy proceed to walk into the hotel having a "lightsabre" fight)

(Adam and Addie laugh at them)

Addie: they are strange ones… (shakes her head sadly)

Adam: yeah… they are…

Addie: (laughs nervously) so… I had a really good time today… thanks Adam!

Adam: Not a problem! I had a really good time too… (leans down and kisses her cheek) I'll see you soon mon cherie!

Addie: (touches the spot on her cheek where Adam kissed her) Bye…

Adam: (waves and walks down the street back to his hotel)

Addie: (does a dance- calms herself- and walks into the hotel)

(Flash to Kieran, Gavin and Alex)

Kieran: we need a new song guys…

Gavin: yeah… the trumpets on the bus is getting old

Alex: (humming and not hearing what Kieran and Gavin are talking about)

Kieran: what's that he's humming?

Gavin: I don't know… but he's humming something…

Alex: (starts singing) OH! I WISH I WERE AN OSCAR MEYER WEINER!

Kieran: (brilliant idea) That's it!

Alex and Gavin: what's it? (confused)

Kieran: our new song!

Alex and Gavin: our new song?

Kieran: yeah!

Gavin: the Oscar Meyer wiener song? (sceptical look)

Kieran: nope! Better! (starts singing) Oh, I wish I was a real trombone player! That is what I'd truly love to be! 'Cause if I were a real trombone player, everyone would be in love with meeeee!

Alex: (laughs) there's only one problem…

Gavin: you are a trombone player…

Alex and Gavin: But nobody loves you!

Kieran: sure they do! Everybody loves me! (Gilderoy Lockhart smile)

Gavin and Alex: (both snort and start laughing at him)

(Flash to Rae and Sylvia)

Rae: now Kai AND Wren have disappeared! (Shrugs) oh well.

Sylvia: Rae! (Throws a pillow at her)

(Pillow fight ensues but stops at a knock on the door)

Sylvia: was that a knock? Maybe it's Kai or Wren?

Rae: I didn't hear anything!

(knock)

Rae: oh THAT knock!

Sylvia: Yes! (gets up to open the door)

Lucas: hey.

Sylvia: hey Luke what's up?

Lucas: oh… my roomies are drumming on anything and everything they can get their hands on… including me!

Sylvia: oh… sounds painful!

Lucas: naw… only a little… its more annoying than anything.

Sylvia: yeah… it would be wouldn't it?

Lucas: Yea… so… do you want to go wander?

Sylvia: (looks at Rae who has a malevolent grin on her face) SURE!

(Wren and Andy walk up the hallway)

Wren: hey Sylvie! Hey Luke!

Andy: Luke! I am your father!

(Wren and Andy walk by Sylvia, laughing, and into the room)

Rae: (shakes head) that's not cool man…

Sylvia: (looks frightened) alright… so wandering!

Lucas: (equally as scared) yes! Wandering!

(Sylvia and Lucas walk out of the room)

Luke: are they always that weird?

Sylvia: yeah… you get used to it I suppose…

Luke: you do?

Sylvia: sure… it's not THAT hard

Luke: (shakes head sadly) so… have you finished the book about the magic pants yet?

Sylvia: well… yea… but that was re-reading.

Luke: re-reading?

Sylvia: don't tell me you haven't ever re-read something!

Lucas: not really… unless of course you count Harry Potter…

Sylvia: sure! That counts! My favourite of those is… Prisoner of Azkaban!

Luke: (smiles) really? Me too!

(Sylvia and Lucas walk down the hallway randomly talking)

(Flash to Wren, Andy and Rae)

Rae: I'm off then.

Wren: wait… off where?

Rae: to find Ryan. I was only here to baby-sit Sylvie till you or Kailee came back.

Wren: Sylvia doesn't need babysitting…

Rae: of course she doesn't. But I'd feel bad leaving her by herself….

Andy: (gasps) RAE! Feel bad for someone? Wow…

Wren: (thwacks him) probation Exton…

Andy: (rolls eyes) fine…

Rae: anyways…I'm gone.

Wren and Andy: alright… bye Rae.

Rae: (waves and blows a kiss) Bye!

Andy: (goes to TV and turns it on, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of the TV) ooooh! Wren! Zaga!

Wren: (slowly walks over to TV and sits on the other bed- slowly) did you mean it?

Andy: (mutes TV) mean what?

Wren: If you don't remember… never mind.

Andy: come on! What's bugging you?

Wren: If YOU don't know… I'm not going to tell you!

Andy: Wren!

Wren: You're such a BRICK Exton!

Andy: A brick? That's not very nice!

Wren: well it's true! (Turns around so that she isn't facing him anymore)

Andy: Aw, Wren… come on!

Wren: come on what! YOU'RE the one who said it and you can't even REMEMBER!

Andy: Wren… talk to me!

Wren: no way, Exton.

Andy: come on Wren! I love you!

Wren: (whips around and whacks him with her pony tail- the other eye this time) THAT! Do you mean it!

Andy: (holding his eye- sits down on the bed beside her) yeah… I suppose I do.

Wren: Andrew Paul Exton… if you're kidding me… (is interrupted by Andy who kisses her)

Andy: (breaks away from Wren)… Remember… I told you to think on that…

Wren: oh…

Andy: (nervously) oh isn't exactly the reaction I was looking for…

Wren: Oh… well… (makes up mind) How does this work for you then? (leans in and kisses him again)

(Door opens and Kailee walks in)

Kailee: THERE you two are! You know… I've been looking all ov-oh! Oh! I'll just be going now then… right? Right. (looks scandalized) I REALLY didn't need to see that!

Wren: (laughing) its okay Kai, we're done now….

Andy: Are we? Are we really? (is sad)

Wren: (picks up random band folder and thwacks him)

Andy: and this is what I get for falling in love…

Wren: (thwacks him again)

(Flash To Diego, Charlie, Freddy and Wayne- Diego and Wayne are practicing a drum cadence)

Charlie: Fred? Why are we friends with drummers?

Diego: Hey! There's nothing wrong with drummers!

Freddy: Sure there is! You HIT everything!

Wayne: usually its only practice pads…

Diego: but I suppose we can make an exception for that oboe of yours… (reaches for oboe case)

Freddy: (snatches up oboe) NOT THE OBOE! ANYTHING BUT THE OBOE! (points at Charlie's clarinet case) Beat on THAT!

Wayne + Diego: (grin evilly) Okay!

Charlie: What! NOOOOOOO!

(Flash to the band on the bus to the airport)

TJ: (sits beside Kailee) Hey, Kai.

Kailee: Hey! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!

TJ: (laughs) Well… it's a long story, but lets just say that it involves a flooding toilet and an ice bucket…

Kailee: I don't think I want to know…

TJ: probably not… (Derek is watching them from behind)

Kailee: so you're okay about flying to Holland?

TJ: (smiles weakly) Oh yeah, I was born to fly…

Kailee: (hugs him) It'll be fine.

TJ: (puts an arm around her) thanks.

(Derek cracks his knuckles)

(At Airport)

Kailee: (pokes Sylvia and Rae) did you guys see Andy and Wren?

Sylvia: What do you mean?

Kailee: look. (Andy and Wren are holding hands)

Sylvia: Are they…

Kailee: Yup.

Sylvia: How do you know?

Kailee: Er… never mind that… I don't want to talk about it… I think I just might need therapy.

Rae: (loudly) AW! They're SO cute! (sings and skips away) Andy and Wren, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

(Kailee and Sylvia shake their heads)

(Addie walks over)

Sylvia: Hey Addie, how was your big date?

Addie: (gushes) Oh, it was AWESOME! Adam is SUCH a sweetie! I got his phone number, and e-mail address, and –

Derek: (interrupts) Kailee, can I talk to you for a minute?

Kailee: No. (Sylvia pokes her) OW! Fine… I'll give you exactly two minutes of my time.

(Kailee and Derek walk to a secluded corner)

Derek: (takes a deep breath) Look, I'm sorry that I was a jerk and I'm sorry that I overreacted and I'm sorry that I was a – coward.

Kailee: fine apology accepted.

Derek: Really? I meant, great! So, do you want to sit with me on the plane?

Kailee: no.

Derek: Huh?

Kailee: I'm sitting with TJ.

Derek: (under breath) of course you are.

Kailee: what was that?

Derek: Look Kai, I said I was sorry. You can stop pretending this whole thing with TJ now and –

Kailee: WHAT! You Jerk! You arrogant Jerk!

Derek: (startled) what!

Kailee: You think I'm trying to make you JEALOUS?

Derek: uh… yeah… why ELSE would you go out with him?

Kailee: Because I like him!

Derek: What about me!

Kailee: What _about _you?

Derek: (sighs) look Kailee, everyone expects us to go out… don't tell me you haven't noticed their plotting. And now that Wren and Andy are…

Kailee: you want me to go out with you because everyone EXPECTS IT!

Derek: NO! I mean… I really like you Kailee.

Kailee: I'm sorry Derek… I just cant…

Derek: Can't you give me a chance?

Kailee: no. (walks away)

Derek: (stares after her-frustrated)

(On Plane)

TJ: Kailee… are you okay? You've been awfully quiet this whole trip… (starts to smooth her hair)

Kailee: Huh? Oh… no, I'm fine… (Curls up against him) I'm just tired that's all. How are you doing? Are you okay?

TJ: (smiles) I'm okay as long as I have you to distract me…. And it helps that you're next to the window instead of me.

Kailee: (laughs)

Mr T: (on speaker) Alright Silverwood, listen up! We're almost at the Holland airport! Remember to disembark in an orderly fashion and wait as a group. We are going to meet up with those students from Silverwood who had to come over later. They will be joining us as soon as their flight from Canada arrives.

Band: YAY! (cheers)

(Jamie, Trish, Mark, and George walk into the airport)

Ms S: Ah! Here they are!

(All rush to hug them)

Kieran: GROUP HUG!

(Flash to Harrison and Michael)

Mike: (finishes telling about an excellent plan) and THEN we could light it on fire! And THEN if we poured lithium on it… it would burn a pretty red!

Harrison: (looks scandalized) but why would you want to burn it?

Mike: because burning things is FUN!

Harrison: true… but probably not as fun in foreign countries.

Mike: I suppose…

Harrison: Lets save that plan for back home

Mike: sounds good!

Harrison: hey we get to go to a soccer game!

Mike: excellent! (drums fingers)

Harrison and Mike: (guy high five)

(Bailey, Josh, Nalani, Nathan, Ryan, and Rae)

Bailey: Where's Carlyn?

Nalani: (shrugs) I haven't seen her since we got here…

Bailey: that's really weird…

Josh: yeah…

Nathan: maybe she went to the washroom?

Ryan: for a half an hour! What can a girl do in a bathroom for a whole half an hour?

Rae: (glares at him) you'd be surprised.

Ryan: (sheepish look) ehe…

Nathan: I don't know if I want to know either…

Josh: (gasps) she… no… she wouldn't! not after I berated her like that!

Bailey: what?

Nalani: (gives Josh a questioning look)

Josh: (getting angry) she better not have…

Bailey: she better not have what? What did she do?

Rae: oh you know… she probably kissed some random guy…

Bailey: Now why would she go and do a silly thing like THAT! Carlyn wouldn't do that.

Nalani: (nods)

Josh: um… actually…

Bailey: REALLY? (Is very muchly surprised)

Nalani: (wide eyes)

Rae: (smirks) so who was it?

Josh: um… you wouldn't believe me if I told you…

Rae: Sure we would…

Josh: nope… not really…

Bailey: if course we would!

Josh: just believe me on this one… you will NEVER guess…

(End Episode 7)

The ever popular and almost always useless…

KITTEN NOTES: Hi there! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! We, the TOS team, are really happy that you like the show so far! (It's made our days!) But, we have been getting a few comments about the confusingness of it and the multitude of characters! SO… what we have done for you… is created character pages! You can go HERE:

http/ The reason, though, that we have so many characters is because it is a band! and you do need more than five people for a band, however, we shall be slimming it down and focusing more on our four main characters ((Kailee, Wren, Sylvia and Rae)) and all the stuff that's happening to them… So… enjoy episode 7! And we shall try to get episode 8 up during Christmas (or rather… the non denominational winter) holiday!


	8. Episode 8: Titleless

Episode 8: We need a Title!

Hayden and Trish on the bus to the new hotel.

Hayden: to Trish I missed you!

Trish: laughs yes, I missed you too!

Hayden: yeah… so how was your art thing?

Trish: smiles it was great! I won! But the girl who came second had a REALLY good painting too!

Hayden: well, you've got to be good to be lucky, and lucky to be good…

Trish: huh?

Hayden: blushes sorry… I was just rambling.

Trish: shrugs its okay, you're cute when you ramble! I mean… Hey Madison!

Madison: gets up from seat Hey Trish! How did your competition go?

Trish: It was-

Hayden: she won 1st place! Isn't that great?

Madison: wow! Congratulations! That's terrific! gives her a hug

Trish: smiles so how was the concert?

Hayden: the concert was okay… but it woulda been better if you were there.

Trish: hugs Hayden

Hayden: wraps arm around her waist

Trish: sheepish giggle, turns to face Madison soooo…

Madison: feels awkward um… I'm gonna go now… so I'll see you two later! walks away briskly-muttering aww! They're SO cute!

Kailee: from her seat who's cute?

Madison: Hayden and Trish!

Kailee: that's true… shakes head sadly/bitterly just when we thought perfection didn't exist.

Madison: Yes… I need someone like that… sigh

Kailee: how about… ummm… Charlie?

Madison: eyes widen WHAT! AHHHHH! NO! EWWW!

Kailee: or not… how about… thinks Freddy?

Madison: AH!

Kailee: laughs work with me Madison!

Madison: work with you? Fine I'll try… but don't even THINK about Freddy or Charlie!

Kailee: Aw… fine… how about… oh I don't know Madz! How about…thinks REALLY REALLY hard Michael! Or… Gavin! Or… ALEX!

Madison: um…

Kailee: well… Michael's a nice kid…kinda of strange though… and Kieran and Gavin and Alex are all nice… but none of them are oboes…randomly off on a tangent THAT'S WHAT I NEED! AN ARMY OF OBOES, IN WHICH I AM THEIR LEADER! No… better… THEIR QUEEN!

Madison: um… pats Kailee on the back I need to go… points the other way this way… this way… yeah… runs the other way- Yelling Have fun with those oboes Kai!

Kailee: I will thanks!

Flash to Jamie, Wren and Andy

Wren: YAY! gives Jamie a bear hug you're FINALLY here!

Jamie: is hugged I KNOW! I was dying without you guys!

Wren: aww… the feeling is mutual! grins and stops hugging Jamie

Andy: well…

Wren: elbows him

Andy: coughs yes we missed you…

Jamie: laughs appreciatively good to know Andy, good to know.

Andy: winces as he rubs his side ow.

Nathan and Mark

Nate: holds out his hand to Mark

Mark: grabs his hand and go guy hug

Nate: man, I'm so glad you're here! gestures towards Ryan who is with Rae, and Josh who is with Bailey those lovesick fools are making me sick.

Mark: laughs is that what I am? Backyp? moscks offence

Nate: laughs with him no way man. You're my buddy!

Mark: hah. SURE I am.

Lucas and Sylvia

Luke: bitterly why did THEY get to come later? I could have done with coming now and missing Germany altogether.

Sylvia: WHAT! Are you KIDDING me! Miss Germany? What is WRONG with you child?

Luke: Me? Nothings WRONG with me! I'm a trumpet player! smiles widely

Sylvia: You think that Luke…

Luke: laughs I may be nuts… but I's a trumpet player! And that makes it ALL better!

Sylvia: Not helping your cause Luke…

Luke: I HAVE A CAUSE? Cool! Sylvie… do you want to donate to the Lucas Wong Foundation? All proceeds go to…

Sylvia: the Lucas Wong Foundation? raises eyebrows

Lucas: yep!

bus reaches Hotel

Mr T: Altight team! You know the drill! Let's move out!

bus unloads and and Band separates to their own rooms

Wren, Jamie and Andy in elevator

Andy: so how did the teams do?

Jamie: we WON! How cool is that! But… It was really very close… smiles we really could have used the help Wren!

Wren: laughs Sure… Make me feel guilty Jamz!

Andy: no kidding... winks and you SHOULD feel guilty… missing basketball championships like that. Tsk tsk!

Wren: uh huh… and YOU can talk…

Andy: smiles of course.

Jamie: laughs I didn't say anything about the boys team Mr. Andy…

Andy: there's nothing to say! We won and I know it. It's because we're great team… excellently skilled… brilliant strategy…

Jamie: well… that strategy may not be so brilliant after all…

Andy: we didn't LOSE did we!

Jamie: yeah… semis… by one…

Andy: WE LOST? Oh my gosh! I can't go on! Hold me Wren!

Wren: raises eyebrows and starts laughing at the pitiful look on Andy's face uh huh…

Jamie: looks confused

Elevator dings

Andy: well, that's my cue. kisses Wren on the cheek See you two!

Jamie and Wren: BYE!

Jamie: turns to Wren what was THAT about?

Wren: What was WHAT about?

Jamie: Are you and Andy… you know… going out or something?

Wren: yeah… or something…

Jamie: oh… since when?

Wren: ummm… yesterday?

Jamie: that's SO cute!

Wren: blushes if you say so…

Jamie: laughs

In the hotel- Kailee is pacing back and forth in the hallway. Enter Rae, Wren, and Sylvia

Sylvia: wow… Kai… are you alright?

Kailee: AUGH! turns and glares

Wren: um… sorry?

Kailee: and fightfully so! huffs and stomps off

Rae: okay… what was THAT about?

Wren: shrugs NO idea…

Sylvia: shakes head me either…

Rae: that's odd… even for Kai…

Wren and Sylvia: give her a look

Jo, Terri, Summer and Madison

Jo: is listening to music and singing- Horribly out of tune

Summer: is that really necessary?

Terri: skeptical look is it ever

Summer: nods point taken.

Jo: Hey!

Terri: hi?

Summer: laughs

Madison: muttering Freddy? CHARLIE! Why I never! grumbles

Summer: um… taps Madison on the shoulder Madz?

Madison: CHARLIE! Or… FREDDY! How does she come UP with theses things? I mean REALLY?

Jo: I dunno Madz… it'd be kinda cute in an odd sort of way…

Terri: yeah! I mean… it would be all… dances one way and then… dances the other way and… spins around and… AWWW!

Summer: laughs

Madison: grumbling why I oughta…

Terri: smiles elfishly you oughta what! giggles and dances out of Madison's reach

Flash to the Foyer- George is at the info desk to get his room key. Kailee, who is still angry at Wren, Rae and Sylvia, marches into the lobby and sits down in a huff.

George: to the receptionist Thanks a lot! walks over to where Kailee is sitting Bee in your bonnet Milano?

Kailee: sarcastic you don't say.

George: Jeepers! It's worse than I thought! Call the Oboe hospital!

Kailee: raises her eyebrows

George: Really now… what's wrong Milano?

Kailee: what's the MATTER! I'll tell you what the matter is George! starts rambling FRIENDS who cant keep things to themselves… Trombone players… just existing really…

George: butts into her rant Hey!

Kailee: I wasn't referring to you… OTHER TROMBONE PLAYERS! growls they just make me so… angry!

George: Yes… I think Andy can do that to just about anyone…

Kailee: I surprisingly wasn't even talking about Exton… but now that you mention it…

George: Anyways Milano, If I were you, I'd just go and give them all a piece of my mind.

Kailee: thanks George! You know… I just might do that! heads back upstairs

Flash to Tucker, Albert and Oliver

Tucker: I just don't know what to DO!

Albert: it seems to me that you're in a pickle!

Oliver: mmm… pickles… I like pickles…

Tucker: continues paying no attention to Oliver and now Hannah's not talking to me…

Albert: really?

Oliver: shrugs she can quote the Wizard of Oz… I'd stay away from her…

Albert: Stop being helpful Oliver!

Oliver: but being helpful is my life! I live to be helpful! brings out pack of cards That… and beating you at cards!

Albert: Really now? goes to play cards with Oli come on Tuck, a game of cards will do you some good!

Tucker: sighs alright…

Mike and Harry

Harry: IT'S TONIGHT!

Mike: The soccer game?

Harry: No! The Apocalypse!

Mike: the apple whaty?

Harry: rolls eyes no… the soccer game…

Mike: huh?

Harrison: …

Hotel Room of Kailee, Wren, Rae, and Sylvia

Kailee: walks into room and slams the door

Sylvia: Kai! Shh, you'll disturb the other hotel guests!

Kailee: I don't care!

Rae: what's wrong with you? teases Did you and Derek have a lover's quarrel?

Kailee: I NEVER want to hear that jerk's name again!

Wren: come on Kai, what happened. You can trust us we're your friends!

Kailee: Friends? Some friends you are!

Wren: what are you talking about?

Kailee: You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Wren Evans! A certain… chocolate chip plan?

Wren: oh…

Kailee: That's right! I found out about it! don't ask how… I have my ways…

Sylvia: look Kai, we weren't trying to hurt you! we just wanted you and Derek to be happy together!

Kailee: I. HATE. Derek Paulson.

Rae: hate is such a strong word… are you SURE that's what you mean?

Kailee: YES! Do you know what that jerk said? DO YOU? He said that he expe- NO, you know what? That's private; I'm not telling you what he said…

Wren: Kai… I thought… you really cared for Derek…

Kailee: starts to cry I DID, until you guys ROYALLY screwed everything up!

Wren: how?

Kailee: with all of your damn plotting! I LIKE TJ! DERKE IS A JERK!

Sylvia: quietly I think you're making a mistake…

Kailee: no! Derek and I are finished!

Wren: Kai… I don't think he feels that way too… he's upset about you!

Kailee: and how do you know THAT! You and Andy have been having a good little laugh at us while you snuggle up? Is that it?

Wren: hurt no!

Kailee: do me a favour, all right? STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE!

Rae: annoyed or lack thereof…

Kailee: SHUT UP!

Sylvia: please Kailee, let us help you!

Kailee: I DON'T NEED HELP!

Rae: mutters I beg to differ…

Kailee: furious JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! strides angrily out of the room and slams the door

Silence

Sylvia: quietly now what?

Flash to Andy and Derek

Andy: So Der… how's life?

Derek: Urgh.

Andy: That good eh?

Derek: oh yes. I just LOVE life.

Andy: of course you do. grins stupidly

Derek: throws a pillow at him just shut up. You don't know anything.

Andy: sure I do! I know a lot of things!

Derek: No! No you don't! YOU know NOTHING! You've got your head stuck up in the clouds… nothing matters to you except your life and your DARLING Wren! URGH! Sometimes you're so sappy it kills me Exton!

Andy: realy that wasn't what I was going for… I didn't think…

Derek: interrupts that's right. You didn't think. glares at him

Andy: WHOOO boy. You're rather grumpy today!

Derek: I'M NOT GRUMPY! gets up and walks out

Andy: waits a while Riiiiight. Not grumpy…

Flash to on the bus to the soccer game

Harry: really happy YAY! SOCCER! DUTCH SOCCER! THIS IS SOOO COOL! bounces

Michael: just don't hurt yourself.

Larke: but if he DOES kill himself I'll get to play first tenor!

Harrison: stops bouncing Hey! I resent that!

Michael: laughs that is very true… we never needed Harry anyways!

Larke: of COURSE not! winning smile

Alexis: wow… Larke… that's vicious!

Larke: looks around me! Vicious! I am SO not planning to poison him in the night when no one's looking! thinks I mean… did I say that out loud?

Alexis and Mike: laughing

Harry: mocks looking hurt

Flash to Kailee- sitting with Madison because she's still angry with Rae, Sylvia and Wren

Kailee: so… have you thought more about it?

Madison: I'm sorry… what? Have I thought about WHAT!

Kailee: the thing we were taking about earlier… the whole freddy or Charlie thing?

Madison: oh my not this again… why are you so keen on the freddy thing ?

Kailee: I dunnno its just… I don't know…

Madison: right…

Kailee: I just think you could use a guy in your life.

Madison: eyebrows raised is that so?

Kailee: well yeah… I mean… its SPRING!

Madison: slowly uh huh… So?

Kailee: gestures with her hands YOU know! Spring FEVER!

Madison: sorry… what?

Kailee: in the spring people pair up! mutters except some of us who are just jerk magnets…

Madison: so wait… I'm a jerk magnet and I need a boyfriend?

Kailee: snaps out of it no no! I'M the jerk magnet, and you need a non jerk boyfriend.

Madison: okay… and Freddy's not a jerk?

Kailee: of COURSE not! He's an oboe!

Madison: right… okay… well its not like id say no if hem asked me out, but there's no way I'm taking initiative or anything.

Kailee: okay then!

Madison: although… I still don't understand why you care so much.

Kailee: cause you're a good girl who deserves a good guy!

Madison: as opposed to the multitude of other good girls who deserve good guys?

Kailee: well I just think you and Freddy would be cute together that's all…

Madison: nods unconvincingly sure…

Flash to Andy who is reading a sports magazine- Wren comes and plops herself down beside him, obviously upset

Andy: looks up oh its you! Here I was thinking it was my other girlfriend… teasing

Wren: glares

Andy: aww… pulls her in for a hug sorry dear, you know I was just joking right? Cause I'd never ever hurt you!

Wren: nods slowly and leans against him its AWFUL!

Andy: what happened?

Wren: tearing up Kailee came and … she was upset… now she won't speak to us! sniff because she found out about our planning…

Andy: thoughtfully maybe we should lay off for a while?

Wren: still sad that's probably… sniff a good plan…

Andy: wraps her in a hug and kisses the top of her head it'll be okay…

Wren: I hope so…

Rae and Sylvia

Rae: I'm going to go talk to Ryan. That okay with you?

Sylvia: nods

Rae: gives Sylvia a sad look and gets up to walk towards Ryan's seat

Sylvia: sighs, slumps down in her seat and puts her head in her hands

Lucas: comes by and taps her shoulder Syl?

Sylvia: jumps oh! Lucas! hand over heart you scared me!

Lucas: laughs I noticed!

Sylvia: wipes a tear away so… tries to sound perky and fails miserably how are you?

Lucas: wipes another tear off her cheek and pulls out some tussue from his back picket for her What's wrong?

Sylvia: sniff Kai's mad at us…

Lucas: confused look why? Is it because of the bathroom thing?

Sylvia: nods well kinda… apparently we meddled with her life too much

Lucas: oh. gives her a half-hug that's why I avoid such things as matchmaking…

Sylvia: small laugh I should too shakes head nothing but trouble. Unless of course, it works, but the chances of that are slim…

Lucas: true, but I'm sure Kailee will forgive you… eventually

Sylvia: smiles thanks Luke!

Lucas: no problemo!

Flash to Summer, Jo and Terri at the soccer game

Terri: bouncing soccer guys! We get to see soccer!

Summer: sarcastically woot.

Jo: well if you think about it neither of these teams have very good records… I mean… the Dutch team has a win-loss record of like… -25 – 50…

Terri: its not THAT bad… besides… its soccer! starts bouncing again

Enter Harrison and Michael

Harry: SOCCER! runs over to where Terri is and starts cheering with her

Mike, Jo and Summer: Oh brother…

Flash to Kailee and TJ

Kailee: OH! LOOK TEDDY!

TJ: blushes at the nickname hmm?

Kailee: TULIPS! rushes over to flowerbed blooming with an exquisite rainbow of tulips Too bad there's a fence around them…

TJ: looks around Kai darling, if you want tulips, I'll get you tulips! hops over the fence

Kailee: gasps TJ! No!

TJ: quickly pulls out 6 tulips and hops back over the fence

Kailee: TJ! What if someone had seen you?

TJ: kneels and offers Kailee the flowers it was worth the risk for you my princess.

Kaille: blushes and giggles oh my. takes flowers- mock curtseys thank you, Sir Knight!

Rae: enters and overhears- rolls her eyes Good Sir Knight Theodore! Do I get tulips TOO?

TJ: um… well you see… its because… Kailee's special!

Rae: are you saying I'm not special enough? I don't get TULIPS!

TJ: urm… you're special… that's for sure Rae… just not _SPECIAL,_ you know?

Rae: mocks offence- huffs I'm NOT SPECIAL? mocks crying and walks off to find Ryan

TJ: um… okay… points in direction that Rae went is she always that strange?

Kailee: laughs, playing with her flowers. no, sometimes she's even stranger!

TJ: laughs

Madison- sitting by herself in the stands. A large guy walks over

Guy: leery voice hey there pretty girl, can I sit here? smirks and gestures to the seat beside her

Madison: uncomfortable and small voice um… actually I'm saving these seats for my friends…

Guy: well, sits down and puts an arm around her shoulders I guess that's just too bad for them.

Madison: shrinks please don't touch me…

Guy: why? touches her face don't you like it?

Madison: shrinks further- in a whisper not really…

Guy: roughly what did you say? tightens grip on her arm

Madison: terrified nothing! Madison voiceover what did I do to deserve this! Someone… PLEASE help!

Flash to Freddy, Charlie and Diego

Diego: eating nachos

Charlie: staring at him how do you do that?

Diego: do what?

Charlie: That! points at nachos

Diego: um…I bought them? offers want some?

Charlie: why thank you! takes some

Freddy: hey guys… points at Madison isn't that Maddie?

Charlie: turns yep.

Diego: is that guy someone in band?

Freddy: I don't think so…

Diego: is it just me, or does she look uncomfortable?

Freddy: no, its not just you

Charlie: should we do something?

Freddy: I'll go check it out. gets up and walks towards Maddie

Charlie: dude… he's touching her!

Diego: thank you captain obvious…

Charlie: you're welcome! Hey… wait… is that even LEGAL?

Diego: sweatdrop

Freddy walks up

Freddy: excuse me…

Guy: what do you want?

Freddy: small thinking pause- then slightly louder and intimidating I want to know why you're touching my girlfriend.

Madison: eyes widen

Guy: oh. She's your girlfriend is she? And what are you gonna do to make me stop? I'm bigger than you and I could take you down. smirk

Madison: worried look

Freddy: well that's true, but I know a few people who could take YOU down.

Guy: laughs menacingly is that so?

Freddy: gestures towards band people See, if you do anything to hurt me, OR her, quite a few people might not be so understanding, and might say… prove their violent tendencies? So with all due respect I think it would be wise to walk away with your dignity, and your bones still intact… or before the clarinet section kills you…

Guy: glares at him and shows Madison back towards Freddy, who catches her

Madison: clings to Freddy

Guy: spits near her feet your girlfriend's no fun anyways stalks off

Madison: starts to cry silently

Freddy: turns to her are you okay?

Madison: now I am! Thank you SO much! I was SO scared, and I didn't know what he was going to do to me and thank goodness you came to save me!

Freddy: joking all in a days work. serious that must have been pretty freaky…

Madison: half-joking definitely more excitement than I'm used to…

Freddy: at least you're okay now…

Madison: yeah… thanks to you! hugs Freddy

Flash to Andy, Wren, Rae and Sylvia- Andy is still looking through his spirts magazine

Sylvia: do you think Kaie's still mad at us?

Rae: laughs nah.

Wren: its not funny Rae…

Rae: oh but it is! points at Kailee and TJ walking, Kailee is holding her tulips

Sylvia: jaw drops

Wren: she was SERIOUS!

Sylvia: apparently…

Rae: TJ's Rebound Boy! Announcer voice and in other news… today! Rebound Boy gets the girl!

Sylvia: not helping Rae…

Rae: oh… I know. winks

Wren: that was quick…

Rae: and now, she's on the prowl! laughs

Wren: glares

Rae: right. Shutting up. zips lips

Andy: looks up what's going on?

Wren: nothing teasing go back to reading.

Andy: okaaaaaay… goes back to magazine

Sylvia: giggles you guys are so cute!

Kailee and TJ walk up

Kailee: hey guys… what's up?

Wren: nothing… nice flowers.

Kailee: tulips! TULIPS!

Wren: glares at her whatever they're still flowers… very pretty flowers… but flowers none the less…

Andy: randomly DUDE! The Blazers have third pick in the draft this year! NICE!

Kailee: looks at Andy- disgusted that was random.

Andy: confused um… I try?

Wren: Kailee… be nice…

Kailee: I am being nice! I have TULIPS!

Sylvia: ignores Kailee and Wren's bickering Hi TJ! Goes it well?

TJ: turns to Kailee does she always talk like that?

Kailee: what? Oh yeah, sure.

TJ: Ah. Alright. Well goes it Sylvia!

Sylvia: most excellent! Excited about the soccer?

TJ: urm… not really…

Rae: yelling TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! I want tulips too!

Wren: looks over suck it up Rae… they're Kailee's, and I don't think she's up to sharing. sarcastically

Sylvia: thwacks Wren be PLEASANT!

Wren: Rolls eyes, and ignores everyone deciding to join Andy in his reading The Blazers have third pick eh?

Sylvia: sighs

Rae: sing song voice oh the day in the life of a smitten band geek.

Wren: glares

Flash to Tucker

Tuck: walks up to Hannah and sits beside her Hey Han…

Hannah: turns around Lexis? Did you hear something?

Alexis: um… yeah… Han… Tucker's like… talking to you… OH! NO Hannah! I didn't hear ANYTHING!

Hannah: I thought as much.

Tucker: Hannah! Come on! Talk to be! You know I didn't really mean half of that stuff… and I just… REALLY want to beat Exton at something…

Hannah: whips around you just DON'T learn do you?

Tucker: um.. sorry? Learn what/

Hannah: AH! slaps Tuck You are HOPELESS! COMPLETELY STUPID AND UTTERLY DENSE!

Alexis: in other words… she hates you…

Tuck: what? Why?

Larke: bangs head on her hand Tucker Heratio Jesiah Woode! You really ARE stupid aren't you?

Tuck: um… thanks… I think… double take… no wait!

Larke: right. Anyways, apologize now.

Tuck: but what did I DO?

Larke: you DOLT my GOD! Apologize for treating her, and wren and giurls in general like a prize to be won! Exton OBVIOUSLY want just trying to BEAT you! He's liked Wren for AGES! ACTUALLY liked her! And it's a very good thing they're FINALLY going out!

Tuck: they're WHAT!

Larke: give him a look have you been living in a freaking HOLE!

Alexis: holes are deep! And rather hard to get out of if I do say so myself…

Tucker: to Larke um… no?

Larke: honestly Tuck… they're holding hands JUST to make you jealous. Yeah. that's it… rolls eyes

Tucker: REALLY? Ohhhhh man… that Exton kid sinks LOW!

Larke: slowly Tucker… just… no… shakes head sadly now… go apologize!

Tucker: turns to Hannah Alright… pauses LARKE! What am I supposed to say?

Larke: bangs head Tuck… you're hopeless!

Hannah: whips around Tucker Woode… ohhhhhh seethes if you cant figure out why I'm mad at you… then you AREN'T much of a BAND GEEK!

Tucker: I'm not sure I understand the relevance of that statement

Hannah: UGH! stomps off

Tucker: turns to Larke, hopefully PMS?

Larke: no Tucker… just… no…

Flash to Kailee and TJ who are sitting off by themselves

Kailee: aw, thanks TH! They're beautiful!

TJ: yeah… they are… just like you Kai.

Kailee: aw! You're so sweet!

TJ: stupid grin

Kailee: kisses his cheek

TJ: stupider grin than before

Flash to Wren, Andy, Sylvia, Rae and Ryan

Wren: head still on Andy's shoulder hmm… so is this going to start soon?

Andy: give it a couple of minutes.

Wren: impatiently well then… what am I going to do to occupy myself with for that amount of time?

Andy: I can think of a few things…

Wren: could you now? raises eyebrows

Andy: yep! MAGAZINES! They've got a great section on the Duke team in here! holds out magazine

Wren: takes magazine thanks!

Sylvia: OH! Look!

Soccer teams march on to the field etc. all watch the game

flash to Harry and Terri after the game

Harry: that was SO cool!

Terri: I KNOW!

Jo: smiles

Michael: you two are weird.

Terri: why thank you!

Flash to Madison, Jamie, Diego, Charlie, and Freddy. Diego, Charlie and Jamie are having a debate about basketball, and not listening to Freddy and Madison

Madison: urm… Freddy…?

Freddy: yep?

Madison: thanks again…

Freddy: oh that… that was nothing. Only for my favourite clarinet player though. smiles and you're sure you're okay?

Madison: yeah… I am now… gives him a kiss on the cheek

Flash quickly to Kailee who sees her

Kailee: I KNEW IT! evil gleam in eyes

TJ: you knew what?

Kailee: evil grin spreads across face oh nothing… innocently

End Episode 8


End file.
